


Gear Up Probie

by jo_kay927



Series: Silver Saga [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 76,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver is now a Probationary NCIS Agent and now he needs to work his way up to a Full Agent. He is a member of the second MCRT under an old fashioned Senior Agent that isn't impressed at first with the Felenico, but ends up becoming friends with him...however dark plans are being formed which shall cause problems for the Felenico and Owner. Third in the Silver Saga</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Probationary Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound
> 
> Chapt Summary; Silver gets ready to meet his new Boss

Silver smirks as he combs his tail fur "Today is the day...I'm now a Probationary Agent!"  
Tony chuckles and scoots up behind him, on the bed, as he wraps his arms around his waist "I'm so proud of you!" with that he leans forward and kisses his shoulder "Do you know yet whose Team you're on?"  
He shakes his head "No...but I do know that I will be with Roger, Ari and Brent"  
He nods "Yeah...I've got Rick and Jenny as my Probies" he shrugs "Vance has plans for the two of them and so, he has given them to me to train up"  
Silver sighs as he glares at the tuft of fur that refuses to lay flat "Do you think...think that my new Boss will accept me?"  
Tony reaches out to flatten the fur that sticks up "They will have no choice but to...the SecNav has agreed and has allowed you to become an Agent" he gestures to where both of their Sigs are "He has also allowed you to be able to carry a firearm"  
He leans back into his Mates chest as he reaches up to stroke only his Bonded Collar and dog tags "Yeah...but I can't help but worry slightly"  
He smirks as he playfully tugs the Felenicos tail "Come on...lets get dressed and have breakfast" with that he pecks his cheek before jumping off the bed.  
Silver chuckles at the move and slowly stands to get dressed while trying to get used to the shoulder holster along with his new firearm before heading downstairs.

Tony looks up and gestures to the toaster "It's popped"  
Silver smirks and heads over to start buttering up the bread only to turn as he feels Tony tugging his tail  
"You ok?"  
He shrugs "Think so...I'm just nervous"  
Tony nods "I'll be in the building with you, as we're on Cold Cases unless we get a phone call"  
Silver nods and places the buttered toast on a plate while Tony dishes up the bacon and eggs before they sit opposite each other  
"You will be totally fine Silver...I have every faith in you"  
He gives him a small smile "Thanks Tony, I needed to hear that"  
He nods and eats his breakfast "We'll have to get a move on soon as we can't have you being late!"  
Silver rolls his eyes "That will not make a good impression...especially considering that we don't know how they'll react at finding out I'm a Felenico"  
Tony frowns "They shouldn't judge you on that! You have passed FLETC and that is all that counts!"  
He nods and goes quiet as he finishes off his breakfast before standing and clearing away the plates only to glance at Tony "Do I have to be leashed? As Vance stated that he doesn't want me walking around free"  
He shakes his head "No...you are an Agent now and in doing so, you can't go around being leashed" a thought suddenly comes to mind "Also...you are not to kneel on the floor as you will have your own desk"  
Silver ears prick up and he curls his tail in excitement "My own desk?" at the nod, he puffs out his fur "Can we go now?"  
Tony chuckles as he stands "Yeah, sure" with that he heads into the hallway and puts his shoes on, quickly followed by the excited Felenico before picking up the keys along with their badges as he leaves the house.

Silver nervously squirms in the passenger side of the Mustang as Tony parks the car only to jump as his Owner strokes his tail and he blushes slightly before removing it from Tonys lap "Sorry"  
He shakes his head and reaches out to tug him closer, by his Collar, as he gives him a deep kiss "You will be fine, Jethro" as he spots the slight worry in the blue gaze, he sighs before kissing him once more "Come on" with that he gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side, to open the door with a smile.  
He smirks and gets out to follow but looks away as Tony holds out his glass case "I won't need them"  
Tony narrows his eyes and places them into the pocket of the Felenicos jacket "We talked about this...you'll only need them while you read and that's it"  
He nods starts to follow Tony into the building but turns as he hears his name being called  
"S-Silver!"  
A wide smile crosses his face as his friend approaches and once close enough, he tugs him into a hug while letting out a deep purr "Roger!"  
Tony watches the two of them and bites his bottom lip as he tries to control his possessiveness. He looks away before stating "You need to get a move on or you will be late"  
Silver turns at the sharpness of his Mates voice and sighs as he feels the jealousy through their Bond. He lets go of his friend and as they walk over to him, he discreetly takes Tonys hand "Yeah...lets go"  
Roger smirks as he notes the way Tony is reacting but decides to keep quiet as they enter the building.

After showing Security their badges, Silver and Roger mount the stairs to head into the Directors Office where they meet Ari and Brent.  
Silver lets out a purr as he hugs his friends "I can't wait to have a desk!"  
Brent chuckles "That's the only thing you are excited about?"  
He shrugs "It's just nice to think that I can have a place of my own and that I can actually sit on a chair!"  
The other three men go quiet at that explanation until Roger asks  
"Y-You're not a-allowed to sit on t-he furniture? Why?"  
He sighs and glances at the floor "A Felenico has no rights...it's a tool used for pleasure and as a wealthy 'pet' for the rich and famous" he glances at each person in turn "If it wasn't for Tony...I would have been put down three years ago"  
Ari cocks his head to one side "You mean...they would have killed you?"  
Silver nods "I was forty-nine and it was two weeks until my fiftieth Birthday" he shrugs "But Anthony Senior spotted me and thought I'd be a great 'gift' for his Sons thirty-fifth Birthday...and that's how I became Adopted"  
Brent nods and asks "Is it true about the age thing?"  
He smirks "Yeah...I'm fifty-three according to my Birth Certificate, but I am Bonded at forty-nine and so I won't age until Tony becomes that age"  
The three men slowly nod as they try to understand everything which has been said to them.  
Silver glances at the door as Vance walks in  
"Probationary Agents Bond, Langer, Haswari and Silver...meet your Boss, Senior Field Agent Mike Franks"  
They watch as a man in his early fifties with untidy dark grey hair and a moustache walks in, only to watch as the mans brown eyes widen in shock before turning to face the Director in anger  
"You must be shitting me Leon! Is that a fucking Felenico!?"


	2. Mike Franks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike pushes Silver

Silver lowers his gaze at the anger and wraps his tail around his leg as Franks steps up into Vances personal space  
"I know that I have pissed you off enough, that you give me a Team of Probationary Agents...but it becomes too far when you include a Sex-Toy!"  
Vance just glares back at him "The reason that you have a 'new' Team is because everyone else refuses to work with you...even if, and I hate to admit it, you are the Second best Agent we've got"  
Franks smirks at that "I taught the Bastard everything he knows"  
He nods "Yes so...you are to take these new Recruits and turn them into Agents"  
He narrows his eyes "These will become the second MCRT?"  
Vance smirks "Yes, you'll take the five desks next door to DiNozzos"  
Mike turns to his new Team and glares at each member in turn before turning to the door and walking out "With me"  
As the three men look at him, he shrugs before curling his tail and following after the rude man. He gives his Owners empty desk a longing look, while following Mike to the free desks  
"Right...Ari, you take that one, while Brent you can have that one"  
Silver watches as Mike stands next the biggest desk, which is next door to his Owners, while pointing Ari to the one next to Ziva and places Brent opposite.  
Mike smirks before turning to the other two "Right, Roger you take that one and...Probie can have the last one"  
He slits his eyes at the term and watches as Roger takes the one opposite their Boss, further up from Brents, before moving to his own one which is further up from the Boss and has an empty desk opposite.  
Mike frowns at the sight of a tail and reaches out to give it a harsh tug.  
Silver snarls and tugs his tail free "What!?"  
He narrows his eyes at the aggressive Felenico and moves within his personal space "You got a problem?"  
He growls and refuses to look away "No Sir"  
Mike smirks and pokes him, hard, in the chest "It's 'Boss' to you"  
Silver slits his eyes before stating "No Boss" and inwardly smirks as he spots the slight respect reflected in the brown eyes  
"Good. Go check out your desk and quit being an arse"  
He nods and turns around as he takes a seat.

Silver sits down, slowly, into his chair before checking each draw and discreetly rubbing his wrists against every surface. He opens the top draw and places his Sig and badge into it before logging into his Computer.  
Mike looks at each member of his new Team and sighs before standing "Log into your computers and set up your emails...I'm going for a smoke"  
They all watch him go and then glance at one another, before all turning to Silver.  
Silver just looks at them and shrugs "Lets do as he says" he bites his bottom lip "Roger, when you are finished with yours...can you help me with mine?"  
Roger smiles "S-Sure S-Silver, I'll be h-happy to help"  
He smiles as he wraps his tail around his waist and watches his friends doing their Work but frowns as he note Brent struggling and decides to ask "You ok Brent?"  
Brent looks up and sighs "No...I can't get the blasted thing to open!"  
Silver smirks "Me neither" he turns to Ari "Could you give him a hand? After doing your own?"  
Ari nods "I will do" with that he stands and walks over to the other desk, at the same time Roger stands.  
Silver gets up as he offers Roger his chair before leaning over him to watch the screen "So...what is my email?"  
Roger smirks "I-It'll be Agent S-Silver at NCIS d-dot com"  
He nods "What are you doing now?"  
He smiles "I'm adding t-the Team into y-your address b-book"  
Silver slowly nods as he stands and stretches himself out before walking over to the others "How are you two doing?"  
Ari smirks "We are just about finished"  
Brent nods "Yeah...Thanks Ari"  
He nods before heading back to his own desk.  
Silver smiles and walks back to his own "Finished?"  
"Y-Yeah Silver...all d-done"  
He nods and rubs his head against him "Thanks Roger"  
Roger shakes his head "N-No need to T-Thank me, S-Silver...it's what f-friends do"  
Silver nods and turns his head as he hears the elevator ping  
"Thought I told you lot to do your emails!? You won't get far if you don't follow Orders!"

Roger suddenly squeaks at the sound of the Boss and quickly heads back to his own desk before hiding behind his computer.  
Silver narrows his eyes as he growls "We have done! All emails are set up, with the Team in the address book"  
Mike stalks right up to him "I ask your each of you to set up your own email...I don't recall saying get the stuttering geek to do it for ya"  
As he spots the way Roger looks away in shame and embarrassment, Silver steps up into his Boss's personal space and lets out a deep growl "If you have a problem with me being a Felenico and on your Team...then I suggest that you take it out on me and me alone" he feels his claws retracting as he states "I will not allow you to upset my friends"  
Mike just glares at him "I see that you still have your balls, Probie"  
Silver snarls as he moves right up close to the other man "I'm not just a 'pampered rich-mans pet', I am an NCIS Agent...and the name is Silver!" he jerks back as he hears his Owners angry bark  
"SILVER!"  
He looks up and winces at the thunderous look before he glances at the floor and sheaths his claws (It's not my fault!) as Tony approaches them.  
Tony walks over "Sorry about him...he isn't normally so aggressive" he pauses before smirking "No wonder why! Mike you old bastard!"  
Mike smirks and holds out his hand "Hey Tone"  
He chuckles as he shakes his head "Thought you were in Mexico?"  
He rolls his eyes "Fucking politics...I've pissed off too many people and so, the wonderful Vance has given me a choice of forced Retirement...or train a load of Probies"  
Tony glances at Silver "Go to your desk...I will speak to you about your behaviour later"  
Silver growls and lashes his tail in anger as he stalks over to his desk (Great! My first day as a Probationary Agent...and I'm sent to my desk like a naughty child!) he jumps as his computer beeps and he cocks his head to one side before clicking on the button and smirks as he reads

AgentBond@NCIS.com; Thanks for sticking up for me!

He looks up and smiles at Roger before turning to glare at his Owner and his Boss.  
Tony sighs as he notes the glare, but he choses to ignore it as he leads his old Boss out of Silvers range of hearing "So Mike...why are you trying to piss of my Felenico?"  
Mike smirks "I want to know how far he'll go" he shrugs "I've read his file and I know that he has killed on Tiger form, but both times were under extreme pressure in exceptional circumstances...one where his Wife and Daughter were slaughtered...and the other when he was taken and drugged up while being Raped, he killed to protect you"  
He nods "So, you want to make sure that he can hold back from attacking someone? Like a suspect?"  
He smirks "That...and the fact that it's fun" he suddenly becomes all serious "I don't want him to know that I'm testing him, as Vance was on about putting him under Agents Swagger"  
Tony cringes "Luke has hated Silver since he first spotted him" but then frowns "I didn't think you liked Felenicos?"  
Mike nods "True...I really dislike them, but when I noticed he had your name, I thought I'd give him a chance"  
He nods "And I ruined it by telling him off?"  
Mike chuckles before cuffing him on the back of the head "You always have opened your mouth before thinking" he sighs "Right, I'd better get back to them then"  
Tony smiles and pats him on the shoulder "I'm Glad it's you that be looking after Silvers Six...as he doesn't seen to watch his own that well as he does others"  
He smirks before walking off "Like Owner, Like Felenico" with that he heads off.


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver needs to get his frustration out

Tony sighs as he watches Silver storm out of the car and into the house, before wincing as he hears the slam of the basement door. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair while muttering "Thanks Mike...he is going to be in a mood for the rest of the night" with that unpleasant thought in mind, he slowly follows his pissed Felenico into the house.  
Silver paces the floor and snarls in anger while lashing his tail (Stupid old Bastard!) he feels his claws retracting and he looks around for something to take his anger out on, deciding on a spare beam of wood. He lets out a growl of delight as his claws sink into the wood and he pictures it as Mikes smug smile.  
Tony watches from the top of the stairs and lets out a deep sigh before turning away to head into the kitchen as he decides to make dinner. He looks up as he hears a roar of triumphant and smirks as he continues cooking the sauce "Only Mike can piss off someone that bad" with that, he puts the spaghetti in a saucepan of hot water before adding a pinch of salt as he finishes off the bolognese. He dishes up two plates and keeps them on the heat before heading to the basement door "Silver, dinners ready" he frowns as there's no reply "Silver?" as silence greets him, he shakes his head before descending down the stairs.

Silver snarls as he clamps his jaws before ripping away the wood, via his body weight and growls in delight as the beam splinters into two. He pants as he fluffs out his tail "Bastard!" only to suddenly jump as he feels something poke him and he turns to spot Tony holding a piece of the broken beam  
"Why are you destroying the wood?"  
He turns away "No reason" as he hopes Tony doesn't press the issue, but yelps in shock as he is poked again only this time the the sharp end  
"Tell me Silver...otherwise you won't be allowed to eat"  
Silver growls as he steps out of reach "Not hungry anyway" just as the words leave his mouth, his stomach decides to rumble and he feels his cheeks heat up at being caught in the blatant lie.  
Tony shakes his head before approaching his Lover "Go upstairs and kneel beside my chair, I will need time to decide which punishment you will be getting"  
He narrows his eyes as he lashes his tail "I didn't do anything wrong! He insulted Roger as he doesn't like me!" he squares his shoulders before glaring into the green eyes "I wasn't going to allow him to take it out on my friends all because he doesn't like the fact I'm a Felenico!"  
Tony just looks at him "I'm not going to punish you for what happened with Mike...it'll be for lying and refusing to talk to me"  
Silver lowers his gaze and nods before heading upstairs.  
He watches him go and sighs as he spots the way Silvers shoulders are slumped in defeat "Silly furball" he shakes his head as he picks up the broom, to start clearing up the mess his Mate has made of the wood only to pause as he notes spots of a reddish-brown liquid. As he takes a closer look, a sudden anger flares within in and he glares at the stairs "You are in big trouble now" with that he quickly and efficiently tidies up the place before heading to the stairs.

Silver cringes at the anger but turns his head in the direction of the kitchen as he Scents the air and ends up groaning as he smells the spaghetti bolognese. He glances at the basement door before silently making his way into the kitchen and lick his lips at the sight of their dinner, he quickly checks the door once more before removing his holster and work shirt and lowers his face to take a deeper breath of the delicious food. After glancing once more, to make sure the coast is clear, he pokes out his tongue to taste the sauce only to jump at the sound of his Owners voice  
"Thought I said...kneel next to my chair?"  
Silver scarpers away and kneels to where he was told to, dropping into the Submissive gesture with his eyes lowered.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he walks around the kneeling Felenico "You bleeding?"  
He frowns and shakes his head, only to yelp as he is delivered a stinging headslap  
"Don't lie to me"  
Silvers frown deepens in confusion "I...I'm not"  
Tony pauses at the truth he hears and walks infront of him while holding out his hands "Let me look"  
He does as instructed and watches as Tony checks his hands. He curls his tail around his middle at the angry look he receives  
"You are bleeding!" he lets go and storms over to the sinks, to wet a towel before walking back. He sighs at the flinch his actions cause and gently drops down to his knees "Silver...too much has happened since I got you and I thought we agreed that we would never lie or hide from each other again"  
Silver lowers his gaze to the floor as Tony cleans the blood from his hands "I didn't notice that I was bleeding" he lets out a deep sigh "The reason I was destroying that beam of wood was...was because if I didn't get out my anger and frustration tonight" he glances up into the green eyes "I think I would have killed Mike the I next time I would have seen him"  
Tony gives him a sad smile "Was it that bad?"  
He nods as he blinks away the tears that form "I was better off kneeling at your desk allday"  
His eyebrows raise in shock and he lifts a hand to softly stroke his Felenicos face "Silver...Mike is very hard to get along with" he shrugs "He was the one who trained me, so I know how much of a Bastard he is...I nearly ended up quitting a few times under him"  
Silver looks up "Really?"  
Tony nods as he moves his hand up into the silver hair "Yeah Silver, now lets eat our dinner before it goes cold"  
He nods and wipes his eyes as he takes a seat next to his Mate while wrapping his tail around Tonys middle. He gives him a shy smile as he slowly begins to eat, only to let groan as he didn't realise how hungry he is.  
He chuckles at the groan and while eating his own dinner, he gently strokes the soft tail fur and smirks at the shiver his actions cause.

Once he has finished he stands and begins to do the washing-up but turns as a warm body presses up against his back  
"Don't forget about your punishment" with that he sharply nips at Silvers Scruff "When you are finished up down here...upstairs, cuffed on the bed"  
Silver groans and curls his tail while baring his neck before asking "M-Master or...Guest?"  
Tony smirks as he runs his hand down his Felenicos back "Master"  
His hips jerk as the hand slips into the back of his trousers and he widens his stance slightly while letting out a deep purr (A punishment with pleasure...I love the Master bedroom) only to let out a whine as Tony moves away from him  
"I'll be in the basement, finishing tidying up and if you aren't in the bedroom by the time I'm finished..." he lets the the threat hang as he walks away.  
Silver watches him go before quickly and efficiently finishes the washing-up while trying to ignore the urge to hump the sink in his aroused state of mind as he thinks of all the things Tony could do to him.


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gets punished but things go wrong

Silver waits in their Master Bedroom, wearing his new leather wrist and ankle cuffs while nakedly kneeling in the middle of the bed. His keen hearing picks up Tonys footsteps on the stairs and he shivers in anticipation as his cock hardens and begins to leak. Silvers breathing deepens as his heartrate rises and as he hears Tony entering the room, he forces himself to keep his eyes lowered on the mattress.  
Tony licks his lips as he gazes at the naked Felenico and smirks as watches the cock harden further as he walks closer "You're leaking Gunny" with that he collects the pre-cum, on his fingers and holds it out infront of Silvers mouth.  
Silvers mouth curls in a smile as he opens up to lick the fingers clean with the flat of his rough tongue and at the groan his actions cause, his hips jerk in arousal.  
He removes his now clean fingers and places the flat of his hand against Silvers chest, gently pushing him to make him lay down.  
The Felenico quickly catches up and lays back before spreading his legs and arms while shifting his tail out to the side so it won't be in the way.  
Tony smirks as attaches a chain from the top left corner of the bed to Silvers left wrist and repeats it on the right before gazing at him as he leans down to possessively kiss him.  
Silver lets out a rather embarrassing loud mewl as Tony pulls away but at the moment, he doesn't give a dam as he looks up into the lust-darken green eyes and he licks his lips as if trying to taste the kiss. His attention is brought back to the present as Tony cuffs his left ankle to the bottom left corner of the bed before repeating it with his right so he is laying there, naked and bound spread eagle on top of the bed.  
Tony gazes down and rubs a finger against the kiss swollen lips, groaning as Silver sucks the digit into his mouth. He quickly decides that he needs a release otherwise he won't be able to concentrate and so he removes his finger before straddling Silvers cheat as he frees his cock from the confines of his trousers. He grabs a fistful of the silver hair before rubbing the tip of his cock along the wet lips and as soon as Silver opens his mouth, he roughly pushes in before fucking his mouth in powerful deep strokes.  
Silver relaxes his throat and allows Tony to take his pleasure from him.  
He grits his teeth as he nears his completion and as soon as Silver swallows around him, he thrust his cock all the way in as tugs Silvers head against his groin as he shouts out his release.  
Silver quickly swallows all that is offered and tries to wait Tony out...but fails as he begins to struggle to breath as his face is pressed too close against Tonys skin. He attempts to tug his head away but the weight and the grip keep him in place...so he tries to move his arms but fails a he forgot that he is tied up and so, he can think of no other option as his vision begins to darken..even though he is going to be in big trouble, he gives the cock in his mouth a sharp bite.

Tony leans against the wall as he tries to get his breath back, frowning as he feels Silver trying to pull away from him and goes to move only to yelp and jerk away as Silver bites him.  
As soon as the weight moves, he takes in big gulps of air as he tries not to black out from the lack of oxygen.  
He watches his Felenico struggling to breath and his eyes widen in shock "Shit Silver! I'm so Sorry" he reaches out and strokes away the tears that frame the struggling mans face.  
Silver lets out a wheezy purr as he curves into the touch while croaking "It's ok...ok Tony" he looks up to focus on the green eyes "Sorry for...for biting you"  
Tony cringes and goes to release him but pauses at the deep whine "Don't you...?"  
He shakes his head as he croaks "Want you to fuck me" with that he lifts his hips to indicate that he is still aroused.  
He chuckles at the sight as he wraps a hand around the leaking shaft "Do you now?" at the deep mewl and the buck of the hips, he takes that as a yes before removing his touch with a smirk "You are a kinky Bastard"  
Silver whines as he tries to follow the hand but huffs as he is kept in place by the chains "Tony...Please!?"  
Tony rolls his eyes and moves inbetween the spread legs before gently pushing in a slicked finger.  
He lets out a purr of relief while trying to give Tony some room.  
He note the rattle of the chain that holds his legs in place and nods before loosening them slightly to allow Silver to open up further.  
Silver smirks as he slowly lifts his hips to move his tail further out the way only to still as Tony pushes in a second finger before he was ready. He growls at the slight burn and curls his tail to smack Tonys head while slitting his eyes in annoyance and pleasure.  
Tony playfully smirks and when Silver goes to smack him again, he grabs a mouthful of fur between his teeth.

Silver gasps at the feeling and growls as a third slicked finger is shoved into him but instantly forgives Tony when he feels the digits caressing his prostate in short strokes.  
Tony smirks at the sight and continues to stroke that hotspot until Silver stiffens and tips his head back with a roar. He groans at the feeling of the muscles clamping down on his fingers and watches as Silvers cock quivers in its attempt to climax.  
He pants and his body jerks as Tony removes his fingers. He looks up and whines "P...Please?"  
He nods and quickly lubes his cock before lining up and thrusting in until he bottoms out.  
Silver shouts in arousal and relief as they are finally connected. He tries to tug his tail free but fails and lets out a whine as Tony doesn't move "Tony! Move...Please?"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he playfully growls while tugging his tail and begins to pick up the pace.  
He snarls at the slight pain but whimpers as he feels his Owners hand wrapping around his aching cock. Tears of arousal fall from his eyes as he arches his back in pleasure "T-Tony!"  
At the sight and sound of Silvers begging he nods as he lets go of the tail "Cum Jethro"  
Silver stiffens as his muscles lock while he tips his head back to roar out his completion. He feels his cum splattering his chest but doesn't give a dam and at the wet heat he feels exploding within him, he knows Tony has climaxed aswell and he promptly passes out.  
Tony collapses onto the sweaty, cum splattered, chest as he tries to get his breathing under control. He lets out a yawn and gazes at the Bathroom before shaking his head and snuggling closer into Silver chest while heavily reaching out to tug the duvet over them both as he joins Silver in sleep.


	5. Caf-Pow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver finds out that he isn't good with Caf-Pow

Silver lets out a sigh as he gazes at the empty desks in the Bullpen (Stupid Dispatch...I'm not meant to be here for another four hours!!) he gets up, wincing slightly as his rear complains the movement and heads for the elevator. As the doors opens, he cringes at the blast of noise and slowly makes his way into the Lab "Abby?"  
She squeals and turns around before launching herself at him "Silver!!"  
He winces "Turn it off...it's hurting my ears"  
Abby rolls her eyes "It's Brain-Matter!" at the way his face cringes, she presses a button to silence the music "Better?"  
Silver nods "Thanks Abs...my hearings quite sensitive at the moment, Tony reckons it's because of the glasses thing"  
She nods "Your other senses are compensating for the way your sight has reduced" she pauses as she notes the time "Why you here? You're not due in until nine!"  
He huffs "Tony got called in...and being a Felenico I didn't want to get caught outside on my own" he sighs as he lifts a hand to stroke along his Scruff "I didn't want to risk it and so, Tony dropped me off here while he headed to the Crime-Scene with the others"  
Abby smiles "You want to help me then?" she chuckles as the way his tail curls in excitement and she hands him her Caf-Pow "I'll be back in a mo"  
Silver watches her go before sniffing the red liquid, he shrugs before downing it in one and gags at the taste "Yuck!...How can she drink this stuff?" he bins the now empty drink and puts on a pair of purple gloves before looking through the pieces of evidence.

Abby pauses as she spots the fur on his tail standing up, like a loo brush, all spiky and fluffy. She bites her bottom lip "Silver?"  
Silvers head snaps up and he bounces "Abs! There's sooo much evidence!! You have gloves, keys, shirts, cloths, blood, hair, dirt" he pauses and cocks his head to one side "I like dirt, I like the way it feels inbetween my paws as I run and it's great to roll around in...the dry kind not the wet kind. Tony doesn't like it as it ruins his shoes" he laughs at himself "Sshoooes...funny!"  
She giggles "No more Caf-Pow for you Mister" with that she gives his rump a playful tap, jumping in shock at the yelp as he flinches away from her and a small crosses her face "You and Tony had fun then?"  
He smirks as he removes his gloves "Yup, I got punished in the most delicious way" he gets distracted by a reflective light that shines on the wall and he pounces at it. Only to draw back in confusion as in his buzzed state, he can't figure out how he can't catch it.  
Abby laughs and searches her drawers for her laser pointer. Once found it, she points it just above his head and wiggles it around, to grab his attention.  
Silver paws at the light but his attention is grabbed by something moving and he lets out a playful growl as he tries to catch a red dot that moves away from him. He almost catches it and growls as it moves out of reach before he loses sight of it.  
She giggles as she drinks her drink and points the dot on his tail as she waits for him to notice.  
He huffs as the stupid thing has gone and goes to turn, only to pause as he spots it on his tail. He narrows his eyes as he chases his tail in a circle.  
Abby laughs and shakes her head but they both jump as an angry voice states  
"What the fuck are you two doing!?"

Silver cringes as he looks up while panting, to spot pissed brown eyes glaring at him "I-I was after the dot"  
Mikes glare hardens as he notes the blown pupils and the twitching, aswell as the tail all fluffy "What you on Probie?"  
Abby steps forward as she notes the confusion on her friends face "He is on nothing Mike...it's a caffeine high as I don't think he is used to how much is in a Caf-Pow"  
He cringes slightly "Ar' heck...you didn't let him have that crap!"  
She giggles "He drank a mega in one go!"  
Silver checks out his tail as the two speak and he frowns as he notes the dot has gone but his head snaps up at Mikes bark  
"Gear up Probie, shooting at a warehouse"  
He nods and runs after him but quickly jogs back to kiss Abbys cheek before heading to his desk to collect his badge and gun.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He fidgets in his seat and twitches his tail at the buzz within him but stills at Mikes growl  
"Never! Never again are you going to touch that crap!"  
Brent chuckles but at the double glare he receives, he quickly averts his gaze and sighs in relief as they arrive at the warehouse.  
Mike gets out of the car and removes his cap to run a hand through his hair "Brent with Ari, in from the front but watch your and the others Six...Probie, you're with me"  
Silver cringes and nods as they all put on their vests before splitting up.

Mike crouches infront of the back entrance and goes to step inside only to suddenly be pushed to the floor by a weight squashing him into the ground at the same time shot rings out and ends up lodged in the bricks where his head was.  
Silver cringes as a bullet grazes his shoulder, just above the vest and he lets out a deep growl before shifting off his Boss, as he enters the building.  
He glances at the hole where his head was and glances around "That was a Sniper shot...Bastards!" he presses the button in his comms "There's Snipers on the roof of the adjacent building! Try to keep out of sight of windows, I'm not going to loose anyone...the Paperworks a nightmare" with that he follows the Felenico into the building as he whispers "Right Probie, your senses are suppose to be top notch...well besides your eyesight, so where are they?"  
Silver rolls his eyes as he removes his earpiece and closes his eyes, he tips his head up and to the left "Upstairs...four of them" before turning to the right "Five on this floor"  
Mike nods and directs the other half upstairs "Me and Probie will take take of these ones...but keep out of sight of the windows" after the echos of "Yes Boss" he crawls up to Silver "Probie, take the left"  
He nods and crawls away. As he gets closer he lets out a growl as he pounces and holds a hand over the mans mouth and nose in a sleepers hold. Once the body becomes heavy, he places him onto the floor before attempting to capture the other four men.  
Mike spots the Felenico and heads off after him. He spots a man sneaking up to the right, with a gun aimed at Silver and he doesn't think twice about placing a bullet between the mans eyes.  
Silver jumps at the ringing of the shoot and cringes as the Scent of blood assualts his senses. He shakes his head, to get rid of the smell, before letting out a yelp as he is brought to the ground and instantly calms when he reconises his attacker as Mike. He shifts underneath him and sighs in relief as he frees his tail "Mike, be careful of the tail!" he cringes as he is delivered a stinging headslap  
"Shut up about your darn tail! I told you to keep out of sight of the windows, Probie" with that he shifts off him and indicates for him to follow.  
He lets out a growl as he wraps his tail around his leg (Easy for him to say, he doesn't have one!) before heading after Mike to get the rest of the Bastards.


	6. Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony plays with a tired Silver

Tony sighs in relief as he finally enters the building, after his horrendous day of his vintage Mustang exploding in front of his very eyes...but at least him and his Team was clear of it. He shakes his head free from his thoughts and quickly rushes upstairs to collect his Mate. As he enters the Bullpen he pauses at the sight of Silver chasing his tail while shirtless and with a bandage wrapped around his chest "Silver?"  
Silvers head snaps up and he smiles before pouncing at his Owner "Tony! You're back!"  
He frowns and turns at a chuckle to spot Mike sitting down at his desk "Mike? What happened?"  
Mike chuckles at the sight of the friendly Felenico and states "Silver saved my head from a Snipers bullet but ended up with it taking a chunk of his shoulder" he shrugs "They gave him a light painkiller, not morphine as they needed your permission...what with him being a Felenico and this is what he has been like ever since" with that he stands "He wanted to wait for you and I didn't fancy leaving him on his own to wait for ya, as Vance isn't keen on him...so I waited with him"  
Tony sighs as he softly strokes Silvers scruff "Thanks for watching out for him Mike"  
Mike shakes his head as he stands "He saved by arse today and we caught the Bastards...well three out of nine isn't bad" with that he walks over and pats Silvers uninjured shoulder "You did a good job today Probie"  
Silver looks up with a wide smile before rubbing himself against his Boss "Yeah?"  
He nods with a chuckle "Yeah...you did"  
Tony narrows his eyes at the feeling of possessiveness that runs through him and he tugs Silvers tail "Come on, lets get you home"  
Silver looks up and rubs himself against Tony while out an excited purr "Home?" at Tonys nod, he puffs out his tail as he drags him over to the door but pauses "Can we show Boss the boat?" he turns to Mike "I'm building a boat in the Basement!"  
Mike chuckles "Another time Probie...I'll see you tomorrow at ten"  
Tony nods "I'll drop him here, Thanks for waiting with him"  
He shakes his head "My pleasure Tony" with that they all file into the lift and leave the building.

Silver twitches his tail in as he watches the bright lights from his window and turns as he feels Tony stroking his tail before cocking his head to one side "Can you find it?"  
Tony frowns as he parks the Rental before turning to his currently high Lover "Find what?"  
He huffs "The red dot!" at the look of confusion, he points to his tail "It's in there somewhere!"  
He smirks and comes up with an idea "Head upstairs as I order in and I'll look for it"  
Silver frantically nods as he reaches forward to kiss Tonys cheek before running into the house and up into their Bedroom.  
Tony chuckles as he digs out his mobile and calls their favourite chinese. Once he has finished the call he kicks off his shoes and places their guns and badges into the Safe before getting out a bottle of pure juice along with a tub of ice-cream. He smirks as he places it all into a bag along with chocolate and raspberry sauce "He deserves a treat" with that he waits until dinner arrives

Silver yawns as he rests on his front and sighs as he feels himself beginning to wake up from the high he has been on and relaxes into the mattress with a deeper sigh only to jump as a blindfold is placed over his eyes at the same time his wrists are cuffed together, he growls and goes to defend himself...but stills as he picks up Tonys Scent. He lets out a deep pissed growl "I could have hurt you!"  
Tony smirks as he gently turns Silver onto his back before removing the bound mans trousers "I knew you wouldn't hurt me...now keep still"  
Silver growls as he feels a pillow placed under his rear and he shifts about to release his tail from being trapped. He sighs as his ankles are tied to the bed and states "I'm tired Tony...I've either spent the day on a caffeine high from Caf-Pow that I drank or on a high from the medication I got given at the Hospital"  
He growls as he strokes the bare thighs "Are you telling me no?" with that he reaches up to stroke the gold and platinum Collar that adorns the Felenicos neck "I know that you aren't meant to have a choice and that I can, in the eyes of the Law, take my pleasure from you when and how I like...but I am giving you a way out"  
He sighs as his tired body begins to respond to the gentle touch and he nods "Just be gentle...please?"  
Tony smiles as he leans down for a gentle kiss "I was planning on a gentle session of lovemaking anyway"  
Silver growls as he rattles the chains "You only bring out the chains for punishment of the delicious kind or if we are in the mood for a hard and fast session" he sighs "I'm tired Tony...I've been yelled at, shot at, poked and prodded and to top it all off...six people lost their lives today"  
He softly caresses the bandage that is wrapped around his chest "I need to reconnect with you...I didn't like the fact I wasn't with you when you were in danger" he softly runs his hands down his legs and up to the chains "I'm using them to stop you from moving and to hold you in place...I want to make love to you, but first" he leans down to pick up the pot of chicken chow mein "Open up"  
Silver rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, only to groan he is fed. His tail curls in happiness as he enjoys the taste and he lets out a happy purr.

Tony groans as Silver licks at his fingers and he places the empty boxes into the spare bag as he opens up the carton of juice. He takes a mouthful before sealing his lips over Silvers, to pass him the liquid.  
Silver groans as he swallows the juice and he dives his tongue in deeper to lick the roof of his Mates mouth, to get as much taste as he can and whines as Tony pulls away.  
He smirks at the noise and repeats the process once more but pulls away as Silver tries to deepen the kiss "Ah-ha nope" he places the carton on the side before reaching in the bag for the ice-cream "Lets have some dessert"  
He cocks his head to one side as he tries to figure out what Tony is doing, only to yelp in shock as something cold hits his dick and he growls as he Scents chocolate "You're not putting that on me!"  
Tony chuckles as he squeezes the bottle and creates a smiling face on his thighs "I think you find I am and I have" with that he opens the raspberry and repeats the move "There we go"  
He gasps as the ice-cream begins to melt and he feels it dribbling in between his legs before he whines "Tony...it'll get sticky in my fur!"  
He chuckles as he leans down to lick the the melting ice-cream off him "You'll be fine" he gives him a evil smirk as he licks up the hard cock before swallowing him whole.  
Silver yelps in shock at the wet heat that surrounds his cock and he whines as he is quickly brought to the edge "Tony..."  
Tony pulls off and licks away every drop of sauce from the muscular body, enjoying the way he feels the muscles tense under his tongue as he enjoys the taste of chocolate, raspberry and the taste that is pure Silver.

He keeps as still as he can under the erotic touch and growls as Tony pulls away only to squeeze more sauce on him before letting out a yelp as another dollop of the cold dessert is dropped onto him...only this time its dropped lower.  
Tony chuckles and loosens up the chains around ankles so he can spread the legs further apart. He smirks as he gets an idea and ties his ankles to the hooks in the middle of the bed while keeping his wrists tied to the hooks at the top "Now lets have fun!"  
Silver tenses at the words "What...what do you mean?" he nervously licks his lips only to yelp again as something cold is inserted into him.  
He watches as the ice-cream melts and dribbles out of his entrance "You are so hot!"  
He growls but gasps as another dollop is pressed into him and he whines "T-Tony! I-It's cold!" he tugs at his bonds "P-Please! No...n-no more!"  
Tony takes pity on him and places the ice-cream tub on the side as he leans down to lick away the melting liquid, he wraps a hand around his own cock as he begins to stroke himself while using his tongue to clean him up.  
Silver whines as he pushes back onto the tongue which slowly stretches him "P-Please! I...I n-need"  
He smirks as he quickly uses his fingers to stretch him further before roughly pushing into him. He stills at the strangled cry and leans down for a kiss "I'm Sorry...I meant to stretch you further"  
Silver whines in arousal as he tilts his hips "Fuck now...apologise later" he yelps as talented fingers wrap themselves around him and as soon as he gets the permission his body has been crying out for, his back arches and he roars out his completion before blacking out.  
Tony grits his teeth in a growl as he shoots his load when he feels Silvers muscles clamping down on him. He pants and slowly pulls out as he shakes his head with a chuckle. He gently gets off the bed as he enters the Bathroom to clean them both up with a damp cloth before removing the chains, along with the bedspread and lays down as he tugs the sleeping form across his chest "Silly furball" with that, he wraps his arms tight around him as he allows himself to drift off into a deep sleep.


	7. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvers tired and Tony feels guilty

Silver growls as he can't read the stupid thing and sighs as he opens up his glasses case to put them on, growling as people stop and stare at him.  
Roger notices the growl and glances to Ari and Brent for help. Sighing as both of them shrug their shoulders before quickly turning back to their Reports as Mike walks in  
"You can't see Probie?"  
Silver snarls as he glares at his Boss.  
Mike smirks as he walks over to sit on the Felenicos desk "Now, now...don't get your tail in a twist about be being hard of sight"  
He growls as he lashes his tail "I'm not hard of sight!" at the raised eyebrow, he huffs as he lowers his gaze "I just have trouble focusing on the small print"  
He chuckles as he stands to walk over to his own desk "That's good to know, seeing as I can't have a Second In Command that can't see"  
Silver just stares at him, opened mouthed before stuttering "I-I can't! I-I'm a Felenico!!"  
Mike just stares at him "I don't give a flying fuck what you are, all I know is that the Team respects you and they listen and follow your Orders without question"  
He wraps his tail around his middle as he spots other Agents glaring at him and sighs as he shakes his head "Pick another...I can't be your Senior Agent"  
He stands with a growl before storming over to move into Silvers personal space "Either you accept that you are my Senior Agent...or you can find another Job, as I will fire you"  
Silver snarls at the threat but after a few minutes he sighs as he gives in "Ok...you win"  
Mike nods before walking off "Going for a smoke, get the Paperwork finished Probie"  
The Felenico sighs as he gazes at the extra Paperwork he is loaded with "Great...just great" with that he gets started.

He lets out a yawn as he gets started on the last lot of Paperwork and tries to ignore the slight headache he feels building behind his eyes due to him wearing his glasses for too long. He leans back as he stretches himself out and groans in delight as his back pops before wrapping his tail around his middle as he tries to get it finished.  
Tony watches the tension in Silvers shoulders and sighs as he forces himself not to go over. He shakes his head before heading back to his own desk, in the empty bullpen, to finish checking over his own Team reports.  
Silver growls as he realises that he has read the same paragraph for the third time in ten minutes and decides to have a break by taking off his glasses before rubbing his eyes (You're tired...Tonys become Possessive and no doubt he has something planned for tonight) he sighs as his body responds to the memories of the past week since he was shot and he shakes his head as he leans back in his chair while resting his eyes for a few minutes.  
Tony turns his head as he hears a soft snore and sighs at the sight of Silver sleeping "Silly Furball" he smirks "Silly me for not letting him sleep" with that he stands and walks around before removing his jacket, to cover the sleeping Felenico "I'll give you a couple of hours"  
Silver smiles as he Scents his Owner around him and lets out a sigh as he drifts deeper into sleep.  
He chuckles at the sight as softly strokes his face before pulling away and heading to the lift to see if Abby is still here.

Abby looks up at the ding of the elevator and smiles as Tony enters "Hey Tony!"  
He gives her a sad smile "Hey Abs...have you got a minute?"  
She pauses at the look of sadness and nods "Sure...is Silver ok?"  
Tony lets out a sigh "He is fine Abby...fine but tired"  
Abby walks over and takes his hand before dragging him into her Office "Tell me what has upset you"  
He avoids her gaze as he lifts a hand to run it through his hair "I can't help it Abs...as soon as he enter the house I have to stake my Claim" he looks up and blinks away the tears of fear he feels as he states "I don't let him sleep...he drifts off as soon as he climaxes but then I wake him again" he wipes his eyes "He's fallen asleep twice at his desk and got shouted at both times...also his reflexes have slowed down, what if he gets shot at!? He can't concentrate for too long and all because I need to possess him as soon as we enter the house!"  
Abby listens to it all and nods "When did this all start?"  
He sighs "The night he got shot and Mike was waiting with him for me to get back...Silver was on a medical high and Mike didn't want to risk him running into Vance"  
She gives him a thoughtful look as she notes the way Tonys voice turned into a growl at the mention of Mike and smirks "Did Mike touch Silver? Or did Silver rub himself against Mike?" at the way his body language tenses at the second question, she sighs "Tony...you are feeling possessive from the sight of Silver showing affection to another...even if in his high state he didn't know what he was doing"  
Tony huffs and glares at the floor "I know Mike would never do anything with Silver, as Mike only goes for the Ladies...but I can't help myself from Claiming him!!" he looks up into the sympathetic green eyes "A Felenico only needs a look to became aroused! I've made him have three to four Orgasms a night for the past week! He is so tired that he has fallen asleep again in his chair!"  
Abby tugs her worried and upset friend into a hug "You need to do this on your own Tony...I'm afraid that if I try to help, I'll end up making you even more possessive than you are"  
He nods as he relaxes into the hug "Yeah Abs" he shrugs "I think you're right...I just needed to talk to someone"  
She smiles as she wipes the tears from his cheek "Do you feel better? Now that you have talked about it?"  
Tony nods as he stands "I do...Thanks"  
Abby jumps up and hugs him again before pushing him to the door "It's late and I've got to finish up here before I can go home"  
He chuckles as he turns and tugs her close as he kisses her cheek "Thanks" with that he heads upstairs.

Silver jumps awake as a hand taps his thigh and he tries to get his sleepy eyes to focus on who had woken him up, only to smile as he spots Tony smirking at him "Hey"  
Tony reaches out and softly strokes the sleepy mans face "Lets go home"  
He lets out a whine as he curls up tighter into his chair "I got Paperwork to finish..."  
He shakes his head and stands before tugging at Silvers tail "I've done it for ya...you need to get some sleep Silver"  
Silver rolls his eyes (As if you'll let me sleep) as he stands and follows Tony into the elevator, quickly returning to his desk as he forgets his badge and gun in his sleepy state of mind, before leaning heavily against his Owner as he tries to stay awake through the short journey from the bullpen to the carpark.  
Tony hides his worry as after he helps Silver into the car, he is instantly asleep by the time he enters the drivers side. He gazes at the sleeping Felenico and gently places Silvers tail into his lap only to chuckle as it shifts into his own "Oh Silver...I'll try to cut back on my possessiveness" he glances at the badge and gun Silver had forgotten and tries to push away his guilt at how exhausted his Lover is.  
Silver frowns at the feeling of guilt coming through their Bond and forces himself to wake-up "T...Tony?" he watches as his Mate hides his guilt and he yawns while wrapping his tail around Tonys leg "What's up?"  
Tony shakes his head as he reaches out to stroke Silvers face, slightly relaxing at the deep purr his actions cause "I'm fine Silver, get some shut eye"  
He nods as he quickly drifts off but refuses to let go of Tonys leg even in his sleep.  
He chuckles at move and sighs as he starts the car "I'll try Silver...I'll try" with that he decides to take the longest route home to let the Felenico sleep.


	8. Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver finally tells Tony that he has had enough

Silver grumbles as he feels someone trying to wake him up and he lets out a growl as he curls up tighter in the seat.  
Tony huffs in annoyance and decides to leave him there as he puts their guns and badges away before putting the kettle on with a sigh. Once it pops he smirks as he makes their coffees and enters the Living-Room, to place his cup on the table before heading outside to stand next to a sleeping Silver.  
His nose twitches as he Scents his favourite blend of coffee and he slowly cracks an eye open to spot Tony standing next to his open door with his favourite cup. He yawns as he struggles to co-ordinate his limbs and he frowns as he can't figure out how to get out of the car.  
Tony rolls his eyes before leaning forward to unbuckle his seatbelt and gently tugs him out by his arm.  
Silver growls at the fog that has taken up residence in his brain but sighs in delight as he drinks his coffee while leaning against his Owner. He lets out a yawn and turns his head towards the house before making his way over.  
He watches him stagger slightly and shakes his head as he quickly locks up the car before walking up and wrapping his arm around his Lovers waist.  
Silver sighs as he is lead inside and goes to head upstairs but ends up frowning as Tony guides him to the sofa "Tony...I'm tired"  
Tony nods and lays down before tugging Silver onto his chest "Go to sleep then"  
He curls up ontop of him and instantly drifts off with a deep sigh.  
He smirks as the weight settle on him and he lifts a hand to softly stroke through Silvers Scruff, his smirk turning into a full smile at the deep sleepy filled purr his actions cause "You need your sleep...and I don't trust myself in our bed to allow you to have it" with that he drinks his own cup before wrapping his arms around him while letting himself join him in sleep.

++++

Silver twitches as his full bladder makes itself known and he growls (I don't want to move). After another ten minutes, he cringes at the cramping feeling and grudgingly cracks open an eye. He frowns as he awakes to spot the back of the sofa and lifts his head, cringing at the ribbon of drool that hangs from his mouth, to smirk as he notices that they are sleeping downstairs on the couch.  
Silver yawns once more before attempting to pull away from a sleeping Tony...but fails when the arms around his waist tighten and place more unwanted pressure on his bladder (Do not pee! You are a fully grown man...you are not going to piss yourself!) with that thought in mind he tries to break the grip again, only to whimper as Tony tugs him closer before suddenly flipping them over so he is pressed into the cushions.  
After another half an hour, he whines as he pushes at his Owners chest while his bladder feels as if it will burst in any minute "I need a wee! Let me go!"  
Tony growls and shakes his head as he tightens his hold further "No...don't wanna"  
Silver growls back "I am NOT going to piss myself!" with that shifts to place his feet underneath himself and counts to three before kicking them both off the sofa and onto the floor.

Tony snaps awake with a grunt as his back connects to the floor with a dull thud and he tries to figure out what has happened. He instinctively tightens his grip, around his Mates waist, as he feels Silver pull away and then cringes as he feels warmth before the smell of urine.  
Silver flares crimson as he wets himself and fights back the tears of embarrassment as Tony finally lets go of him. He gets up and glares at the floor "Tony...I think you need help" he looks up "I can't keep living like this. I know that in the eyes of the Law...I don't get a say in things, what with being a Felenico and such...but-" he gestures to the wet patch of his jeans "-you wouldn't let go of me and as I am your Bonded Felenico...I couldn't force you too"  
Tony stands and goes to touch him but flinches as Silver tries to avoid his touch "Silver...Jethro, I can't help myself" he gives him a sad smile "At least you got some sleep"  
Silver sighs and nods before indicating upstairs "I'm going to clean up"  
He nods as he watches him go and sighs as he feels the need to follow him. He shakes his head as he gives in.  
The Felenico growls as he hears Tony following him and rolls his eyes as he strips before entering the shower. He groans as the hot water bathes his skin and he moves to one side, to allow Tony some room.  
Tony smiles at the forgiveness and runs his hands over the muscular back and down the strip of fur that runs down his Felenicos spine "I'm Sorry about earlier" at Silvers nod, he presses himself flush against his back while wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. A smile crosses his face as he feels a wet tail wrapping itself around them both "I love you Silver"  
He nods "And I you Tony...I just can't keep living like this" he sighs "You even growled at Dad for hugging me the other day!"  
Tony stiffles the growl that wants to escape at the memory of someone touching 'his' Silver "I'll try to tone it back...but it's hard-" he gets interrupted by Silvers mobile going off.  
Silver gives him an apologetic smile as he leaves the shower to answer it "Silver DiNozzo"  
"Probie! Dead Marine in Baltimore, be there in ten to pick you up"  
"Yes Boss"  
"Don't be late" with that the phone goes dead.  
Silver sighs "Got Work, a dead Marine...Mikes picking me up in ten"  
Tony growls but at the narrowed eyed look, he goes quiet "Ok...you better get ready"  
He nods as he steps back in and begins to quickly and efficiently clean them both. Once finished he rubs himself dry, swearing at the fact his tail is still damp, as he quickly dresses and only just makes it in time for Mike appearance He turns and waves at Tony as he gets in and greets the rest of his Team.  
Tony watches him go and tries to ignore the feeling of loneliness that settles within his chest but smiles as he feels Silvers love through their Bond and decides to use his day off to tidy up the house for his Mates return, starting with the soiled clothes as he scolds himself "I can't believe you made him piss himself!" he shakes his head "You really do have a problem" with that he gets on with his tidying up.


	9. A Bed For The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver has to spend the night away from Tony.

Mike cringes as the wet tail ends up in his lap once more and he decides that he has had enough as he slams on the breaks.  
Silver yelps in shock as he his snapped into his seat by the seatbelt, which stops him from crashing out of the windscreen. Once over the shock, he checks over his companions in the back and as everyone seems fine he narrows his eyes at the driver "What the fuck Mike!? You trying to kill us or something!"  
The three men in the back glance at the two bristling men and decide to stay out of it.  
Mike growls as he tugs at the wet tail, causing the Felenico to snatch it back and out of his lap "Keep that blasted wet thing outta my lap!"  
Silver snarls as he wraps his tail around his waist "I would have dried off my now, if you hadn't pushed me off the Dock!"  
He narrows his eyes "I didn't shove you into the water! You tripped!"  
The Felenico bares his teeth as he lets out a deep growl "You pushed me! I don't trip as my tail keeps me balanced" he huffs as he glares out of the window "Just take me home so I can clean the stench of the seawater from my fur!"  
Mike rolls his eyes "No chance of that I'm afraid, weathers to bad to travel back...we'll have to stay here"  
Silver snarls in anger but quietens at a touch on his shoulder and turns to face Roger  
"Y-You can use my p-phone to call T-Tony, as yours i-is somewhere in t-the water"  
He nods and Thanks him before aiming a glare in his Bosses direction as he types in the number.  
Mike sighs as he starts the car and heads out to find a cheap place to rest for the night.  
He wraps his wet tail tighter around himself as he waits for Tony to pick up  
"Tony DiNozzo"  
"Hey...it's me, I'm borrowing Rogers as I kinda lost mine" he winces at the silence and cringes at the next words  
"How did you lose it!? Fine, you can tell me about it when you get home"  
Silver bites his bottom lip before answering "We're staying here overnight as the weather has gotten worse and the Boss doesn't want to risk us crashing" he flinches at the anger he feels spiking through their Bond and he sighs at the possessive growl he hears (Great...I doubt I'll be allowed any sleep for the next week or so) "Tony...it's only for one night, possibly two...please calm yourself down"  
"I AM CALM!...I...I just want you here, I don't like it when we're apart"  
He huffs "Me neither Tony, but it comes with the Job" he looks up as Mike parks the car and sighs "I have to go now...Mikes found us a place to crash"  
"Ok Silver...I-I love you"  
Silver smiles as he gets out of the car "Love you too" with that he hangs up and walks over to join his Team.

Mike sighs "You only have two rooms? There's five of us"  
The Lady behind the desk shrugs "I've only got two double rooms...one's got a chair if that helps"  
He huffs and nods "It'll have to be" with that he hands over the NCIS credit card.  
She accepts it with a smile "Would you like breakfast aswell?"  
Mike rolls his eyes "I doubt Leon would allow it...but yeah, charge it" he looks up and smirks "About time you lot appeared!"  
Silver huffs and steps forward "They were waiting for me Boss...Tonys not happy but I think I got him calm"  
The Lady stares at the Felenico and shakes her head "We do not allow Pets I'm afraid"  
Mike raises an eyebrow "We haven't got any" he turns at a tap on the shoulder and comes face to face with Silver  
"She's talking about me, Boss"  
He frowns before turning back to the Lady with narrowed eyes "He is an NCIS Agent! Not a Pet!"  
She just stares back at him "I don't care! He has a tail and wears a Collar! Besides...he probably has fleas and God knows what else in that stinky fur!"  
Silver bristles as he growls "I don't have FLEAS!" his growl deepens as Mike tugs him by the Collar, while snatching the room keys, before leading him up the stairs  
"We're staying here, Probie and all...you lot coming or what!?"  
Brent, Ari and Roger jump at the bark and quickly run up to catch up with a chorus of "Yes Boss!"  
Silver snarls as he is shoved into the double room and growls as Mike sends the others into the next. He bares his teeth in anger "I don't need you to back me up!" he moves closer and slits his eyes as he growls "And don't you EVER touch MY Collar again!"  
Mike just looks at him before stating "Take the stick out of your arse and go wash that stench from yourself, otherwise you can sleep on the floor!" with that he walks over to the bed and strips down to his boxers before getting under the sheets.  
He growls as he heads into the small Bathroom and strips out of the damp clothes as he enters the small shower.

Mike huffs at the deep purring and sits up in bed "Probie! I'm trying to sle-" he stops at the sight of a slightly damp white Tiger walking into the room before jumping onto the bed. He frowns and shakes his head "No way Probie! I am not sleeping with you like that!"  
Silver swivels his ears and flattens himself out next to him as he begins to doze.  
He narrows his eyes as he is ignored and sharply pokes him in the ribs, smirking at the yelp of shock "Change back"  
The Tiger huffs in annoyance as he shifts back to Man "Fine! Happy?"  
Mikes eyes widen in shock at the naked man and he cocks his head to one side as he softly strokes the fur down his spine "You still have fur, as well as a tail?"  
Silver arches up into the touch "Yeah, the fur thing is a Felenico trait...but the tail is unique to me" he sighs as he gets up into a seated position while covering himself with his tail "I never got to collect my 'go' bag and I didn't think you'd feel comfortable with a naked man sleeping beside you...I thought you might prefer a 'tamed' Tiger instead"  
He smirks "If you want to borrow some clean clothes...just ask, I always bring two sets with me anyway as it's always best to be prepared" with that he gets up, to head over to his bag and rummages inside before chucking a clean pair of boxers at him "You can keep them, I've got plenty"  
The Felenico smiles as gets off the bed and rips the back, to make room for his tail, before quickly putting them on and getting back into the shared bed "Thanks Boss"  
Mike shakes his head as he gets in beside him "No problem Probie...now go to sleep and quit the noise!"  
Silver yawns before curling up and smirking as he drifts off to the sound of Mikes soft snores "Night Mike"


	10. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Silver has a Case to get on with

He curls up closer against the warm body with a deep purr only to still at the Scent of cigar smoke. He cringes as he opens his eyes to find that he has curled himself around his Boss, in his sleep and gently untangles himself before getting out of bed (I can't believe you did that!) he shivers at the thought of what would have happened if Mike woke up...or even worse, that Tony would have found him sleeping all curled up around the sleeping man. His head turns at a knock on the door and he heads over to open it  
"Room 238? I have two breakfasts here"  
Silver nods and takes the plates before shutting the door and heading back to the bed. He looks at both hands and sighs as he prods the sleeping man with his tail "Boss...breakfast"  
Mike slowly wakes with a grumble "Get that thing off me"  
He cringes and wraps his tail around his middle as he waits for Mike to sit up before handing his tray.  
He narrows his eyes at the Felenico "You could have told me that you are a cuddler, Probie!"  
Silver freezes and feels himself blush "I-I didn't mean it Boss!" he cringes as a thought comes to him and he bites his bottom lip as he takes a seat "Can...can you not mention the cuddling thing to...to Tony?"  
Mike raises an eyebrow before digging into his breakfast "Why's that? Nothing happened besides you refusing to let go while sleeping"  
He tightens his tail around his waist as he prods the overdone eggs with his fork "Something is up with Tony...I don't mean to talk out of line about my Owner...but" he sighs as he looks into Mikes brown eyes "He is becoming too much! He is the reason I haven't been getting enough sleep and...and yesterday...he...he" silver looks away in embarrassment as tears flow down his cheeks.  
Mike just keeps quiet and watches as Silver calms himself down. Once the wet blue eyes look up at him, he slowly nods "I won't say anything...but it seems like you need to talk to DiNozzo, as it's too dangerous for you to not have enough sleep" he reaches over and pats his shoulder "What about that Mark guy? As it may have something to do about you being you rather than just Tony"  
Silver sniffs as he wipes his eyes "Sorry about this" he gives him a shaky smile.  
He shakes his head "It's ok Probie" he smirks at he raises an eyebrow "Although next time I'd prefer it if you kept to your own side of the bed"  
He chuckles and nods "You know what? Tony was right about you...you aren't a complete bastard"  
Mike lets out a bark of laughter as he finishes off and heads for the bathroom "Gotta take a whiz, grab a set of clothes from my bag and then we better be off"  
Silver nods as he quickly finishes his own breakfast "On it Boss" before checking out his options.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Silver growls at Brents chuckle and twitches his tail in annoyance as he tries to stay professional, but fails as he catches sight of himself and sighs as he stares at his reflection (You would be chuckling as well if you caught sight of someone in beige shorts and a white speedy gonzales shirt) he huffs as he glances down at his shoes (Thank God he had trainers not sandals!) with that he wraps his tail around his leg as he takes notes from the chat he had earlier.  
Mike smirks at the sight but narrows his eyes at Brent and decides to intervene "Langer! If you don't have anything to do...I can find you something!"  
Brent jumps at the bark and quickly states "No Boss! Working Boss!" with that he quickly gets on with his photos, smirking as he makes sure to get a few shots of Silver in them.  
Roger chuckles at the goings on and heads over to Mike "B-Boss! O-Our Marine had a p-place near h-here"  
Mike nods "Take Ari and Probie, I'll stay with Langer"  
Silver smirks as his sensitive hearing picks up the whispered "Shit" from Brent and he nods to Mike as he follows Ari and Roger to the car.  
Roger smiles as he leads them to the car and hands Ari the keys as he takes the passenger side while Silver gets into the back "H-His place is d-down the road and on the t-third exit"  
Ari nods as he starts the car and drives while glancing at Silver in the back "You ok my Friend?"  
Silver smiles "I'm fine...I'm just not looking forward to seeing Tony" he lets out a sigh "I don't understand why but he has become so possessive of late"  
Roger frowns "I-Is that why you h-have been falling asleep at y-your desk?"  
He nods as he turns to gaze out of the window "He hasn't been letting me sleep...but as a Felenico, it doesn't take a lot to get me aroused"  
Ari shakes his head "He has no reason to become possessive over yourself, as due to your Collar it is only he that you obey"  
Silver huffs "I know that and so does he...but it's like he can't control it and with myself being Collared by him, I don't really get a say in things" with that he wraps his tail around his middle as he attempts to change the subject "So what was Petty Officer Wallis up to then?"  
Roger quickly checks through his PDA "W-We believe it w-was a drug deal g-gone bad, as he d-did have m-minute traces o-of heroin on h-his clothes b-but Ducky will i-inform us if he was a u-user"  
Ari rolls his eyes as he spotted the change of subject and parks to where Roger directs before leaving the small group into the Flats.

An hour later Silver pauses as he enters the Bedroom and opens his mouth to Scent the air, frowning at the unusual smell "Guys...I think I may have found something"  
Ari appears from the Living-Room while Roger walks in from the Bathroom  
"What Silver?"  
"W-What have you f-found?"  
The Felenico sniffs up to the bed and then along the wall before pausing at a light switch. He frowns and cocks his head to one side as he flips the switch only for nothing to happen "I think this is fake...the odd Scent stops here"  
Ari gets out his camera and takes a few shots before nodding to tell Silver to go for it.  
Silver plucks out his knife, Thankful that he didn't lose that in the water, as he carefully removes the switch from the wall only to jump back in disgust at the sight and stench of a decomposing pigeon which has been stuffed into the small gap. He curls his lip in disgust as he tries to get the stink out of his throat "That's disgusting!"  
Roger cringes as he opens up an evidence bag before gingerly tugging the corpse out and dumping it into the bag.  
Silver gags as the Scent assaulted his nose and he backs away "I may be sick!"  
Ari holds up a hand "Wait my friend...look" with that he points at the hole and takes a few photos before pulling out a few cards and a list of names "I think we have found the jackpot"  
Roger nods as he checks the papers "I-It's a diary of e-every meeting...h-he even wrote who b-bought which and w-when each transactions t-took place" he looks up in excitement "I-It even states w-who he was meeting b-before his death!"  
Silver removes his gloves before covering his mouth and nose "I think we have everything...lets get back and save Brent, as I think Mike would have been tempted to get rid" he shakes his head at the chuckles from his team members as he leads them out and back into the car while forgetting that he hasn't called Tony since the night before.


	11. No Call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is pissed

Tony paces the Bedroom floor as he waits for the call from his Mate and growls as he glances at the time "He should have called by now!" he huffs as he runs a hand through his hair before deciding on a quick shower as he is running late.  
He grabs his keys, wallet, mobile and Sig as he runs down the stairs and leaves the house. He slams the door shut before stalking over to his brand new red Ferrari and gets inside.  
After a calming breath, he glances at his phone and growls as he still hasn't received a phone call "He is in so much trouble when I next see him!" he pauses as a thought comes to mind and he searches through his contacts before bring the phone to his ear  
"Franks"  
"Mike? Is Silver there?" he cringes at the silence and begins to fidget  
"Are you shitting me!? I'm on a Case and you're calling to check up on your bit of tail!"  
Tony growls "Just answer the question, Mike! Or better yet put him on!"  
"...you need to calm down DiNozzo, he did tell me that you have been acting odd"  
His eyes narrow as he glances out of the window "What do you mean he told you!? When was that?"  
"Breakfast, don't worry about anyone over hearing as we were alone"  
Tony feels his heart skip a beat "You were alone?...Did you sleep with him!?"  
"Jesus Tony! You know that I'm not interest in him or any other male for that matter"  
He growls "Silver isn't just any other male! He is a Felenico and as such, he can be irresistible to any straight person...look at myself for instance!"  
"Tony...we shared a Room and that was it! Now I need to get back to Work, as I have a Murderer to get" with that the phone goes dead.  
Tony stares at the screen before scowling and throwing it into the passenger seat as he starts the car and heads for Work.

He rolls his eyes as the young female Agent, who dared to knock his coffee out of his hands, runs away in tears and he huffs in annoyance as he heads for his desk minus his coffee. He growls at the rounds of 'Morning Boss' and takes his seat before going through his e-mails.  
Tim glances at Kate and at her shrug, he glances at Ziva who just shakes her head and he sighs as he continues going through the Cold Case he is working one.  
Tony narrows his eyes as spots the way his Team members glance at one another and is Thankful that they don't start a conversation with him. He huffs as he finishes going through the Department memos and all that other annoying crap on the computer before starting on going through the Reports and Paperwork.

A couple of hours later, a shadow across his desk which makes him look up and he narrows his eyes "What?"  
Rick huffs "You're meant to have signed off our Reports by now!"  
He just glares at him, waiting for the shocked gasps of his Team and everyone elses that is currently in the Bullpen to die down before slowly growling "They do not have to be signed off until the next day at twelve o'clock...what is the time?"  
He glances at his watch and winces "Eleven thirty...but still, as the Leader of the MCRT you should have done it by now!"  
Tony slams his pen down and walks around his desk, right into Ricks personal space before growling "You have a problem with how I run my Team!?...If so, might I suggest putting in for a Transfer! As I never wanted some snot nosed Probationary Agent on it in the first place!" he gets a deep feeling of satisfaction at the way Rick suddenly pales and he turns to glare at his Team "I'm going for coffee! You'd better have found any Lead by the time I return...or you'll be stuck inside with myself for the rest of the week!" with that he storms over to the lift and out of the building.

Tim cringes as he watches him go and sighs as Rick heads back to his own desk. He shakes his head and turns to Kate "I take it Silver stayed out and hasn't called?"  
Kate nods as she glances at Tonys desk "I hope he returns soon...I can't Work with him if he gets as bad as last time he spent time away from the Felenico"  
Ziva looks up "When he was at FLETC, he wasn't this bad...Silver isn't in any danger? Is he?"  
Tim frowns and turns to his computer, to try and locate Silvers mobile...his eyes widen in shock as the last signal was from last night and was in the river "It looks like Silver has taken a swim"  
They all pause at the sound of the elevator ding and turn around to look in shock as the man in question walks in, dragging another man in cuffs.  
Silver pauses as he feels eyes watching him and he turns to glance in the direction of his Owners Team, frowning as the five of them stare at him in shock. He glances at Roger in confusion and at his shrug, he sighs "Take Harris down to interrogation"  
Roger nods and takes the cuffed man away, smiling as Ari accompanies him.  
Brent pats Silvers shoulder "Go and see what they want...I'll get started on the Reports"  
Silver nods and heads over to the group of people.

Kate smirks at the sight of the Felenicos dress and she shakes her head "Silver, what are you wearing?"  
Silver chuckles as he curls his tail "Mike shoved me off the Dock and into the river...he says I 'tripped', but this-" he waves his tail in the air "-stops me from losing my balance" he looks around and cringes as he realises that he had forgotten to call Tony this morning "Shit! Where's Tony?"  
Tim grimaces "Gone for coffee...he isn't happy"  
Kate nods "Yeah, he made Sarah cry and everyone else is avoiding him"  
Silver sighs as he wraps his tail around his middle "Yeah, I got distracted by the Case and well...we caught the Murder Suspect, we reckon it was due to the drugs" he reaches up to stroke his gold and platinum Collar "The Marine was going to report it and Harris decided to kill him as he wouldn't accept a pay off"  
Kate nods "It makes sense as a motive, you found enough evidence to pin it on him?"  
He nods "Mikes downstairs talking to Abby, he wants to make sure that it's all water tigh-" he stills as his head snaps into the direction of the elevators. He frowns and whispers "Tony?" before suddenly gasping and collapsing to the floor as agony flares through their bond and bolts through his body as he forces himself to stay awake...all he knows is that Tony is in serious trouble.


	12. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Tony

Silver growls as people surround him and he forces himself up onto his knees before using Kates desk to drag himself onto his feet "Tonys hurt...I need to get to him!" he lets out a cry of pain as he feels his Mates through their Bond. He takes a deep breath before slamming himself against the wall and before using it to slide himself to the Lift, sighing in relief as Tim takes his left while Ziva takes his right "Thanks...I need to get to him"  
Tim nods and calls over to Rick and Jenny to continue with their Caseload after informing Agent Franks and the Director about what is going on.  
Ziva gently strokes through the Felenicos Scruff as they enter the Lift "We will get to him"  
Silver nods as he tries to stay awake through the pain "Quick...he doesn't have long" he starts back at a sharp pain through his left side and grits his teeth as he pushes out the Lift.  
Tim quickly follows and places Silvers arm over his shoulder "Come on...lets go and find him"  
He heavily leans onto him "Turn left once outside...then turn right"  
Kate nods and takes Ziva with her guns drawn.

They pause at the entrance of an alley and glance at one another as they hear the sounds of objects hitting flesh. They turn at Silvers growl and Kate gestures for Tim to hold the Felenico back before they move forward.  
Ziva slowly creeps closer and holds out her weapon "NCIS Freeze!!"  
The four men turn and stop at the sight of the two women with guns. They turn to each other before dropping they weapons of tire irons and two-by-fours.  
Kate steps forward and cuffs them before calling it in.  
Silver snarls as he tries to pull away from Tim...but in his weaken state, he fails and he lets out a deep whine at the sight of his bloodied Owner before bursting into his other form and running over.  
Tim yelps in shock, as he ends up holding onto the tattered remains of Silvers shirt. He quickly pulls out his gun as one of the men go to run "Stop or I'll shoot!"  
Ziva sighs in relief as Mike appears followed by more Agents.  
Silver growls as he covers his Owner before hissing at the people who go to approach him. Once they back off, he glances down and begins to clean him up but stills at the bark of  
"Probie Stop!!"  
He bares his teeth but flattens his ears as he spots the Paramedics  
"Let them look after him"  
Silver snarls as he ignores the Command. He watches as the Medics slowly walking up and he bares his teeth, only to jump as a hand wraps itself around his paw and he calms as he spots dazed green eyes looking at him.  
Tony tries to focus on the blurry Tiger and gives him a shaky smile "L...Let th...em"  
The Tiger nods and moves to the side as the men check over his Mate but keeps close as he rubs his face against the blood drenched hair. He flattens his ears as he tries to send over his strength...but somehow Tony refuses to accept it.  
Tim gently strokes the Tigers Scruff as he turns to the rest of the Agents "Someone has to go with Silver...the Hospital will not allow a Felenico without someone to be with them at all times"  
Mike nods "I'll take care of Probie...make sure the Bastards go down and figure out why they tried to kill him"  
Silver rolls his eyes in annoyance (All I care about is Tony) he gets up and follows the stretcher into the ambulance, as he tries to hide his worry about his Mate.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He paces the room while letting out an continuous growl, ignoring the way that he is freaking out the other Relatives in the waiting room.  
Mike watches him and sighs as he grabs his tail before tugging him next to him "Sit down and stop freaking out the other Relatives!" he narrows his eyes at the slitted blue "Or I'll get Tim to get your leash!"  
Silver snarls before huffing and climbing up onto the chairs as he waits for news on his Mate. He flattens his ears as he lays down and places his head on Mikes thigh with a deep whine.  
The Agent looks down at the Tiger and shakes his head as he runs his fingers through Silvers Scruff "We'll find out soon enough as to what condition Tony is in" he looks up as the door opens and frowns at the man in the wheelchair who heads for them "Can I help you?"  
The man smiles "Hey Old Silver"  
The Tigers head shoots up and he reaches out to rub his head against his old friend.  
Mark chuckles "Easy Silver, I haven't put the brakes on" with that he turns to the other man "I'm Mark Southwood...the man who trained Silver" he smirks at the loud purr as he runs his fingers through the slightly bloodied fur "Tonys obviously getting better"  
Mike frowns "The Docs told you!?"  
He shakes his head as he gestures to the Felenico "If Tony was dying, Silver would be aswell"  
Mikes eyes widen slightly "So it is true then? A Felenico will die with its Owner?"  
Mark nods and reaches into his bag, pulling out a pair of shorts "Here Silver, go get changed"  
Silver glances at the door before flattening his ears in worry  
"Probie! Go get changed, we will stay here and wait for you"  
The Felenico nods in defeat as he takes the shorts before quickly trotting into the Gents. He enters a cubical and shifts forms while closing the door, he leans against it as tears fall down his cheeks "Please Tony...be ok" with that he rips the back and puts them on.

Mike and Mark smile as Silver walks in but they both cringe at the bruises that cover his torso  
"Probie? Were you hurt?"  
Silver frowns before looking down at himself "Oh...these are Tonys bruises, I helped heal him and they move onto my own body"  
Mike runs a hand through his hair "I don't understand this Felenico crap" he pats the seat beside him "Take a seat"  
Mark reaches out to gently stroke Silvers Scruff "You do know that Tony will be ok? You can feel him can't you?"  
Silver wraps his tail around his waist "I know he is ok...I'm just worried as to what Tony will be there when he awakes" at the twin frowns, he decides to explain further "Lately he has been acting rather too possessive and don't get me started on the jealousy"  
Mike sighs as he pats his thigh "You weren't being fully honest when you told me not to mention the fact we 'cuddled' in the room?"  
Silver nods "He has been keeping me on edge every night and I end up having three or more climaxes a night...I can't focus or stay awake during the day and then end up falling asleep at the wrong moments"  
Mark listens to it all but before he can answer, Doctor Pitt walks in  
"Tony DiNozzo?"  
Silver stands "Over here! Can I see him?"  
Brad smirks "In a minute, first let me explain...Tony suffered bruised ribs and his kidney did take a brunt of the hits, his left kneecap ended up being smashed...but we did fix it as to the best we can and he also has serve concussion"  
The Felenico shifts from foot to foot "I need to see him...please Brad?"  
The Doctor nods and leads him into the room "I've cleared it with the Ward, you can stay"  
Silver nods as he heads over to his healing Owner and smiles at the sight of another bed that is placed next to Tonys. He slowly crawls onto it and places his head onto Tonys shoulder before gently wrapping his tail around their middles. He lets out a deep sigh and begins a soft purr as he lets himself drift off while keeping his senses on his Mate, waiting for the time when Tony wakes.


	13. Tony?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up...but not right

Silver growls as the Doctors check him over and he huffs in annoyance as they poke and prod him. He calms slightly as he watches them move onto his Owner but sighs as he still doesn't wake up (It's been five days now) he glances down at himself and notices the bruises have turned that icky yellow colour (He is healing...so why isn't he waking?) with that he lets out a whimper as he curls up as close as he can to his still unconscious Mate.  
Mike watches them through the window and shakes his head as he spots Mark wheeling his way over "He still hasn't woken up"  
Mark sighs "We need to get Silver to eat and drink something...otherwise he'll become ill" he glances at the Agent "Did you find out the reason behind the attack?"  
Franks nods "Yeah, Tony stepped in when one of them wasn't taking no for an answer...they followed him out and decided to 'Rough him up' a bit, to teach him a lesson" he lets out a sad chuckle "They quickly realised they're in serious trouble, as they didn't know he was a Federal Agent...they'll be going down for a long time"  
He smirks "Serves them right" he looks up at an alarm and watches in shock as Tony bolts upright from the bed while trying to attack the ventilator in his mouth.

Silver jumps and falls out of the bed as Tony suddenly shoots up, he quickly scrambles up and grabs his hands "Stop! You'll only cause yourself some damage!" he turns as Brad rushes in and lets him take over as he backs off while wrapping his tail around his middle.  
Brad watches as the wide, panic filled green eyes gaze at him and he calmly states "Calm down...I take it that you want this tube out?" he waits for the nod before getting him to lay back down "Take a deep breath and hold it"  
Tony does as instructed and as soon as the thing is removed, he begins to cough and gasp as he tries to breath.  
Silver whines and moves closer only to flinch as Tony pushes him away. He lowers his gaze in shame as he waits for him to calm.  
Brad frowns at the odd move and as soon as Tony has stopped coughing, he places on a oxygen mask "You back with us Tony?"  
He looks up with a nod before frowning at the Felenico, he tugs down his mask "W...Who is th...at?"  
Silver jerks away as his heart shatters, he looks at Tony "I'm Yours...I'm Silver"  
Tony frowns before shaking his head "I'm not Gay"  
Brad turns to look at the devastated Felenico and sighs "I think it would be best if you wait outside Silver"  
He looks up with wet eyes and nods "I-I'll go then" he reaches out to stroke his Owners hand, only for his heart to break as Tony sharply moves it out of reach. He gets up and leaves the room before crumbling to the ground.

Mikes eyes widen in shock and he quickly grabs his Agent "Probie!? What happened in there!?"  
Silver looks up before grabbing his Boss and crying into his neck as he tries to get the comfort he seeks only to let out a distressed whimpers as Mike tries to push him away.  
Mark tugs Silvers tail, as he spots the discomfort on Mikes face and opens his arms.  
The Felenico turns at the touch and crawls onto Marks lap as he lets out his heartache.  
Mike frowns as he awkwardly pats the mans shoulder "Probie...what is going on?"  
He calms himself down before whispering "He has forgotten me...he doesn't love me anymore"  
At the gasp from Mark, Mike rolls his eyes "So? Wait until he remembers"  
Mark shakes his head "You don't understand...without Tony loving and accepting Silver, he'll go into a depression and die" he shrugs "A Bonded Felenico won't be able to live long when rejected...that is why they are put down as it's just too cruel to leave them to waste away and die"  
Silver presses closer to his old friend, sighing in relief as he gets the comfort he seeks and glaces at the window before flinching at the green glare he receives.  
Mike narrows his eyes "Tony won't allow that to happen...he loves him, he has only forgot how much"  
Mark softly pets Silvers Scruff and turns as a worried looking Brad appears.  
Brad sighs as he reaches out to stroke the distressed Felenico before stating "He has forgotten the last five years...he believes himself to be thirty-seven" he huffs "A year before Silver came into his Life"  
Silver looks up with teary eyes "W-Will he ever remember?"  
Doctor Pitt shrugs before running his hand through his hair "I dunno...he may remember everything or only bits or even nothing" he sighs "There's nothing wrong with him accept memory loss, his knee is repairing nicely and his other wounds are almost fully healed-" he glances at Silver with a raised eyebrow,smirking at the soft smile before continuing "-at this rate, he'll be discharged at the end of the week"  
Mike nods and turns to glance at the man in question "What caused the memory loss?"  
Brad lets out a sad chuckle "With all the concussions and head injuries, Tony has received in the Past and up to today...I'm surprised nothing like this has happened before"  
Silver lifts a hand to wipe his eyes "Can I still stay with him? Even if he doesn't want me touching him?"  
The Doctor pauses "I don't know...Tony didn't want you there, but you are his Felenico" he sighs "Yeah, I'll have a word with the Nurses but don't stress him out in anyway"  
He nods before kissing Marks cheek and entering the room.

Tony glares at the creature and smirks as it avoids his gaze but frowns at the Collar. He tugs down his mask and states "Come here!"  
Silver slowly makes his way over in hope only for his heart to shatter further at the next words to come of of his Mates mouth  
"You are meant to kneel, have you forgot your training!?"  
He shakes his head as his bottom lip trembles but he holds it together as he moves into the Submissive pose that he hasn't used since his first Undercover Op with Tony when they were after the Arms Dealer, Rene Benoit.  
Tony gazes down at the creature and reaches out a shaky hand as he touches the gold and platinum Collar which reads 'Silver DiNozzo, Property and Mate of, Anthony DiNozzo Junior' before touching the Dog-Tags which reads 'Felenico Silver DiNozzo' and the second second 'Gunny Jethro Gibbs'.  
Silver looks up as he feels the confusion and cocks his head to one side "Tony?"  
He looks up into the somewhat familiar blue eyes and sighs "I don't remember...why would I even gt a Felenico? And a male one at that?"  
Silver gives him a sad smile "Senior got me as a gift for your thirty-eight Birthday" he wraps his tail around his middle "You didn't want me at first...but it was my last chance otherwise I would have been put down" he glances at the floor before looking back up "We Mated the first night and you Claimed me"  
Tony sighs as he shakes his head "I don't remember any of it" he glances at the creature and sighs "It can't be comfortable, sitting like that...take a seat but not too close"  
The Felenico nods as he slowly crawls onto the other bed, while being careful not to touch his wary Owner. He looks up into the green eyes and sighs at the confused look "Go to sleep...you need your rest, to heal" a smile crosses his face at the way Tony subconsciously trusts him by shutting his eyes and drifting off. He wraps his tail tight around his middle as he watches over him as he sleeps.


	14. Mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony still doesn't remember...

It's been a week...a long week where Tony has been healing...but still doesn't recognize him.  
Silver sighs and looks up as Mike appears with a bag "Hey Mike...what's that for?"  
Mike shakes his head at the sight before him and takes a seat on the bed next to the Felenico "Probie...you need to eat, if not for yourself...do it for DiNozzo!" with that he hands him a ham sandwich on white bread.  
Silver stares at it and shakes his head "Not hungry"  
He sighs in annoyance before poking him in the side "Seriously Probie...I've seen more meat on a corpse"  
The Felenico frowns and looks down at himself before letting out a sad chuckle "The weight loss has nothing to do with eating...it's the rejection" he wraps his tail around his middle "He won't even allow me to touch him...not even on the hand"  
Mike frowns and bites his bottom lip as he lifts a hand to stroke the Felenicos Scruff.  
Silver closes his eyes as he enjoys the touch which he has been refused. He arches into the touch with a deep purr and sighs in delight as he slits his eyes in pleasure, not noticing the narrowed eyed green glare that is aimed at him.

Tony watches as 'his' Felenico basks in the touch of his Boss and huffs in annoyance as he doesn't understand why he doesn't like people touching the creature...yet he can't bring himself to touch it either. He shakes his head as he tries to understand why he can't remember things but turns his head as Brad walks in.  
Doctor Pitt smiles as he notes that Tony is awake "Hey Tony, have you remembered anything?" at the shake if his head, he sighs "I was hoping that you'd have gotten something back"  
Tony huffs "I've tried to remember...I'd looked over Case files and that...er" he frowns "Silver? Yeah Silver, he has shown me photos of us both...but it's all a blank!" he shakes his head "I don't think it's ever going to come back"  
The Doctor sighs "Well...other than the last five years of your memory, everything is back to normal" he looks down at his Papers and sighs "You're free to leave, maybe being around familiar surroundings will bring things back to you?"  
Tony looks up in hope "You...You think?" at the small nod, he gets himself up and attempts to stand but stumbles slightly only to be saved by a pair of strong arms that wrap around his middle. He tenses before turning and hitting at the bare chest "Get Off Me!!!"  
Silver flinches and lets go while backing away in rejection "I-I'm Sorry!"  
Mike steps forward and places himself infront of the rejected Felenico "DiNozzo! Calm do-" he stops as he feels Silver rubbing himself against his back and he turns his head while barking "Silver Stop!"  
Tonys head snaps up and he frowns before stating "Silver, Attention!"  
Silver gasps in shock as he drops to his knees and deep into Subspace. He lowers his gaze to the floor while grasping his hands behind his back with his rear resting on his heels and his knees spread.  
Brad and Mike stare between the Felenico and the man.  
Tony frowns "What...what is he doing?"  
They all turn as a voice states  
"You've sent him into Subspace via using his trigger word"

He listens to the sound of a wheelchair being pushed in and lets out a purr as the man lifts his chin before petting his hair  
"Tony, you have dropped Silver into a place where he can only feel peace and pleasure"  
His purr increases in volume as the fingers begin to lightly scratch his scalp and he relaxes further while slitting his eyes in pleasure. He shifts forward and rests his head on his friends lap with a deep sigh of delight as he listens to the voices  
"Well...get him out of it then!"  
"No-one besides yourself can let him out...Tony, you Collared him and so...only you have the power to Command him"  
Silver twitches his tail and wraps it around his middle while snuggling even closer into Marks lap...put pauses at the familiar Scent of his old Trainers arousal. He lets out a groan of need as he nuzzles the mans crotch, whining as his hair is grabbed at the same time a hand grabs his Collar and he is tugged away.

Tony glares at the man who touched the Felenico that is apparently his and he looks down into the lust blown blue eyes before stating "How do I wake him?"  
Mark sighs "Easy Tony...he is a Marine"  
He nods "Ok...At Ease"  
Silver blinks through the fog that has taken up residence in his mind and gives his Mate a drunken purr as he rubs himself against legs "Hey..."  
Tony smiles despite himself and hesitantly pets the silver strands before cocking his head to one side as a foggy reappears "Hey Sleeping Beauty"  
His purr increases in volume at the words and he watches as Tony takes a seat on the bed before crawling over and resting his head on his Owners thigh.  
Mike smiles at the sight and shakes his head "Well...I have to get back, what with my Second in Command being out of Commision" he smirks at the worried look Silver gives him "It's ok Probie, you need to look after DiNozzo" he gives Tony a nod before leaving the room.  
Tony watches him go before turning his glare onto the wheelchair bound man "So...how do you know Silver?"  
Mark chuckles "I'm the one that trained him" he smirks "Old Silver, here, was going to be put down until Senior decided to take him...well Pearl pointed him out"  
He nods as he cards his fingers through the surprisingly soft black and white striped fur along the Felenicos shoulders "Dad takes her everywhere...she's better at keeping people calm while Valhallas better at protection" he smiles "I couldn't believe it when he said he was going to buy a second one, I thought he was going to have a problem with the two of them...but they seem to get on well"  
Silver sighs "Senior has three now Tony...he bought himself a new female Snow Leopard, by the name of Djairo, last year"  
Tony frowns "He did?" at the Felenicos and the other mans nod, he lets out a sigh "I have forgotten so much...." he turns to the Trainer "I take it we are friends? Or are you here to take Silver away"  
Mark smirks at the deep growl that is aimed at himself while he watches Silver wrap his tail around Tonys leg in a defensive gesture before straightening up "Yes Tony, me and you are friends and No...I'm not here to take Silver away from you" he lets out a sigh "I was called here to be informed about your condition and about Silvers"  
A look of confusion crosses his face as he glances down at the now purring Felenico "What about him?"  
He gives him a sad smile "You rejected him when you woke up...unlike us, rejection can kill a Felenico" he watches as the hand tightens in Silvers Scruff before continuing "He has lost quite a bit of weight over the seven days and he isn't eating at all...he is also accepting any type of contact from anyone" he smirks "Even Mike has grudging petted him a few times, to keep him calm and sane"  
Tony takes a better look at the Felenico and only now notices that he isn't as filled out as he was in the photos. He looks him over and spots that the Bonding Collar is rather loose, he moves without thought and removes the gold Collar from around Silvers neck...


	15. Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark quickly acts

Silver jerks back in shock, hard enough to hit the wall as he lifts a hand to touch his now Collarless neck. He lets the tears fall as he gazes up into the indifferent look and nods "Y...You don't want m-me anymore" with that he curls in on himself.  
Mark swears and attempts to move closer...but his wheelchair gets caught on the side of the bed and he ends up on the floor with a grunt. He grits his teeth as he drags himself over just as Silver beings fitting.

Tony frowns as he tries to understand what is going on. He watches in shock as Marks wheelchair topples over but before he can offer any assistance, he watches on as the man drags himself over to the Felenico before tugging him into his lap. He looks down at the cold metal of the Collar and frowns "Do you need this?"  
Mark narrows his eyes in anger as he runs the flat of his hands over Silvers back, chest, arms and legs. He lets out a sigh of relief as the fitting begins to calm and he aims a death glare in Tonys direction "NEVER!...Never remove a Felenicos Collar!" he glances down as Silver begins to shiver and wraps his arms around the poor Felenico "A Felenico will die when you removes it's Collar while it feels rejected..." he looks up "...you are lucky I was here, otherwise you would have killed him without realising so"  
Tony looks at him in confusion before lifting a hand to wipe his cheek...only to find that it's wet "I...I'm crying?"  
He nods "Your subconscious is grieving over the near lost, you may not recognize him, but there is a part...deep inside you that does" he shrugs "That's why you have been giving everyone that touches Silver a death glare"  
Tony sighs before biting his bottom lip as he moves to sit on the floor beside the Trainer. He doesn't understand the why...but he need to touch the shivering Felenico.

Silver looks up and pulls away from the touch, as he can't take anymore rejection (Why won't Mark let me go?) with that thought, he buries his head into the crook of Marks neck while wrapping his arms and tail around his old friend.  
Mark gives Tony a sad smile as he spots the hurt in the green gaze and shakes his head "He can't deal with anymore rejection Tony" he lifts a hand to run it through Silvers Scruff, as he feels his shoulder becoming damp from the Felenicos tears "He is a creature of love, some say for pleasure and in a way they are right...it's a great pleasure to have the love of a Felenico who will never leave you for another and will love you until their Death"  
Tony lets his own tears fall "I am so Sorry, I-I wish I could remember the love we had...but I can't! It's all a blank!"  
Silver shifts slightly and looks up at his Owner with red teary eyes "Y-You won't reject m-me anymore?" at the shake of his head, he hesitantly unwraps his tail from Marks waist and cautiously places it around Tony.  
He smiles as he strokes the fluffy tail and frowns "Red dot?" he looks up at the sound of a quiet purr and at the small smile, his own one widens "Another memory?" at the nod, he glances at the Collar within his hands and smirks "Well now...this belongs to you"  
Marks eyes widens as he tries to stop him only to huff in annoyance as he hears the 'click' of the Collar being fastened in place.

Silver gasps in shock and groans in arousal as the Bond flares to life deep within him. He growls as he rubs himself against Mark and his arousal spikes even higher as he feels an answering hardness pressing against his rear. He lowers his face as he starts to groom Marks neck, in a rough caress, at the same time as he grinds himself against the confined cock.  
Mark tries to keep the Felenico still as he once more glares at Tony, who looks at him in a mixture of shock and jealousy. He shakes his head while trying to control his reaction to the amorous Felenico, who is trying to literally get into his trousers "Tony!! A Felenico needs to 'reconnect' after a traumatic experience, such as an idiot removing their Collar" he turns to Silver and grabs his wrists in an attempt to stop him, growling in annoyance as he notices that Silver has managed to get his jeans unbuttoned but thankfully hasn't had a chance to tug his boxers out of the way.  
Tony backs away slightly at the sight of Silver attacking Mark and glances down at himself in shock as he notices that he, himself, has gotten hard from watching.  
Silver pauses as he Scents the air and whines as he picks up the delicious smell of Tonys arousal. He tugs himself free as he crawls into Tonys lap and begins to rub himself against him.  
Mark sighs at the look of uncertainty and decides to help him out "If you want him to calm down...just tell him to cum"  
Tony frowns "Like, cum Silv-" he jumps at the roar and grimaces as he feels the wet heat that soaks the Felenicos shorts, only to let out a startled grunt as Silver falls heavily ontop of him.  
Mark rolls his eyes at the look of worry and shakes his head "He always passes out after a climax...always has done" with that he reaches out to tug him off the other man, once he frees Tony he asks "Now, if you don't mind...could you give me a hand back into my chair?"  
He cringes as he glances at the wheelchair that is currently on its side and nods "Sorry about that, again"  
He shakes it off as he accepts Tonys help back into his chair, sighing as he uses his hands to tug his legs into place. He looks up and smirks as Tony lifts the now unconscious Felenico into the bed and chuckles "They're lighter than you think"  
Tony nods "I once had to carry him from the Basement, up to our Bedroom as I freaked him out" he frowns before a smile crosses his face "I-I remember it! I...he killed someone? A...Master?"  
Mark sighs and nods "Yes, Silver killed Louis Callen-" he pauses at the Felenicos whimper before continuing "-he drugged Silver and repeatedly raped him, Silver killed him in order to save you"  
Tony gazes down at the sleeping Felenico and runs his finger over the jagged scar "I saw his bones...that Bastard cut him open before dying" he leans down and curls up around Silver while resting his head over his Felenicos heart "Thank-God you were here Mark...I may not remember everything and my memory may still be fuzzy, but one thing I am sure about about...is that I love him" a soft smile crosses his face as he hears a sleepy purr that answers his declaration.  
Mark smiles at the sight and decides to give them some peace "Right then...Abby will be here tomorrow to give you both a lift Home" he smirks as he realises Tony has fallen asleep and shakes his head with a chuckle as he wheels himself out of the room "Night you two...I hope you'll get through all of this ok" with that he leaves the Hospital to spend his time with his own Love.


	16. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a Nightmare and acts odd around Silver

Silver cringes in his sleep before tugging and kicking of his soiled shorts before sighing as the uncomfortable feeling goes and he turns to face his Mate. He pushes at Tonys chest and once his Owner is on his back, Silver drags himself ontop before curling around him as he drifts back to sleep.  
He frowns as he hears a whimper and cracks open a sleep blue eye...only to cock his head to one side as Tony twitches in his sleep.  
Tony turns his head to the side as his Nightmare changes for the worse

'He runs through a long corridoor, opening each door before slamming it shut as he checks the next. He looks up as he hears Silvers cry of pain and tries to calm his panic as he heads further into the corridoor "I'm coming Silver! I'm coming!!"  
He suddenly freezes as he opens a door and spots Silver gazing up at him with tears in his eyes....but it's not his Felenico which turns his blood cold...but the Man who currently is fucking him "You're...you're dead!?"  
Louis smiles as he gazes down at the Felenico "So is Silver...you killed him and in doing so...you gave him to me" with that he grabs a tight handful of the Felenicos Scruff before pounding into him, becoming more aroused at the screams of pain.  
Tony shakes himself and tries to come to his Mates aid...only to slam into a thick wall of glass that blocks him from approaching the bed. He frantically looks around, for a way to get to Silver...but fails. He turns to gaze into the fear filled ice blue eyes "Silver! Silver I am here! He isn't your Owner! You're Mine!"  
Silver looks at him before turning away "You killed me by rejecting me...only Master loves me" he turns to stare directly into the green eyes "I am no longer Silver DiNozzo...Property and Mate of Anthony DiNozzo Junior-" he lets the tear fall down his cheek "-I am now, Silver Callen....Property and Mate of Louis Alan Callen"  
Tony shakes in his "No! You are Mine! Mine Alone!!" he watches in fear as Louis pulls out a knife before repeatedly stabbing Silver while shouting out his completion...'

Silver jumps out of his skin as Tony wakes up while screaming his name. He flinches away and goes to hide, only to yelp as his tail is suddenly grabbed.  
Tony gazes at the tail as he tries to calm his breathing. His eyes follows the tail, up to the strong back and up to stare at fear filled ice blue eyes.  
Silver yelps as he is tugged by his Collar into a desperate kiss. He melts into the move and opens his mouth in Submission, mewling in need as Tonys tongue enters before taking possession of him  
"Mine!!"  
The Felenico nods and groans "Yours!" he whines as Tony pulls back but purrs at the lusty look he receives. He shuffles away and lowers his chest to the bed while keeping his rear in the air and shifts his tail to one side.  
Tony stills at the move and quickly wraps his arms around Silvers waist before tugging him to the side and pressing against his back.  
Silver yelps in shock as he is tightly held and glances over his shoulder when he feels Tony trembling "Tony?" he goes to turn, only to cringe at the sudden burst of fear that he can Scent. He frowns in worry before wrapping his tail around Tonys waist while letting out a soft purr.  
He becomes drowsy at the comforting sound and tries to stay awake...but slowly fails and it's not long until he is in a deep sleep.

Silver turns his head as he hears a soft snore and huffs before glancing down at his erection (Great...what a waste) he reaches down and gently runs a finger along his hard cock (I can't even stroke myself) he sighs as his hips jerk in pleasure and he shakes his head as he attempts to get comfortable. He is just about to drift off...only to snap awake as Tonys fingers wrap around him but whines the hand stills and ends up just cupping him.  
Tony growls in his sleep as he presses himself against his Felenicos back while cupping his front as Louis watches him through narrowed eyes from the door to the room.  
The Felenico whines as he tries to move his hips, only to yelp as Tony sharply bites him. He sighs in defeat and goes limp within the hold, smiling as Tony removes his teeth from his shoulder. He lets out a soothing purr, as he Scents Tonys fear, while forcing himself to go to sleep.

+NCIS+

Silver frowns as Tony switches between not wanting him near him...to getting him aroused before backing off again. He sighs as Tony pulls away yet again and he shakes his head before curling up on his chair while Tony checks out their house to see if it brings back any memories.  
He chuckles as he thinks back to when they left the Hospital and Tony saw his red Ferrari...although it did hurt that he remembered Kort blowing up his Mustang. Silver rolls his eyes (I wish I could tell Tony about the CIA's involvement and the way Kort was threatened with Logan being put down if he didn't help...but I promised him that I wouldn't tell...and as long as Tony doesn't ask me out right, I won't break that Promise!) he lifts his head as he spots Tony walking down the stairs and smirks at the wide eyed look.  
Tony runs a hand through his hair "Did you know...er...well I guess you did..."  
Silver chuckles as he wraps his tail around himself before rubbing his face against the arm of the chair "I take it you are talking about the 'Guest' room?"  
He frowns as he walks over to collapse onto the couch, but lifts his head as Silver climbs ontop of him and snuggles close "You're a cuddler...aren't you?"  
He smirks as he nuzzles his Owners chest "Yup" he sighs and lets out a purr while slitting his eyes in pleasure as fingers lightly scratch along his Scruff.  
Tony chuckles at the sound...but stills as he feels Silvers erection poking him in his stomach.  
Silver grumbles in annoyance as he is pushed off Tonys lap and huffs as the man in question heads for the kitchen. He rolls his eyes before removing his denim shorts and shifting into Tiger form. He yawns and stretches himself out onto his left side before drifting off.  
Tony walks back in with two cups of coffee but pauses at the long, pink jagged scar that runs up along the Tigers right side. He bites his bottom lip before moving closer.

Silver lifts his head as he feels a hand softly petting his side and cocks his head to one side at the dark look that crosses the handsome face.  
He looks up and narrows his eyes as he grabs Silvers Collar while snapping "Change!"  
The Tiger yelps as his body obeys the Command and he frowns in confusion as he is tugged across Tonys lap, with his head shoved into the cushions and his feet hanging off the arm. He looks up in confusion...only to yelp in shock as Tony slaps his backside.  
Tony watches in fascination as the red hand print fades and he smirks before repeating the gesture on the other cheek.  
Silver yelps again and struggles to get free, only for Tony to tighten his grip around his waist. After around ten or twenty slaps...he goes limp as tears roll down his cheek.  
He snaps out of his Headspace as he hears Silvers quiet tears and softly rubs the hot skin in an arousing manner.  
Silver calms slightly at the touch, while trying to figure out what he did to deserve the punishment, as he is gently lifted and held in a comforting hug. He buries his head in the crock of Tonys neck and once his tears stop falling...he pulls back "W-What did I do?"  
Tony gazes into the puffy red blue eyes and states "You let another touch you...I know you had no choice...but you were Mine first!!"  
Silver thinks back and whines in confusion "I...I never let another touch me!" he rubs himself against his Mates chest "Who? Whose touch did I allow?"  
Tony growls as he wraps his arms tightly around him as he whispers "Louis...Louis Alan Callen"


	17. A Shock And A Hyena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver goes to see his Dad before talking to Kort

Silver waits until the hold on him fully relaxes in sleep before gently pulling out from under the heavy body. He gazes at a sleeping Tony and shakes his head at the distressed whine he hears. He silently picks up a pillow and rubs it against himself and once sure that it carries his Scent...he gently places it underneath his Owner.  
Tony sighs and snuggles closer as he is enveloped in the soothing Scent.  
The Felenico nods and quietly pulls on his demin shorts, careful of his still slightly stinging backside, before leaving the room and taking the Challengers keys as he heads out to see his Dad.

+NCIS+

Silver quietly heads for the door and wraps his tail around his middle as he knocks. He bites his bottom lip as there is no answer and looks around before removing his shorts and shifting forms.  
The Tiger glances around and picks up his shorts as he heads to the back. He looks up and nods to himself as he rears back onto his hindlegs before stretching out his paws and climbing up the brickwork and into the Guest Bedrooms window. Once inside, he shifts back and gets dressed but before he goes to shout out...he pauses at an odd noise.  
Silver frowns and cocks his head to one side as he hears a muffled groan and his frown deepens as he opens his mouth to Scent the air...only to pick up his Dads arousal. He wraps his tail tighter around his middle as he silently makes his way to Jacks Bedroom. His eyes widen in shock at the sight "Dad!?"

Jack starts at the voice and pulls back to turn to glance at his Son "Leroy!?"  
Silver shuts his eyes as he tries to erase the image of his naked Dad snogging an equally naked Duck.  
"You can look now"  
He cautiously opens his eyes to spot both men dressed in robes sitting next to one another one the bed. He just continues to look in every direction other than the two sets of blue eyes that stare back at him. He huffs as he runs a hand through his short silver hair "How long has this been going on?"  
Duck goes to answer but gets stopped by a hand softly petting his arm and he looks up into the bright blue gaze of his Lover  
"Can you put the kettle on? I think I need a chat with my Son..."  
He nods and kisses Jacks cheek before leaving the room.  
Silver lets out an angry growl "You had the nerve to have a go at me! For turning 'Gay'!?"  
Jack sighs "Leroy...I never had a go at you...I was surprised and that was all" he pats the seat beside him "Come, sit down so we can chat"  
He shakes his head "I'm fine standing!" he lets out a sigh "How long...how long have you both been an item?" at the way his Father lowers his gaze, he lets out a loud growl "Was Tobias right!? He stated that he caught you kissing Duck after Mum died!"  
Jack sighs "Leroy, Ann knew about my other fancies...she accepted that part of my Life"  
Silver snarls "What was she then!? An experiment? A way for you to get your rocks off?" he narrows his eyes "You only Married her because you got her pregnant! I bet you still fucked Duck before going back to the stupid co-" his head snaps to the side as he is delivered a stinging slap. He lifts a hand to cup his cheek as he glares back into the narrowed eyed glare  
"I loved your Mother...she was the only Woman I ever loved! Once she became pregnant with you...all three of us decided that I will stay and provide for her" he lifts a hand to angrily wipe away the tears that form "I never cheated on your Mother! It is true that Duck and I kissed after the funeral...but nothing else happened!" he lets out a sigh "We only decided to start the Relationship after I found you again and I moved in here"  
Silver just stares at him before shaking his head "I can't deal with this at the moment" with that he turns and runs out of the room and out of the house, passing a startled Duck. He leaves the Challenger as he runs out into the night.

+NCIS+

An hour or two later, he slows down and leans against a wall as tears run down his cheeks (Why did you react that way?) he looks up into the dark sky (Sorry Mum...I never meant to darken your Memory). He pauses at the sight of the Church that belongs to the Bowling Nuns and rubs away his tears as he quietly makes his way around to the back.  
He lets out a startled yelp as someone jumps him and he ends up on the floor with someone laying on his back. He cringes at the Scent of a cheap soapy substance and growls as his attacker rubs himself against his rear "Get off Kort!"  
The Hyena Felenico chuckles as he nuzzles Silvers Scruff "What are you doing in my Territory?"  
Silver huffs as he squeezes out from underneath the heavy weight and flicks his tail in annoyance as he notices that Kort has Scent Marked him. He lets out a deep sigh as he looks into the playful jade eye "I don't really know how I got here"  
Kort frowns at the troubled look and stands before taking Silvers hand "Come...lets go inside"  
Silver pauses "What about Logan?"  
He chuckles as he rolls his eye "He is out with the Nuns and Abby...I was invited but I decided not to go" with that he tugs him through the open hatch and into his and Logans Bedroom.

Silver curls his tail as he glances around the room in curiosity and turns at a tug on his tail. A small smile crosses his face as he takes a seat next to the Hyena Felenico, only to chuckle as Kort presses against his side with a growling purr. He shakes his head as he wraps his tail around his middle and bites his bottom lip before asking "How can you cope? How did you manage to survive this long without an Owner?"  
Kort stills and narrows his eye as he growls "I don't need an Owner!" he turns his head away before pulling back and curling around a pillow that carries his Mates Scent "Man can never be trusted...they just abuse and use us as objects"  
Silver cocks his head to one side and sighs as he slowly crawls over to comfort the suddenly sad Hyena "Not all Man are like that" he soothingly begins to groom Korts short Scruff "What has happen to you...to make you feel that way?"  
The Hyena curves into the touch before pulling away "You have never experience what I have" he turns within the hold and lays across Silvers chest while playing with the other Felenicos tail as he whispers "I wish I were like yourself...being able to live a Life before becoming this creature" he sighs as he rubs himself against him "My Father knew instantly what I was...and when my first change happened...he forcefully took me"  
Silver freezes before letting out a deep snarl of anger "Your Father raped you!?" as the jade eye refuses to look at him, he growls in realisation "He did it more than once?"  
Kort nods "He wanted to show me what a Felenico is good for...he sold me to a Bastard that continued my 'Training' before taking me back and using the face of the Hyena to strike fear into his Dealers" he curls up tighter around Silver "My only company was his Tiger, Dmitri" he shivers "Father punished him for protecting me and I was then sold on...I then became Renes toy and pet" he spits out the last word before glaring up into the ice blue eyes, after glancing at the Bonding Collar, as he states "No Man has ever gained my trust...only others of my Kind have!"  
He shakes his head as he runs his fingers through the short tuft of fur that creates the Hyenas Scruff "You will meet a Man you can trust" he sits up and glances into the jade eye "I can see it written on your face...you want to belong somewhere...to someone"  
Kort looks away "I have Logan...that is enough" with that he sighs as he gazes out the window "You should be heading back to your 'Owner' before he begins to worry"  
Silver sighs as he spots the sadness etched in the Hyena shoulders and shakes his head "I'll stay until Logan returns" he smirks as he spots the look of happiness and rolls his eyes as Kort pushes him down before spooning up behind him. He lets out a warning growl as he feels his arousal poking him in his tail and huffs as a rough tongue grooms his Scruff.  
The Hyena chuckles "So...what did you come here for?"  
Silver sighs "After hearing what has happened to yourself...my problem is silly" he gives him a sad smile "I think I was sent here to help you"  
Kort pauses before a smile crosses his face as he realises that the chat has made him feel better within himself. A growling purr erupts from his chest as he presses closer, smirking at the low growl as his erection leaks over the Tigers tail while he sighs "Yes..I think you are right, I do feel better"  
He rolls his eyes and slits them in pleasure as Kort begins to groom him while they wait for Logans return.


	18. Tobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver heads home and Tobias and Tony have a chat

Silver hesitates outside the front door as he hears raised voices from inside  
"I don't care Tobias! He should have told me where he was going!"  
"Calm down DiNutzo! I'm sure Jethro will return soon...he was always running off when we were kids!"  
A deep growl answers the statement "He is in so much trouble when he gets home!"  
Silver bites his bottom lip while wrapping his tail around his middle before stepping through the door. He cringes as he spots the dark look across Tonys face and nervously moves from foot to foot "I...er" he gestures to the stairs "Heading for a shower" he freezes at a deep growled  
"Stop!"  
He audibly swallows and glances in his Owners direction, flinching at the narrowed glare  
"Where were you?"  
Silver plays with his tail as lowers his gaze "Went to see Dad..."  
Tony rolls his eyes and steps closer...only to pause at the musky soap Scent.  
The Felenico whimpers at the dark look and instantly drops into the Submissive gesture.

Tobias frowns in confusion and heads over. His frown deepens at the anger he spots and he reaches out to tap the younger mans shoulder "Tony what is it?"  
Silver tightens his tail around his waist as he leans away from his pissed Mate.  
Tony growls "I recognize that Scent! It's that filthy Hyena!" he reaches out and tugs Silver head back by his hair as jealousy and possessiveness shoots through him "You spent the night with him!?"  
The Felenico cries out in shock mixed with pain. He looks up into the flinty green eyes "No Tony! I-I kept Kort company while Abby took the Nuns and Logan out bowling!"  
His eyes narrow "Why did you lie to me then!?"  
He shakes his head, as much as he can, while answering "A Felenico can't lie to it's Owner! I-I visited Dad and he...he was kissing Duck! I-I ran from him and ended up at the C-Church where Kort jumped me!" he lets out a whimper as the fist tightens in his hair "Nothing happened! He Scent marked me as he knew it'll piss you off!"  
Tony gazes into the wide blue eyes before nodding and releasing his hold "Go upstairs and wash his stink off you...you have twenty minutes to get back down here"  
Silver nods and scrambles up the stairs and into the shower.  
Tobias watches him go before gazing at his old friend "You seriously need some help with your possessiveness Tony" with that he takes his arm and guides him to the Living Room.

+NCIS+

Silver cautiously makes his way downstairs with only his Collar and Tonys shorts on. He gazes into the room and quietly kneels beside his Owner.  
Tobias frowns at the odd behaviour "Why is he kneeling? You don't normally like him kneeling?"  
Tony gazes at the Felenico and reaches out to softly stroke the damp silver hair "I don't make him kneel?" he sighs "My memories are still pretty fuzzy"  
Silver bites his bottom lip as he shuffles closer, hesitantly resting his head on Tonys thigh.  
He smiles as he gently cards his fingers through Silvers Scruff...pausing as a new memory pushes it's way to the surface

'Silver shuffles closer and rests his head on his thigh while listening to him enjoying his Breakfast. He only lifts his head when a hand comes down to offer him a bite. He watches as his Felenico completely relaxes and smirks as he notices him beginning to doze once more while nuzzling his stomach. A chuckle escapes his chest and he opens his knees to smile as Silver automatically moves inbetween them. He reaches down to run his fingers through the soft Scruff while trying to read the paper. A smirk crosses his face as he spots that Silver has Scented the musk of his arousal before nuzzling along his crotch as he attempts to give him more pleasure'

Tony smiles as he tugs Silver up and into his lap "I remember hand feeding you Breakfast" he looks into the wide blue eyes before smirking 'I then took you on the table...before Mark and Probie arrived with pizza!"  
Silver lets out a deep purr as he snuggles closer "Yes...you are remembering things!" he sniffs at Tonys neck before rubbing himself against him "It was during the Rene Case...Mark came round to tell us about the four Felenicos"  
Tony stills and glances down and frowns "You...you attacked me?" as the body goes to pull away, he tightens his grip "No...no, it was my fault" he looks down and kisses the damp silver hair "I...I don't allow you into Subspace as much as you need"  
The Felenico nods before shrugging "After L..." he takes a deep breath as he attempts again "After I was taken, you feared me going there...but we have sorted it and we were fine"  
Tobias sighs at the confused look and decides to help his old friend to explain "Tony...he is referring to your possessiveness"  
Tony frowns "I'm not that possessive!" at the two sets of raised eyebrows, he huffs "Ok...I maybe a bit"  
Silver rolls his eyes "More than a bit Tony" he looks deep into the green eyes "You refused to let me move and I...I ended up pissing myself"  
He cringes at the sudden memory and instinctively tightens his grip "I did...didn't I?"  
Silver nods as he shifts to make himself comfortable before curling up within his Mates lap "Still love you though...but I would like you to tone down your possessiveness" with that he yawns and begins to doze.  
Tony watches him and smiles as he softly runs his fingers through the striped Scruff.

Tobias sighs as he spots the love in Tonys eyes and glances away "I wish I had someone to love like that...Diane has left with Emily and has decided to Divorce me"  
Tony looks up and gives him a sad smile "I'm Sorry to hear about it" with that he pats the seat beside him "Come here"  
He smiles as he sits next to him while watching his old friend sleep "You know...when me and Jethro were kids, he'd always be able to sleep anywhere" he chuckles "Maybe it was his inner cat?"  
Tony returns the chuckle as he soothingly rubs his Mates back, enjoying the rusty purr his actions cause before turning to face the man "Tobias, I think you should acquire a Felenico. There isn't a being more companionable...more loving...more absolutely loyal than one of these creatures. Take myself for example! I truly am in heaven! I never suffer of sexual starvation and I always can discover new ways to have pleasure in his wonderful company" he raises a hand as Tobias goes to interrupt "Yes...I know, You aren't gay or bisexual...but there is always the possibility of getting a female Felenico! Even if they aren't as great as the male ones...I assure you, as Silver and Mak has told me about my Dad...who has now got two female Felenicos and they just love causing arguments between them!" he gives him his trademark DiNozzo grin "Tobias, you should make a commitment to change, my friend! And get yourself one of these beautiful creatures"  
Tobias bites his bottom lip as he gazes at the sleeping Felenico "I'm not sure Tony...I had never met one that has peeked my curiosity"  
He shrugs "You just haven't met the right one" he smiles as he runs his fingers through Silvers Scruff "They will never leave you or turn to another..." he pauses as he realises what he has just stated and shakes his head "I'm an idoit! Silver will never leave me!" he turns to his friend "I got possessive as I know Ari is after Silver, he is attracted to him something terrible! But Silver will never go...he maybe stuck working alongside Ari...but nothing will happen from it!"  
Tobias smirks as he drinks the rest of his cup of scotch "So...you finally have realised that?" at the look, he shrugs "Granted, I don't know much about Felenicos...but one thing I can tell you about Leroy Jethro Gibbs...is that he is loyal until the end" he chuckles "I remember when an attractive Woman wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, as he was Married to Shannon at the time, and in the end he dragged me out of the bar and drove us back to his!"  
Tony smirks "I'm guessing that you weren't impressed?"  
He rolls his eyes "Hell no! I was chatting up this fit girl! Who, when I found her the next time we entered the bar, believed Jethro to be my jealous Partner!"  
He lets out a deep chuckle while tightening his arms around his sleeping Mate "But you didn't mind? Not really?"  
Tobias smirks as he shakes his head "Nah, I understood his actions...and the two bottles of fine Scotch settled my anger" he glances at the clock "I better get going" with that he stands...only to sway slightly.  
Tony quickly reaches out and grabs him "Whoa! Careful Toby!" once he drags him back down, he shakes his head "Sleep here as I don't want to risk you ending up having an accident"  
He nods and with a small yawn...he is instantly asleep.  
Tony rolls his eyes and tugs the blanket from behind the couch and chucks it over their sleeping friend before snuggling into the corner of the sofa as he gazes down at a sleeping Silver "I love you, you silly furball"  
Silver smiles and curls up closer while letting out a sleepy purr.  
Tony chuckles and just watches over him as he sleeps deep into the night.


	19. An Evil Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike sends his Team into a criminal warehouse...and Silver is sicken by what he finds

Silver smiles as a warm body presses against his back and he lets out a deep purr while wrapping his tail around his Owners waist "I wish I could stay here with you...but Mike says he needs me to help on this Case"  
Tony nods as he nuzzles his Mates Scruff "I'm still signed off for a week...but I know that you are needed" with that he turns him around and kisses him before dressing him "Come on...Mike is waiting downstairs for you"  
He nods and sighs as he follows him with his tail curled up in anticipation.  
Mike looks up as the Felenico appears and stands up "Took your time Probie!"  
Silver ducks his head as he takes his Sig and badge "Ready Boss" he turns to Tony and pecks his cheek "I'll call you on the way home"  
Tony waves him off and smiles "I'll be here...good luck"  
The Felenico smiles and curls his tail before waving and running out after Mike.

+NCIS+

Silver cringes as they stop outside a big warehouse and wraps his tail around his waist while pressing against Roger, to seek comfort.  
Mike raises an eyebrow at the move and huffs "What is wrong Probie?"  
He shivers and backs away "This place...Felenicos have been murdered here"  
Ari cocks his head to one side "According to our Records...illegal drugs have been made and shipped out here, there was no talk about Felenicos"  
Silver whines but jumps as Mike cuffs him around the back of the head "Man-up Probie! I need your impressive sense of smell" he chuckles "You are better than any normal sniffer hound"  
Silver slits his eyes in displeasure "I'm feline! Not canine!"  
Mike shrugs before straightening up "Ari, Brent...go round back! Silver with me and Roger, you're in the van on lookout"  
Roger nods and gets into the van "T-There are ten m-men altogether...I-I can't see w-where they all are, but s-seven men are in the building w-which should mean the t-three others are o-on sentry duty"  
Silver nods and passes around the headsets "Radio Two" before placing on his own and after waving to Roger, he follows Mike to the front on the building.

They crouch low and Mike gestures to the left as he heads for the right.  
Silver rolls his eyes and wraps his tail around his leg, to keep it out of the way, as he heads into the darkness. He turns a corner and stills as he hears chatter, he looks around and ducks into a room as the three men walk pass. His blue eyes narrow as he whispers "Three men heading your way Boss" a frighten growl makes him pause and he feels the hairs of his Scuff in answer to the sound.  
Silver slowly turns and stops in shock as he spots skinned coats hanging from the wall and his stomach flips when he realises that they are skins...not from Big Cats...but from Felenicos. He backs away in fear and repulsion, only to jump as he feels something touch his tail and he turns with a snarl as he comes face to face with a caged black Amur Leopard. He looks into the dark brown eyes and notices the way the caged Felenico gazes at his Collar in longing "Who are you?"  
The Leopard turns to gaze at the big rock that sits by the door before gazing back at him and swiveling his ears.  
Silver nods "The stone stops you from switching?" at the Felenicos nod, he sighs as he looks at the lock "If I let you out...you going to behave and stay beside me?"  
He lets out a mewl and shakily stands before bowing his head.  
Silver looks at him in confusion and sighs as he reaches into the bars to softly stroke the furry head, smiling at the deep purr of acceptance "Ok then...get back" with that he retracts his claws and uses them to pick the lock.  
The Leopard watches and once the door swings open...he hesitantly limps out.  
Silver smiles but frowns as he notices an odd contraption around the Felenicos cock and he quickly gets out his mobile and takes photos, after having to figure out how to get the thing to work! Before putting on gloves and then takes the painful thing off the poor Felenico, grunting in pain as the Leopard sinks his teeth into his shoulder. He snarls as he removes the contraption "I'm guessing that hurt! But if you ever attack me again..."  
The Felenico flattens his ears at the threat and lets out an apologetic whine.  
Silver rolls his eyes and nods before tapping his head piece "Boss? I have found some disturbing items..."  
A huff echos through the line "Can you be more specific Probie!?"  
He sighs "Mike...they have been skinning Felenicos...and it looks like the drugs they are dealing in, is Felenico semen"  
"Semen? How is that valuable?"  
Silver runs his fingers down the boney back of the black Amur Leopard "A Felenicos semen is a powerful aphrodisiac...a hundred times better than viagra but without any of the side effects" he huffs "Why do you think Felenicos are gathered up in Facilities to become Adopted? A lot of people would take advantage of them...but once a Felenico is Bonded via a Collar, only the Owner will get the benefits" he turns as he senses men approaching...heavily armed men "Shit Boss! I have been made!!"  
"Hide...or blend in as we come to your aid"  
Silver looks around and huffs as he enters a side room, out of range of the rock, to strip down before shifting into Tiger form...just as three men burst into the room with weapons drawn.

+NCIS+

Mike curses as he is suddenly pinned down by gunfire and quickly ducks down as he looks for an escape route. He turns a corner and almost has a heart attack as he comes face to face with a stuffed Lion...he frowns before drawing back in fear and disgust as he realises that it was once a Felenico. After checking around, he decides to end this and stands up before shooting his shooter dead and turns to kill another.  
Brent pauses as he spots his Boss killing the men and after glancing at Ari...they decide to give him cover as he just stands there, taking out each man that appears until the only ones left are the ones with Silver.  
They slowly make there way over, before attempting to make out how many men are inside before jumping in fright as a loud roar echos throughout the building.

Silver snarls as the men look him over with hunger in their eyes (Well at least they haven't opened fire on you!) he growls in warning as one of the three men attempt to tug the shaking Amur Leopard away. He narrows his eyes before taking a deep breath and letting out a deep roar, that echos and shakes the walls.  
The men jump back in fear before clamping their hands over their ears.  
Silver uses the distraction to push the Leopard to the back corner, so he can defend him better and smirks as he spots the dark chocolate mop of his Boss's hair. As he notices him looking up, he waves his tail three times and swivels his ears at the nod he gets in reply.  
Mike turns to the others on his Team "There are three heavily armed men...Silver is inside in Tiger form and it looks like he is protecting another Felenico, I can't make out the breed other than a big black cat"  
Ari nods and smirks "One man each then?"  
Brent pauses "Shouldn't we keep one alive? So we can find out if there are more places like this?"  
Mike huffs...but nods in agreement "We will only spare the head guy" with that he peers back into the room and signs +Which one is the Boss?+  
The Felenico huffs as he gazes at the three men who stand there watching him. He narrows his eyes before sitting down, while swiveling his ears as he tries to figure out who is who. He gazes at the man on the left and notes the Scent of fear that reeks from him (Obviously not him then) with that he turns to the other two. The man on the right keeps eye contact while the middle one discreetly checks with the other man (Got ya! Now just have to figure out how to tell Mike) he rolls his eyes before letting out a hiss as the middle man steps towards him. He flattens his ears and flicks one to the man on the right as he spots Mike looking at him  
*On the right?*  
Silver nods and yawns, showing off his teeth as he slowly walks backwards, pushing the black Amur Leopard back in the process just as Mike, Ari and Brent storm the place. He covers the Leopard with his bigger frame as bullets fly everywhere and smirks as two of the men are killed while the other is severely wounded.

Mike smirks and calls in the clean up crew before turning to Silver and running his fingers through the Tigers Scruff "That was clever thinking Probie!" he gazes at the other Felenico, who is currently cowering under the Tiger "Who is your friend?"  
Silver rolls his eyes as he heads off to switch forms, growling as the Leopard follows him (Great...I hope he won't attempt anything funny) he sighs as he shifts forms with a groan, only to jump as a wet nose investigates his rear "Get out!"  
The Leopard frowns and shifts forms with a pained whimper.  
He cocks his head to one side as he gazes at the thin black man "It hurts when you shift forms?" at the nod, he sighs "I'm Silver...you got a name?"  
The Felenico quietly states "Gerald"  
Silver smiles and holds out his hand before rolling his eyes as he takes Gerald's hand and shakes it "Nice to meet you!" he gazes at his pile of clothes and sighs as he gives the other Felenico his trousers and shirt as he takes his boxers and jacket.  
Gerald bites his bottom lip as he notes the hole in the trousers and shrugs as he puts them on...only to frown as they seem too big.  
Silver chuckles and flicks his tail in amusement "They are too big for you at the moment and the hole is for my tail"  
The Felenico nods before reaching out and gently touches the soft tail fur "Why do you have a tail in this form?"  
He lets out a sigh "My first changed happened when I was thirty-five instead of thirteen...I was Married to my childhood sweetheart and we had a kid together! By first change coincided with the death of my family...so I ended up with a tail in this form"  
Gerald nods as he puts on the shirt "My first change, at thirteen, was in our Village...we were taught that cat-people were chosen by the Father of Man, as punishment for how Man has treated the World and Nature...my Father was ashamed and my Mother was disgraced" he looks up into the ice blue eyes "So when a white man entered our Village willing to buy me at the age of fifteen, my Family accepted the money without question"  
Silver wraps his tail around his middle as he gets dressed "I am Sorry for what happened to you...my Father believed I had died along with my Family and we gave only just made contact again a few years ago"  
The Leopard goes to answer only to shy away as the man with the tash walks in  
"Hurry up Probie! We need to head back and get the Paperwork done otherwise you won't be seeing Tony until tomorrow!"  
Silver huffs and nods "Yes Boss! Coming Boss" with that he goes to leave the room only to pause as Gerald hovers in the doorway. He sighs and gives him his tail, smirking as he takes it and he leads him back to the Navy Yard.


	20. A Possessive Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver reacts badly to Geralds actions

Silver growls at the looks he receives as he walks into the building barely dressed with Gerald holding onto his tail. He sighs as when they reach the Bullpen, Gerald crouches down and hides underneath his desk. He shakes his head as his trousers and shirt are chucked out from under it before a tail pokes out from the side.  
Mike rolls his eyes at the move and shoves Silver forward "Probie, you better get him sorted...as you know Vance doesn't like your kind!"  
The Felenico huffs as he heads for his desk and crouches under, only to draw back as a rough tongue licks his cheek "Gerald...you can't hide under there!"  
The Leopard looks up and flattens its ears in distress before jumping as a voice states  
"Silver!? Why are you half dressed!?"  
Silver cringes and glances up at his pissed Owner "Tony...Gerald needed some clothes"  
Tony frowns and crouches down to have a look, only to chuckle as a rough tongue licks him "Aww! Isn't he sweet!"  
Silver snarls and rubs himself against 'his' Tony in a possessive gesture while glaring at the other Felenico.  
Gerald draws back in fear, as he remembers the Tigers roar, before exposing his belly in a sign of Submission.  
Tony rolls his eyes and pulls away before handing Silver his go-bag "Get dressed, as I don't want others looking at what his Mine" he smirks "I'll watch over the Leopard"  
Silver narrows his eyes but sighs in defeat as he can't refuse his Owner and so, he heads to the Gents and gets dressed.

He quickly tidies himself up and rushes out before stilling at the sight of Tony sat at his desk stroking Geralds head, of which is in 'his' Owners lap. Silver bares his teeth and roars in anger, terrifying the other Felenico and every other person in the Bullpen before charging at him.  
Tonys eyes widen in shock as Silver bursts into Tiger form before charging. He quickly stands and blocks his Mates path "No!"  
The Tiger skids to a halt and glares at his Owner before hissing at him. He turns as he spots movement and snarls in outrage as Gerald rubs himself against 'his' Owners leg in an attempt to find comfort.  
Tony huffs as he decides to take the two Felenicos out of the room...before Vance appears and has a fit. With that in mind, he grabs his Tigers Collar before gesturing for the Leopard to follow as he heads into the lift.  
Silver snarls as he attempts to attack Gerald with a swipe of his paw, claws unsheathed, but quietens as Tony shakes him by his Collar  
"Enough!!"  
He flattens his ears but aims a hiss in the terrified Leopards direction before being dragged into the elevator. He tugs himself free and places himself between Gerald and Tony while rubbing himself against his Owner, Scent marking him as his.  
Gerald flattens his ears and lets out a confused whine as he tries to get his Saviours attention.  
Silver narrows his eyes at him but huffs as he spots the confusion and turns to face him, before leaning forward and licking the top of his head in an act of forgiveness.  
Tony cocks his head at his Mates behaviour and smiles as he runs his fingers through the Tigers Scruff "You act just like Valhalla did when Dad got Pearl"  
He flattens his ears with a deep growl, huffing as Gerald backs away in fear and shakes his head as he shifts forms...after deciding that the Leopard is no threat, but jumps as Gerald shifts too.

Tony watches in shock as he had two big cats in with him...but now has two naked men instead and quickly hits the emergency stop button.  
Silver slits his eyes while his Scruff puffs up, along with his tail, as he lets out a threatening growl "You can't have him! He is Mine!"  
Gerald lowers his head in Submission "He is the only other person who has shown me kindness...I didn't mean to cause you dishonour"  
Silver reduces his threatening stance, forcing his Scruff to lay flat "I know you want an Owner...but he is taken and I don't share!"  
Tony smirks at the possessiveness and softly runs his hand down the strip of striped fur down his Mates spine "I didn't mean to give you that opinion, Silver...there will never be another except you"  
He curls his tail in happiness and turns around to rub himself against him while letting out a rusty purr, stilling as Gerald grabs his tail.  
Gerald plays with the soft fur of the other Felenicos tail before quietly asking "Will I find my Tony?"  
Silver signs as he moves out of Tonys embrace to hug the upset man "Yeah...we will both help and even if we don't find them, I have a friend who could look after you" a smile crosses his face as he spots the hope within the brown eyes and tugs the younger Felenico into his arms "I promise you"  
Gerald returns the hug and slightly crouches to Silvers height as he hides his face in the crook of his neck "Thank-You"  
Tony watches them and sighs "Right...you both need to change back into cat form, as I doubt Vance would be happy if he spots you both naked"  
Silver goes pink at the thought and shifts forms, quickly followed by Gerald as the lift gets put back in motion. As soon as the door opens, he steps out...but pauses as he spots the new SecNav and flattens his ears (Great!) with that he straightens up, but keeps Gerald out of view as the man approaches.

Tony frowns as he spots Silver straighten up to his full height and exits the lift, after Gerald, but pauses as he spots the SecNav. He politely nods "Hello Jarvis"  
Jarvis smiles as he gazes down at the magnificent white Siberian Tiger and reaches out a hand before running it through the thick fur "My, what a marvellous creature...how come I have never seen you in Tiger form before?"  
Silver hides his cringe as the fingers run through his fur. He twitches an ear as he feels Gerald hiding his smaller frame underneath him.  
Tony gives the SecNav a dazzling smile "Silver isn't allowed to be in Tiger form at Work, as well..." he shrugs "Vance isn't keen on Felenicos"  
Jarvis nods and cocks his head "And who is this?" he gestures to the other Felenico.  
Gerald draws back with a terrified hiss as he pushes into Silvers warmth as the man moves closer to him.  
Tony steps forward with a wince "I do apologise for Gerald behaviour...Mike and his Team rescued him from some kind of evil Felenico Facility, where Felenicos are skinned...stuffed...and milked"  
Silver keeps his eyes on the man that he doesn't trust as he leans down to give Gerald a comforting lick.  
Jarvis narrows his eyes "Did Agent Franks keep anyone alive from there?"  
Tony frowns "Er...I think one is in Hospital, but the Doctors are sure he will live" he steps back "Now, if you will excuse us...I want Ducky to check Gerald over"  
The SecNav nods and after running his hand through Silvers thick pelt once more, he enters the lift and disappears.  
Silver shivers and glances down as he feels a rough tongue licking his chest fur. He lets out a growling chuckle as he steps off him and curls his tail up as he follows Tony into the Morgue with Gerald close behind.


	21. Jarvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver helps Gerald and then has a 'meeting' with the SecNav

Jack sighs as he gazes at his watch "Are you nearly done Duck?"  
Duck chuckles and grabs his coat "Yes Jackson, I am all done. We can hea-" he gets interrupted by the doors opening to reveal Tony followed by a Tiger and a black Leopard.  
Silver pauses at the sight of his Dad and flattens his ears as he heads over to him. He looks up and gently rubs his head against him in an apology.  
Jack chuckles and runs his fingers through the thick pelt "You are forgiven Leroy, I don't hold grudges"  
He curls his tail and shifts forms before hugging his Father "I'm Sorry! I shouldn't have reacted that way" with that he buries his head in the crook of Jacks neck, inhaling the comforting Scent but turns as Tony hands him a pair of Duckys scrubs. He gives him a small smile as he gets dressed, ignoring the fact that they are too short in the leg department "Thank-You"  
Tony smirks and turns to spot a naked Gerald being checked over by Ducky. He runs a hand through his brunette hair and goes to back out of the room...only to still at the sound of Ducks voice  
"You were meant to take another week off before returning to Work, Anthony"  
He sighs "Duck...I had to come back! I...I didn't want to be at Home worrying about Silver! So I...I thought Work would take my mind off my worry"  
Ducky rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he continues with his work "So...Mr?"  
Tony cringes "Er...Duck, his name is Gerald and he is a black Amur Leopard"  
Gerald cocks his head to one side and flinches as a gloved hand gently touches his cock. He feels his panic rising and looks for his Saviour.  
Silver notices the panic and rushes over, gently stroking through the limp fur of Geralds short Scruff "Duck won't harm you...he just need to get the evidence so we can charge the Bastard"  
He nods and hides his face in Silvers neck as the gentle man continues with his soft touches. He gazes at the gold and platinum Collar before reaching up to stroke it.  
Silver bites back his growl as he allows the other Felenico to touch his Collar. He turns as he feels a touch on his tail and smiles at Tony "Hey"  
Tony smiles back "Hey" before gently kissing him and turning to Jack "Is Mark back from Argentina?"  
Jack shakes his head "No, he returns on Thursday" at the look of worry, he turns to Duck "We can take Gerald, can't we Duck?"  
Ducky looks up and smiles "Only if Mr Gerald wants to?"  
Gerald looks inbetween the two older men and gives them a shy smile as he slowly nods "I'd like that"  
Silver frowns as he glances between the three men but sighs as Tony runs his fingers through his Scruff "I'll need to square it with Mike...but it should be ok"  
Ducky smiles as he finishes up and steps back "Now Gerald, would you like to get cleaned up?"  
The Felenico nods as he lowers his gaze, as a warm feeling spreads across his chest "I would like that very much"  
Jack steps forward with a pair of scrubs "Lets get you all nice and clean, before we take you Home"  
Silver narrows his eyes as the three men leave the room and he turns to look at Tony "Did I just miss something here?"  
Tony smirks as he picks up all the evidence samples Ducky took and shakes his head "Go inform Mike about Geralds whereabouts"  
He nods and after kissing his cheek, he runs out and into the lift. He lets out a sigh as the doors close and jumps as a hand touches his tail, he turns and pauses as he comes face to face with the SecNav.

Silver hides his cringe as he steps away and wraps his tail around his leg before nodding in greeting "SecNav"  
Jarvis smiles and reaches out to stroke the gold Collar "I want to see you in MTAC"  
He frowns "Why? I'm a Probationary Agent...I'm not a full NCIS Agent...do you want me to get Mike?"  
The SecNav shakes his head "Just you...and keep it all hush"  
Silver pushes away the warning bells and shrugs "I need to speak with Franks...he is waiting for my Report"  
Jarvis narrows his eyes but steps back "Don't keep me waiting to long"  
He nods and quickly exits through the door with his tail wrapped tightly around his leg. He glances back and shivers at the look the man gives him as he heads up the stairs.  
Roger looks up at the nervous stance and frowns "S-Silver? You o-ok?"  
Silver jumps and gives him a nervous smile "I'm fine Roger...just embarrassed about my behaviour earlier"  
He smiles "I-It's ok Silver, no one b-blames you"  
The Felenico relaxes slightly and looks up as Mike walks in "Boss? Gerald shall be staying with Duck, Tony has taken the evidence to Abby" he winces at the glare he receives and lowers his head as Mike moves within his personal space "Sorry Boss" he flinches as he gets a headslap  
"Probie...what have I told you about apologies? Now, get your Report done"  
Silver smirks and looks up as he hears the smile in the words. He curls his tail and heads to his desk to begin his typing.

+NCIS+

An hour later he passes Mike his Report and stretches himself out "Can I go?"  
Mike looks the paper over and shrugs "Yeah, it'll do" he smirks "Go and see Tony"  
Silver sighs "Yeah...I just got something to do, tell Tony to wait?"  
He looks up with a frown but then slowly nods "Ok Probie" he watches as a relieved smile crosses the Felenicos face before watching him head to the lift that takes you to the Directors and MTAC's floor. He chews the end of his pen and discreetly watches as Silver appears on the balcony before knocking on the doors leading to MTAC. A frown crosses his face as the door opens and a nervous looking Probie walks in "Just what are you up to?"

Silver gives the man a nervous smile "You...er...wanted to see me?"  
Javis smiles as he gestures for him to stand in the center of the room.  
The Felenico shifts from foot to foot before making his way over. He looks around and hides his frown as he notes that they are on their own but jumps as a hand grabs his tail  
"You are unique?"  
Silver nods "Yes, I am a rare breed and I am the only Felenico to have lived a life before my Gene activated...that and I have a tail in both forms"  
The man nods and smirks "I have heard about your 'Roar'...I would like to see a demonstration"  
He cringes and steps back, tugging his tail free as he shakes his head "I'm afraid I can't just roar...I need a reason too" at the narrow eyed look, he sighs "I roar in order to protect, defend, attack...or when I...er" he goes crimson "I have sex"  
Jarvis runs his hand down the center of the Felenicos back, smirking as he feels the strength in the muscles beneath his touch and goes to speak....only to turn as the door lets out an angry beeping noise. He huffs and heads over to open it, muffling his curse as a smirking DiNozzo is on the other side  
"Hey Jarvis, is there a problem with the Retinal Scan?" he glances behind the man and smiles "You finished with Silver? We are finished for the night"  
Silver sighs in relief as the SecNav nods and he squeezes past the man, into the arms of his Mate. He rubs himself against him with a deep purr but stills as he feels an unwelcome touch on his tail.  
Tony narrows his eyes as Jarvis grabs his Felenicos tail and as soon as he lets go, he gently pushes Silver ahead of him as he states their goodbyes. Once in the elevator, he flicks the switch and turns to face a nervous Silver "What was that all about?"  
Silver cringes and shrugs "I don't really know" he presses closer and moves into Tonys arms, seeking comfort and lets out a purr as it is granted "He wanted to see me in private...I wasn't to tell anyone"  
Tony nods and gently runs his fingers through his Mates Scruff "That is why you took the lift? Instead of the stairs?"  
Silver nods "Yeah...once I got there...he asked me about my uniqueness before questioning me about my roar"  
"What about your roar?"  
He snuffles his Mates neck "He wanted a demonstration...I told him I can't, I told him what makes me roar and before he could continue...you interrupted us" he sighs "I'm so glad you did...I dislike him and I didn't like the fact that it was only me and him there"  
Tony frowns at the shiver and kisses his Mates cheek before pulling back, his frown deepening as Silver refuses to let go "Silver? Jethro...let go"  
Silver whines and forces himself to release him "Can we go Home? Please?"  
He looks into the wet blue eyes and nods "Yeah...lets go" with that he hits the switch and takes Silvers hand, leading him across the Bullpen and towards the exit.  
Silver wraps his tail around himself and glances back...to spot Javis watching him from the balcony before Tony leads him out of the building and to the Safety of Home.


	22. Helping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver helps out Abby...

Silver lets out a nervous growl as he watches Jarvis head up the steps to see the Director and wraps his tail tightly around his middle, only calming down as he watches him walk through the door. He sighs in relief and turns back the Cold Case folder he was looking over...but huffs as he removes his glasses and grabs another folder (This is so boring!). He looks around and decides that he he can't look through another folder without clawing his desk in boredom, he turns to Mike "Boss? Is there anything else I could be doing?"  
Mike looks up and nods "Probie, go and help Abby with her workload...but no Caf-Pow for you"  
He rolls his eyes and smirks "Yeah I know" with that he heads to the elevator and curls his tail in excitement as he looks forward to seeing his favourite Goth.

Silver pauses at the doorway as he reconises a Scent. He sighs (Great...Tony isn't going to like this) with that thought he enters the Lab and narrows his eyes at the Felenico "What you doing here?"  
The Hyena smirks "Well, hello to you Silver!"  
He smirks "Yeah...so?"  
Abby bounces in from her Office "Silver! Stop bugging him!" she walks over and gently pets the Hyenas Scruff "Sister Rosita was worried about him as he doesn't leave his room...so she asked if I'd look after him for a while before the Charity Auction"  
Silver sighs "Abs, Mike sent me down here to help you with your workload...but if you're ok...I could see if Tony needs help?"  
Kort chuckles as he rubs himself against Silvers back "Are you worried about what Tony will think?"  
Silver growls and moves away from him "Don't you dare Scent Mark me again!"  
He pouts "You didn't like?" he lets out a chuckle at the glare and sighs as he turns to Abby "I'm bored here...can't I go somewhere? Just for an hour or something?"  
Abby bites her bottom lip as she gazes at her backlog of evidence "You can't go anywhere without an Agent..." with that she turns to Silver.  
Silver shakes his head "No! Come on Abs! Tony went mental when he Scent Marked me and yet...you expect me to take him around the building!?" he sighs at her kicked puppy look and shakes his head as he gives in "You owe me Abs..."  
She smiles and kisses his cheek "You will be fine! Tonys Team is out in the field...he won't be back in the Office till late"  
Kort smiles as he heads to the door "Lets go then!"  
Silver shakes his head "Not until you put a shirt on!"  
The Felenico pauses and sighs "Why? I don't normally wear clothes and I had to put on these shorts...now you want me to wear a shirt aswell?"  
He huffs and flicks his tail in annoyance "Fine! No shirt! Lets go" with that he leaves the room and attempts to force his Scruff to lay flat as he leads Kort out of the Lab and back to his desk.

Mike raises his eyebrow at the sight of the Felenico and states "Thought I said help Abby?"  
Silver growls as he takes his seat and watches as Kort kneels on the floor next to him "Abby wants me to watch Kort while she gets through her backlog of evidence" he narrows his eyes at the Hyenas smirk and huffs as he picks up yet another Cold Case folder and begins to go over it.  
Kort gazes around and sighs as he is ignored. He huffs and shifts from his kneeled position into a crossed legged one.  
Silver looks up from his reading and shakes his head (Tony isn't going to be happy...but he is bored) with that, he unravels his tail from his middle and pokes the Hyenas side.  
The Felenico looks up and smiles as he playfully batters the black n white striped tail.  
Mike smirks from his seat as he notices the move and gives Silver a nod of approval as they all continue the boring, but important, job of going over the Cold Cases.

+NCIS+

Silver frowns as he rereads the witness statement and glances up "Boss? Somethings not right here.."  
Mike glances up "What ain't, Probie?"  
He gestures to the folder "It says here that Mr Johnovik only saw a masked man running from the scene...and yet the statement from the victim states that the man was wearing a hood?"  
Franks huffs as he stands and reads the report...then frowns "It maybe the Agent who took the statement wrote it wrong?"  
Silver shrugs "Can I call him and double check?"  
He sighs "Knock yourself out Probie...you do know Russian, don't ya?"  
The Felenico nods "Yeah, before my Gene activated I spent a few months over there on a Mission"  
Mike frowns "That's not mentioned in your folder"  
Silver smirks "It wouldn't be...that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs the Marine and Family man...not Silver DiNozzo the white Siberian Tiger Felenico" with that he picks up the phone and smirks at the Russian that greets him  
"Sergi Johnovik, what do you want?"  
"Mr Johnovik, this is Agent DiNozzo here from NCIS, I would like to talk about your statement? From the Robbery on Mr Symth last year"  
"Ah, you speak Russian well"  
Silver smirks "Yes, I spent a couple of months in the wonderful Country" he chuckles "Very good Vodka"  
"Yes, nothing can beat it from the Old Country! Yes...so ask away, Comrade"  
He glances at the folder "Well...it states that you said the man was masked? And yet-"  
"No! I didn't state masked...I stated it was a tattoo, but my English isn't that good I am afraid"  
Silver frowns "A tattoo? What kind?"  
"It was a tribal in design and it covered the left side of the mans face like a mask"  
He turns to his computer and types in the new description, only to suddenly get a hit. He smiles "Mr Johnovik? Can I ask you to come to the NCIS Building? As I believe I may have found the man on our system...and I'd like you to make a positive ID"  
"Yes, Comrade! I shall be there within the hour"  
Silver smiles "Head to the Desk and ask for Agent Silver DiNozzo"  
"Silver? That is a rather odd name, but I shall do so" with that the line goes dead.  
Mike looks over "So...?"  
Silver smiles "I think I have a Lead, the Agent who took the statement misheard him...I think the Robber was this man-" he presses a few buttons and the picture appears on the screen "-a Christopher Pensol"  
Kort gazes up at the screen before shrugging and continuing with his battering of Silvers tail, like a kitten with a ball of string.  
Mike nods "Good work Probie" he smirks "And good Russian"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "I speak it fluently...along with French, German, Italian, Greek and Spanish"  
He raises his eyebrows "You had Operations there aswell?"  
Silver shakes his head "No, I taught myself while waiting for Adoption...fifteen years is a long time, I had to do something to stop myself from getting bored...as due to the Uniqueness of myself, I wasn't allowed to interact with the other Felenicos in the Facility"  
Kort pauses as he pins the tail beneath his hands "What was it like in the Facility?"  
He smiles "It was ok...I had my own room and Mark visited me, to train myself in the art of a Felenico...James showed me off to prospective Owners" he shrugs "Beats spending my Life in Prison for the murders of the Drug Lords who took my Wife and Child away from me"  
The Hyena moves closer and rubs himself against Silvers legs in an act of comfort "At least you got your revenge!"  
Silver nods and gently strokes Korts Scruff, enjoying the growly purr and joins in with a rusty one of his own. He glances at his phone as it begins to ring and nods as he answers it "Ok, I'll be down to collect him" with that he stands but pauses as Kort goes to follow "Er...stay here, I won't be long"  
Kort narrows his eye but nods as Silver heads off. He glances at the Felenicos desk and takes a seat in his chair before playfully smirking as he rubs his wrists over every inch of Silvers stuff.

+NCIS+

Silver waves goodbye to the Russian and after placing out the call for Christophers arrest, he heads back upstairs but pauses as Jarvis blocks his path to his desk "Er...excuse me"  
Jarvis smiles as he reaches out to stroke the Felenicos face "Who is your friend? The other of your Kind?"  
He frowns "It's Kort, the Hyena Felenico from the Rene Case"  
The SecNav nods "Ah yes, I remember reading about that" he glances behind Silver and steps back "I look forward to seeing you again" with that he disappears up the stairs.  
Silver frowns in confusion and goes to turn...only to end up on the floor as a heavy weight pins him down. A deep growl echos within his chest as he Scents Korts distinctive smell, he struggles out of the hold and turns with a hiss.  
Kort smirks and pounces onto his tail with his claws out.  
Silver yelps and swats at the Hyena before wrapping his tail tightly around his leg "Thought I said stay!?"  
He looks at him with a raised eyebrow "I'm not a dog, since when does a feline listens to Orders?"  
He bites back his reply and heads back to his desk with Kort pressed up against his back. He lets out a warning growl before turning to his Boss "Mike, Mr Johnovik has made a positive ID and I have called the local LEOs to find and arrest Christopher Pensol"  
Mike nods "Good Work, Probie" he stands and stretches himself out "Ok People! Lets head to the Gym for some sparing" as he spots Silver glancing at the Hyena, he smirks "He can come too"  
Silver sighs and nods as he follows his fellow Team members to the Gym with an excited Kort behind him.


	23. Sparring With A Hyena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Kort fight

Silver looks at Mike in hope...of which is quickly crushed as the Boss pairs Roger with Ari and sends Langer into the ring, before following him. He sighs as he gazes at the excited Hyena "Looks like I am with you"  
Kort smirks and bounces on the balls of his feet "Come on then!"  
He rolls his eyes as he stripes down into his shorts and removes his shoes before stepping onto the mat "Keep your claws sheathed and no changing forms"  
The Hyena chuckles as he moves into a crouch "I don't need my claws to beat you again"  
Silver snarls as he lashes his tail in anger "You never beated me in the first place!" with that, he sweeps Korts feet and smirks as he goes down with a thud.  
Kort narrows his eye before reaching out and grabbing Silvers arm.  
The only warning he gets is the jade eye slitting before he is suddenly dragged down and thrown over onto his back. He lets out a pained grunt and snarls as Kort straddles his waist while pinning his wrists above his head. His looks up into the smirking face and returns the smirk as he bends his spine and wraps his legs around him as he pulls him off.  
Kort grunts as he is pressed into the mats with Silvers weight keeping him pinned. He growls but smirks as he spots the Felenicos tail.  
Silver yelps and quickly gets off him while wrapping his tail around his middle "You cheat! You bit me!"  
The Hyena shrugs "It wasn't in your rules...and besides, you taste nice"  
Silver snarls and retracts his claws as he bares his teeth "Fuck Off!"  
Kort retracts his own as he narrows his eye with a playful hiss "Come on then...or are you too Old?" he ducks as Silver attempts to rake his face but grunts as claws slice through his side. He turns and rakes his own claws down the Felenicos back.  
He yelps in pain as he tears himself away with a deep hiss. He slits his eyes and pounces, taking Kort to the ground as he attacks him.

Silver grunts in pain as he is pinned onto the floor with Kort pressed up against his back. He growls as he feels the Hyenas arousal digging into his tail and goes to pull away...but freezes as the Scent of cheap soap assualts his nose. A deep roar escapes his chest as he flips them over and pins the laughing man beneath him "You fucking Scent Marked me!?"  
Kort smirks as he looks up at the blood streaked body and licks his lips as he arches within the hold "I had too...feeling your strength beneath me...I had no choice"  
Silver bares his teeth as he leans down "I'm not yours and I will never be yours to mark" before releasing him and standing. He shakes himself out and glares down at the Felenico...but sighs as he spots the look of rejection. After a deep breath he holds out his hand and helps him up "I know you can't control your reaction around me...and I don't blame you for your natural instincts, but you need to realise that we are nothing more than Felenico Brothers"  
Kort smiles and rubs his cheek against Silvers "You're forgiven" he looks around and smirks at their audience before turning to gaze back at him "Again?"  
He chuckles and moves into a crouch as their fighting turns into a more playful game.

+NCIS+

Silver shouts in triumphant as he pins Kort beneath him. He smirks and leans down to nuzzle his Scruff before releasing him.  
Kort playfully slits his eyes as he wiggles his rump and pounces on the Tiger, before nuzzling his chest as he lets out a growling purr.  
Silver smiles as he gets out of the hold and flicks his tail but suddenly stills and yelps as he drops to his knees, in the Submissive gesture as a pissed Tony storms into the room.

Mike turns at the noise and quickly places himself infront of the stunned Hyena as Tony draws his gun "Tony! No!"  
He growls and narrows his eyes "He has clawed Silver! Move out of the way!"  
Kort watches as Mike makes everyone leave the Gym with only one look before taking Tonys gun, he turns to Silver and frowns at the forced Submission. After glancing up at the two pissed men, he moves forward and rubs himself against the other Felenico as he tries to seek comfort due to the fact he has never seen this type of behaviour before.  
Silver huffs as Kort only makes things worst and attempts to get his body moving. He grits his teeth and lifts a hand to stroke the Hyenas Scruff.  
Tony slits his eyes as his Silver touches Kort and goes to break them up...only to be blocked by Mike. He glares at his former Boss before stating "I'm taking Silver home!"  
Mike shakes his head "Probie hasn't finished yet, besides...I decide when he is finished, not you"  
Silver winces as he feels Tony anger increase, but tenses as he feels Korts arousal poking him in his thigh. He snarls and turns, nipping Korts cheek in warning as he forces himself into a standing position before turning to his Mate "Tony, Kort is like a Brother...I love him as a Brother, nothing more and nothing less"  
Tony narrows his eyes "I don't want you loving that Monster at all!!! Not in any shape or form!"  
Silver growls as he spots the hidden hurt within the jade eye and does the unthinkable...he hisses at his Owner as he steps infront of the other Felenico "I am fed up of your attitude! I will never choose another and I shall never stray!" he slits his blue eyes "So stop acting like I shall"  
Kort turns his head as he gazes between the Owner and Felenico. He watches as Silvers impressive Scruff fluffs up along with his tail.  
Mike sighs at the anger he spots between Probie and DiNozzo. He huffs and rubs a hand over his face as he turns to Tony "How did you know about Kort?"  
Tony glares at him "I passed Silvers desk and it was covered in his stench! I then asked as to where he was and found out he was here!!"  
Silver growls as he turns to glare at Kort "You Scent marked my desk!?" at the smirk, he narrows his eyes before roughly shoving at the Hyenas chest "You have to stop Claiming what is Mine!"  
Kort pouts as he gazes up into the narrowed eyes and smirks "But it's fun"  
Silver rolls his eyes and smirks as he flicks him with his tail but yelps as he Tony growls  
"Silver, Attention"  
And promptly drops to his knees and deep into Subspace.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he steps up to his Felenico before tugging out the blue leather Collar. He glares at Mike as he attaches it around Silvers neck, followed quickly by the blue leather leash and states "Strip and change"  
The Felenico nods as he moves in a daze while removing his shorts ands shifting forms. He glances up and purrs as he feels his Owners fingers running through his pelt and follows behind him.  
Kort cocks his head to one side before stripping himself and shifting into Hyena form as he bounds after his only friend, leaving a pissed Mike glaring after them.


	24. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elevator stops...

Tony growls as Kort follows the in Hyena form and hides his fear at the sight of the bigger than normal animal.  
Silver glances up in a daze as he Scents Tonys fear. He lets out a soothing purr as he rubs himself against him in an act of comfort as he tries to figure out what's wrong, but fails as his brain refuses to work while in Subspace.  
Tony smiles as he runs his fingers through the thick pelt and sighs as he hits the button for the Car Park, only to freeze as he turns around to spot Kort in the elevator with them.  
Kort frowns at the thick Scent of fear but shakes his head to get rid of the smell as he lifts a paw to poke his fellow Felenico, whining at the glassy eyed look and decides to call him.  
Tony presses against the wall and covers his ears as Kort barks in the distinctive Hyena call. He sinks to the floor and turns to Silver "A-At Ease!"

Silver gasps as he is suddenly brought out of the peace of Subspace and turns as he hears Korts bark. He rolls his eyes and puffs at him, in the Tigers way of greeting before turning as he Scents his Mates panic.  
Tony jumps and presses further against the metal box as something furry touches him but calms slightly as a soft tongue licks his cheek before a distinctive sound of a Tigers puff sound is heard.  
He starts as Tony suddenly wraps his arms around him and he sighs before attempting to change...only to huff in annoyance as his body refuses (Tony ordered you to change! And so, you can't change until he orders it!) with that he rolls his eyes and lets out a soothing purr.  
Kort cocks his head to one side as he watches his friend comfort the Man and slits his eye before calling out to him again.  
Tony jumps at the sound and beings to panic, his heartrate spiking as he catches sight of the Hyenas jaws within the confind space.  
Silver whines as his own chest begins to hurt (Shit! He is going to have a heart attack!) with that thought in mind, he stretches himself out and blocks his Owners view of the Hyena before turning and smacking Kort with his tail.  
The Hyena yelps in shock at the smack on the back of his head and narrows his eye. He huffs before sniffing his friends fur as he tries to understand the odd behaviour.  
Silver growls as he feels Tonys panic rising as the lift suddenly stops and the lights go out.

+NCIS+

Silver flattens his ears as Tony refuses to acknowledge him and huffs as he curls around his Mate. He lets out a distressed whine as he licks the unresponsive mans cheek (Come on Tony...snap out of your fear! Please Tony!) He turns his head as he feels warmth behind him and narrows his eyes at the sight of Kort curling up beside him. A deep warning growl escapes his chest as he watches the Hyenas muzzle inch closer to his frozen Mate.  
Kort stills at the sound and flattens his ears but keeps his head on Silvers back while slightly moving away from the Owners hand.  
He nods before nuzzling a frozen Tonys chest but jumps as his mobile goes off. He paws at the noisy object and huffs as he can't answer it!  
The Hyena frowns at the move and cocks his ears forward before lifting his own paw and prodding the man covered in the Scent of fear...only to end up on his back with teeth around his neck.

He stills and flattens his ears as he looks up into the pissed eyes. He whines and shifts forms, forcing Silver to back off. Once free, he growls and rubs his neck "What was that for!?"  
Silver growls before batting the mobile over.  
Kort slits his eye but answers the offending object "What!?"  
"Er...Boss?"  
"Do I sound like that idiot!?"  
"Er..."  
He rolls his eye before huffing "The idiot's scared and frozen in fear, Silvers stuck in Tiger form...and I have the blasted honour of being stuck with them! I didn't even want to come here in the first place! I just wanted to stay at the Nuns..."  
"Kort? The Hyena?"  
"Yeah, what about it!"  
"Well...we shall hopefully have the lift up and running within the hour"  
"Good" with that he cuts the call and drops the phone "The Geek says the lift will be up soon"  
Silver flattens his ears as he avoids looking at the naked man and growls in warning as he senses him turning back into Hyena form before feeling him rubbing himself against his back. He snaps and turns his head to sharply nip at Korts muzzle.  
The Hyena yelps in shock and backs off while rubbing his cheek against his paw with a whine.  
He huffs and reaches out to tug the upset Felenico closer before licking the hurt cheek.  
Kort sighs and snuggles up against him, smirking at the growl as he Scent marks him and chuckles as he begins to groom Silvers Scruff.  
Silver rolls his eyes as he curls tighter around a frozen Tony and lets out a soothing purr while slitting his eyes in pleasure from the feeling of the rough tongue between his shoulders

+NCIS+

He starts awake (When did you doze off?) as the lift rattles to life and turns at the panicked sound, to spot Kort pacing the floor with his ears flatten while making sounds of distress. He frowns and goes to calm him down...only to jump as the doors suddenly open and he watches Kort bolt.  
Abby squeaks in shock as the Hyena go and pouts "Great...now what am I going to say to Sister Rosita!?"  
Silver rolls his eyes at her worry (Silly Girl! He'll be heading there now) with that he gets out and shakes his pelt before grabbing Tonys jacket in his teeth and pulling at him. He turns at a soft touch on his rump and sighs in relief at the sight of his old friend  
"Jethro, my Dear, step aside so I can look over the young Lad"  
He does as he is told and comforts an upset Abby as Ducky checks over his Mate.  
Abby smiles as the Tiger presses against her and she sits on the floor while wrapping her arms around him "Why did he run off like that? I wasn't going to shout at him..."  
Silver huffs before rubbing his head against her but turns as he feels Tonys panic. He calls out and frowns as his Mate runs out, of the lift, and grunts as Tony wraps him up into a tight, bordering on painful, hug.

Tony quickly glances around and whispers "Change Silver"  
He cries out as his body obeys and he grunts as Tony falls ontop of him. A sigh escapes his chest before he wraps him up into a hug while gazing around...only to internally wince as the SecNav and the Director walk down the stairs.  
Vance pauses in shock at the sight of the naked Felenico with a trembling DiNozzo laying ontop of him. He shakes himself out of the shock and barks "Agents DiNozzo and Silver! What is the meaning of this!"  
Ducky spots the panicked look on both mens faces and decides to intervene "Leon, Anthony became stuck in the elevator and had a major panic attack...Jet-er-Silver was stuck in Tiger form and has only just changed back, thus his lack of clothing" he removes his glasses and cleans them on his shirt "I am placing Anthony on Medical Leave for two weeks...as I do not believe he shall be fit enough to Work"  
Tony snaps back to the present and scrambles off his Felenico, to stand infront of the Doctor "Hang on a minute! Two weeks!? Seriously!?" at the pale blue eyed glare, he huffs "Ducky! Come on! Be reasonable? How about a couple of days?"  
The Doctor raises an eyebrow "How about a couple of months?"  
Director Vance cringes and decides to stop Tony from making matters worse "Agents DiNozzo and Silver! I hereby order you both to have two weeks away from the Navy Yard! Now go"  
Silver huffs before slowly going to stand, only to frown as a hand tugs him up  
"There you go"  
He looks up and hides his shiver of disgust at the hidden lust within the SecNav eyes and forces himself not to cover himself up...only to turn crimson as his body responds to the closeness of the other man (Fuck!). He steps back and apologies "Sorry...it's the Felenico part of me" he turns as he feels a touch on his shoulder and smiles as he accepts Ducks trenchcoat "Thanks Duck"  
Ducky nods, as he also noticed the way the SecNavs eyes darkened slightly, and turns to Anthony before gesturing to the embarrassed Felenico "I think you should take Silver home...and used the cream Mr Southwood gave you for his scratches"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he remembers the fight and grabs Silvers leash "Yes...well, seeing as I have two weeks forced leave, I think a break from DC shall calm myself down"  
Silver whines "But...but what if Franks needs me!?"  
He stares at his Felenico and shrugs "He'll have to wait until Ducky lets us back" with that he tugs the leash and heads for his car. He puts Silver in the drivers seat and sits on the passengers side "Lets get home and pack"  
The Felenico huffs as he pulls out of the parking space and heads home "Where will we be going?"  
Tony distractedly gazes out of the window "Rhode Island...we shall spend the two weeks with Dad"  
Silver wraps his tail around his middle as he drives them home while wishing that Tony would go on his own and that he could continue solving Cases...


	25. Senior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver doesn't want to be here

Tony huffs as he tugs at Silvers leash as he attempts to get him out of the car "Come on Silver!"  
The Felenico growls as he pulls back "I don't want too!"  
He shakes his head in annoyance as he moves forward and grabs his Felenicos Collar before roughly tugging him out of the Ferrari "I said...Come on!!"  
Silver growls and snarls as Tony literally drags him up to the big doors before knocking. He tugs against the hold and hisses as he bites and claws at the leather leash "I want to go Home! And I want to go to Work!"  
Tony ignores him as he waits for someone to let him in and smirks as Valhalla opens the door "Hey"  
Valhalla smirks before bowing "Junior" but narrows his dark gaze at the hissing Felenico.  
Silver glares at the Panther and hisses while raising his impressive Scruff in aggression. He tugs at his Collar while wishing he could remove it.  
Tony rolls his eyes as he tugs his pissed Felenico inside "Could you get the bags, Valhalla?" at the smile, he asks "Is my room still free?"  
The Panther nods "Master is in the Study" before glaring at Silver "You need to learn some manners, Cub!"  
He stills his attempts to break free and turns to bare his teeth in an angry snarl "Fuck Off!"  
Valhalla growls but at Juniors pleading look, he forces his Scruff to lay flat. He bows at the man before heading out to get their luggage.  
Tony growls as he tugs Silver deeper into the house as he heads to meet his Dad.

+NCIS+

Senior glances up from his behind his desk as both his Felenicos growl before he hears snarling on the other side of the door. He frowns and holds up a hand, to stop Pearl and Djairo from attacking whoever is about to enter. A smile crosses his face at the sight of his Son but frowns in confusion as the way he is dragging his Felenico "Junior?"  
Tony pants in exhaustion and nods in greeting as he attempts to get his breath back from dragging Silver "Dad...Pearl...Djairo"  
Silver snarls as he tugs at his leash but stills as three deep growls echo through the room. He slits his eyes as he glares at each Felenico in turn before hissing in aggression.  
Tony sighs in annoyance and cuffs him around the head "Enough Silver!" his green eyes narrow in anger as Silver hisses at him.  
The three Felenicos look at each other in shock at the blatant act of disrespect and they all surround their own Master, seeking comfort aswell as protecting him from the aggression.  
Senior shakes his head as he gently strokes his own Pets before turning to his Son "Junior...you need to put him in his place, he disrespects you"  
Silver growls at the man before attacking his leash once more, only to flinch away as Tony attempts to place the forgotten muzzle onto him. He bares his teeth as he pushes Tony away "No! I don't like it!"  
Tony growls as he wraps the leather leash around his hand, until it is pressed against Silver neck, before attempting to place the muzzle back on. He jumps back in shock and pain as his Felenico bites him.  
Silver freezes as his tastes his Owners blood and lowers his head in shame while wrapping his tail around his middle "Sorry..."  
Tony cradles his bleeding arm while holding up his other to stop Valhalla from attacking "Silver...Silver you need to calm down and disappear into Subspace...but I want you wearing the muzzle incase of what happened last time I left it too long"  
The Tiger shivers at the memory of himself attacking Tony and feels bile rising up his throat as he realises that he just has. He glances up and nods.  
He smiles in relief before stepping closer and placing the muzzle on him. He digs into his pocket and pulls out the leather gloves before putting them on Silver and strapping them in place so he is unable to use his hands.  
Senior watches his Son and once finished he gesture to the Living-Room "Lets get your arm sorted...and then you can tell me as to what happened last time you left it to long"  
Tony and Silver both cringe before Tony tugs at the leash as he follows his Dad along with the three other Felenicos.

Silver growls in defence as Valhalla, Pearl and Djairo all hiss in aggression at him once Tony finishes the story of his life since he was Collared. He backs away as Djairo shifts into her Snow Leopard form before moving closer in an aggressive stance. He goes to shift...but the muzzle and gloves stop him.  
Tony narrows his eyes and tugs the leash until Silver is in his lap "No Djairo"  
She growls but at Valhallas glare, she backs down and curls up against her Masters leg.  
Pearl frowns and shifts into her Cheetah form as she also presses against Seniors leg as a wave of jealousy and possessiveness shoots through her.  
After reaching out to calm his jealous females, he turns to his Son "Junior...didn't you read the Owners Manual? A Felenico needs Subspace in order to keep them under control!" he holds up a hand to stop him from interrupting "I understand why you fear placing him there...but he needs it! Otherwise he may end up being put down"  
Tony growls as he possessively wraps his arms around his Felenicos waist "NO!"  
Silver jumps at the sudden shout and whines as he turns in the hold to straddle Tonys waist while rubbing his head against his Owners neck to give and receive comfort.  
Senior sighs at the display but turns as Valhalla touches his arm before handing over a leaflet. He smiles and softly strokes his cheek "Thank-You"  
Tony frowns as he is passed the piece of paper and just stares at it "Obedience Training for Felenico and Owner?" he cringes "Silver doesn't mix well with other Felenicos...he was never socialized with his kind due to his...er...uniqueness"  
Silver rolls his eyes (I suppose that's a nicer way of saying 'Due to him being a Virgin and setting off a deep Claiming Scent') he huffs as he presses closer and narrows his eyes as he slaps the leaflet out of Tonys hands with his tail.  
He sighs at the move and watches the paper float to the floor before turning to his Dad "Can't I just talk to Mark? I'm sure he'll be able to get Silver back on track" he huffs at the growl and cuffs Silver on the back on his head "Enough!"  
The Felenico growls but backs down at another slap. He huffs before going limp within the hold.  
"I need to do something...he is getting more stubborn as time passes" he sighs "He even hissed at me infront of everyone at Work...aswell as just now"  
Senior gives him a sympathetic look as he strokes Valhallas thick jet black pelt as the powerful Panther curls up next to him "I'll get him to come over and arrange a one on one" he smiles as he gently fingers the long whiskers "But lets discuss it all tomorrow...first lets enjoy our drinks before settling down for the night"  
Tony smiles as he holds Silver close, smirking as he feels him beginning to doze and sighs as he relaxes into the chair "Yeah Dad" with that they all go quiet as the day draws to an end.


	26. Re-Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks is here for Silver

Silver snarls as he spots Mark wheeling himself in and growls as he tugs at his leash before hissing in aggression.  
Mark sighs at the sight and turns to Tony with a raised eyebrow "Why don't you listen? Do you want me to remove Silver from your possession? Or worse...have him put down!?"  
Tony growls as he tugs the pissed Felenico close, while keeping an eye on him "What do you mean 'remove' him? Silver is mine as I Collared him"  
Mark sighs "There's a special technique used to remove a Bonded Felenico...but it carries the risk of said Felenico feeling rejected and dying" he looks up into shocked green eyes "But in some cases the need outweighs the risk"  
Silver pauses in his attempt to break free as he Scents his Owners fear. He frowns and moves closer to rub himself against him, purring as a hand sinks into his Scruff. He smirks and slits his eyes at Mark as he licks at Tonys neck, growling in delight as Tony tilts his head slightly.

Mark huffs and reaches forward to sharply tug at the striped tail before barking "NO!"  
The Felenico hisses and goes to swipe him...but the leather gloves stop him from doing so.  
Tony shakes himself out of his thoughts and frowns "W-What...why did you do that?"  
Mark rolls his eyes "Tony! He was attempting to Dominate you and become Alpha!" he shakes his head as he wheels his chair in a wide circle, narrowing his blue eyes as Silver refuses to show him his back "It took fifteen years to finally get him perfect...only for you to ruin all that hard work in three, almost four years!" he sighs "Tie his leash to the metal ring in the floor and strip him of his shorts...but leave the gloves on"  
Tony frowns but does as he is instructed, sighing as Silver nuzzles his neck "Mark...do you want him muzzled?"  
Silver snarls and bares his teeth as his former Trainer who shakes his head  
"No...just secured to the floor with the gloves on"  
The Felenico hisses and tugs at his leash from his kneeling position but stills as Tony tugs his shorts down before removing them altogether. He turns and goes to bite...only to jerk back as a whip cracks beside his head  
"No Silver! You know better than that!" he rolls his eyes at the hiss and turns to his Lover "Can you take Tony out? I don't want Silver to see him"  
Damon nods and walks Tony out and into the observation room.

Silver pauses in his attempts to break free and frowns before calling Tony in the way a Mother Cat would call their Kittens, in a soft yowl.  
Mark huffs as he slowly circles the Felenico "I remember the first day we got you...you were unresponsive to begin with...and then became aggressive" he cracks the whip as Silver bares his teeth before continuing "James wanted you put down as he deemed you untrainable...but myself? I saw what you could become" he tightens his circling "And I proved him wrong...you became the best Felenico I had ever trained"  
Silver slits his eyes as he shifts his weight onto the balls of his feet.  
Mark shakes his head as he widens his circle "Before today is over...I will have you back to my Old Silver"  
Silver growls and reaches out to attack...only to jerk back with a yelp as Mark hits his hand with a cane. He curls his hand against his chest and wraps his tail around his waist as he glares at the man. A smirk crosses his face as he once more calls for Tony but this tine he tugs on the Bond.

+NCIS+

Damon sighs as he blocks Tonys path "No DiNozzo...Silver is playing you"  
Tony growls "Mark is hurting him! Look!" he points at the one way mirror and gestures to his Felenico, who is cradling his hand to his chest "I will not stand here while Silver is getting hurt!"  
He huffs and restrains him "Watch the Master at work"  
Tony frowns as he feels Damons arousal pressing against his rear and turns with a raised eyebrow "This gets you turned on? Watching Mark work?"  
Damon smirks as he loosens his grip while gazing at his Lover "I thought he'd be unable to continue with the training/taming of the Felenicos...but in truth? He seems more powerful"  
He sighs "Ok Damon...I shall watch, but step back as I'm not comfortable with your hard-on rubbing against me"  
Damon gives him a small smile and steps back as they both turn to the screen.

Silver frowns as he can sense Tony...but for some reason he doesn't appear (Tony? Why are you not coming to get me?) he turns with a hiss as Mark cracks the whip.  
Mark smirks "I will get you to Submit...and then I shall be having strict words with Tony"  
The Felenico snarls but jerks back in shock at another crack of the whip and lowers his head in Submission at another crack  
"That's it Silver" with that he smirks before wheeling closer and reaches out to pet the silver strands "But I need more...and I know you can do it"  
Silver bares his teeth, only to wince at a sharp tug of his hair  
"Ah-ha, none of that"  
He looks up as the comforting touch goes and whines as he tries to move closer. He looks up into the blue eyes and reaches out with a gloved fist, letting out a hesitant purr as he is rewarded with a soft petting. He arches up into the touch but jumps at the feeling of the cane against his side  
"None of that" at the look of confusion, he raises an eyebrow and glances down.  
Silver lowers his gaze in shame as he realises that he has rubbed his erection over Marks leg as he has Scent marked his Trainer. He moves back before flatting his chest to the ground while lifting his rear. He shivers in arousal as he feels a hand moves to stroke beneath his tail. The sound of a door opening causes him to tense...only to calm as he Scents his Owner coming to Claim him.

+NCIS+

Tony rolls his eyes as he watches Damon becoming more aroused at the sight and shakes his head as he turns back to the one way mirror. He frowns at the way he feels Silvers confusion and sighs as he spots the sadness/fear in the iced blues but holds back his jealousy as he Submits.  
Damon smirks and turns to Tony "See, Mark is beautiful"  
Tony huffs but growls at the sight of Silver Scent marking his former Trainer. He slits his green eyes as his Mate lowers himself ready to be taken and once Mark nods, he slams open the door before releasing his hard cock and mounting his Lover, so he can re-Claim him as his.

+NCIS+

Silver whines as he pushes back but stills at a tug on his hair and a crack of the whip  
"Submit Silver!"  
"Gunny Submit!"  
He follows the double Order and goes limp, allowing Tony to take his pleasure from him.  
Tony smirks as he wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him closer as he violently thrusts into the welcoming body, as he feels his orgasm approaching and turns to Mark with a question on his face  
Mark shakes his head "No...not tonight"  
He nods and growls before sinking his teeth into Silvers shoulder as his climax hits him, hard enough for him to almost black out.  
Silver whines as he feels Tonys climax through their Bond, along with the feeling of wet heat exploding within his rear. A whimper escapes his chest as Tony pulls out of him and he turns to press closer against him once he is released from his leash.  
Tony smirks as he nuzzles Silvers hair while holding him close, enjoying the fact his Felenico is behaving like his normal self "Thank-You Mark...Silver is back"  
Mark huffs "Comfort him before cleaning him up and meeting us in the Living-Room...as we need to have that chat" with that he wheels himself out of the room to see his own Lover, leaving the Felenico and Owner to re-Bond.


	27. A Chat With Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark talks to Tony about the seriousness of his actions

Silver purrs in happiness as he Scent marks his Owner while rubbing against him. He pulls back slightly and tugs at the leather gloves that bound his hands into a fist.  
Tony smiles as he removes the gloves and chuckles as Silver knocks him onto his back before rubbing himself against him. He glances down and softly cards his fingers through the silver strands "Silly furball...I do love ya"  
The Felenico gives his Owner a wide smile and curls up against him with a rusty purr...only to frown as he is pushed away "Tony?"  
He huffs as he gazes at the door Mark disappeared into and shakes his head "I think I am in trouble with Mark"  
Silver cringes before lowering his gaze in shame "I'm Sorry Tony...I don't know what came over me" he looks up at a stroke of his face and he arches into the caress  
"It's not your fault Silver! I'm the one who caused this problem" at the confused look, he sighs "I don't give you enough 'down' time"  
He goes to argue but gazes at the floor as he knows Tony is right "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Felenico...and instead I was normal once more" he looks up with wet eyes "So...so we could be together without this problem"  
Tonys eyes water and he tugs his upset Mate into his arms "No Silver! Don't you ever wish that you were 'normal'...I love you, for you!" with that he pulls back slightly to gaze into the ice blues that he adores "I love you with all my heart...with all my Soul"  
Silver sniffs as his bottom lip trembles and he tugs Tony into a tight hug as he buries his head in the crook of his Mates neck, while deeply breathing in the comforting Scent "I love you too Tony...not just as a Felenico should...but also as a Marine does" he pulls back as he gazes into Tonys eyes "I love you as Silver DiNozzo, a white Siberian Tiger Felenico...and also as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a Marine Gunnery Sergeant" with that he takes his lips in a soft kiss as he lets his tears fall.  
Tony accepts the kiss and returns it as his own tears slide down his cheeks.

Mark smiles as he watches the Felenico and Owner through the one way glass "That's better" he turns at a touch on his shoulder and smiles up at his Lover but chuckles as he notes the that he is aroused "Turn you on did it?"  
Damon chuckles as he leans down to gentle kiss him before smirking at the startled gasp as he lifts Mark out of his chair "You know very well how hard you make me...that is why you let me watch"  
He chuckles as he rests his head in the crook of Damons neck "I love you Titan"  
Damon smirks as he carries his Lover to the spare room Senior lent them, before gently lowering him onto the bed. He gazes down with a smile and quickly removes his shirt.  
Marks blue eyes darken before he quickly tries to tug off his own shirt and jeans, growling in annoyance as his useless legs refuse to help.  
He sighs at the sight and gently pushes at the slightly furry chest "Lay back Mark...let me look after you"  
Mark nods and watches as Damon strips himself down before smiling as his own jeans are removed but his smile falters as he turns away "I should have been more careful...I should have realised that the Arms Dealer/Felenico Collector would have wanted Silver..."  
Damon covers his Lover with his own body and nuzzles the strong neck "I love you as you are...it doesn't bother me that you need your wheelchair after your accident" he looks into the blue eyes "I almost lost you...but you came through and I shall love you untill my death" with that he takes his lips in a desperate kiss.  
A tear rolls down his cheek as he returns the kiss with fever before pulling back "Make love to me...my Titan"  
He nods and quickly reaches the lube and stretches him before sinking into him "You are prefect Mark...perfect"  
Mark gasps as his prostate is hit and wishes that he could wrap his legs around him, in order to take more control.  
Damon notices the look and stops he leans forward, to wrap his arounds around Mark before gently flipping onto his back so he can give his Lover the control he wants.  
Mark smiles and once he has his legs in place, he places his hands on Damons shoulders as he uses them to pull and push himself onto the hard cock. A cry of pleasure escapes his chest as he feels his orgasm approaching and he looks down with a nod.  
Damon smiles and wraps a hand around Marks hard cock before gently stroking him "Come on...together!" the cock within his grasp hardens before spilling out across his chest. A growl escapes his throat as he spills within his Lover before he grunts as Mark collapses onto his chest.   
Mark nuzzles his Lovers chest before gazing up into the turquoise eyes "Marry me?"  
His eyes widen and a soft smile crosses his face "Of course I will"  
With that both men clean themselves up before Damon curls around his new Fiance'.

+NCIS+

Silver lets out a nervous growl as Tony gently tugs on his leash  
"Come on Silver...Mark wants a word with us about the Submission thingy"  
A whine escapes his chest as he presses up against Tonys back while wrapping his tail around them both "Can't we stay in bed?"  
Tony sighs as he turns within the hold and softly strokes his Lovers cheek, smirking at the quiet purr his actions cause "We both know that this is important..."  
Silver huffs as he nods and unwraps his tail before following behind Tony with his head held high.

Tony relaxes as he spots Marks smile and takes a seat while tugging Silver into his lap. He looks between the two men and shrugs "As you can see...me and Silver are ok now"  
Mark rolls his eyes "Tony, you are only ok due to me forcing Silver to Submit!" he runs a hand through hos chocolate hair "You need to send him into Subspace at least one night a week" he holds up a hand to stop the interruption "No! Seriously Tony! If you don't...I shall be forced to take Silver from your possession"  
Silver snarls as he stands and retracts his claws but frowns as Damon moves infront of Mark in a protective stance.  
Mark huffs as he reaches forward to gently tug Damon back into his seat "Damon...sit! Silver wouldn't harm me"  
Damon slits his eyes and takes his seat before holding Marks hand in his "I will never allow anyone to harm you...even if it is a friend"  
Silver flinches and flares crimson as he puts his claws away "Sorry...I moved on instinct! Mark is right though...I wouldn't harm him" with that he curls up in Tonys laps "But I won't let you remove me from Tonys possession without a fight!"  
Tony frowns as he runs his fingers through Silvers Scruff before asking "How could you remove Silver? He is Bonded and Collared to me...also it has long past the time needed to create another Bond, like-" he grabs hold of Silvers Collar before continuing "-like Louis did"  
Silver yelps at the mention of the hated mans name and struggles within Tonys grasp but calms as fingers gently run through his Scruff and along the fur across his spine. He presses closer to Tony as he tugs on the Bond within him.  
Mark waits until Silver has calmed down before starting "There is a technique taught only to those who has Mastered the Felenicos...one such as myself" he takes Damons hand and continues "There is a ritual where one can break the Bond between Owner and Felenico...however it comes at a great risk, as a Felenico shall feel rejection and can possibly die..."  
Tony tightens his hold on Silver as he recalls the sight of his Felenico having a seizure "W-Why would you do such a thing!?"  
He shrugs "Sometimes it is needed...the Owners don't realise what the Felenico needs...or they abuse the creatures...it could be a number of things"  
He slits his green eyes as he tugs Silver even closer "You won't take Silver from me! I'd kill you first!"  
Mark chuckles and shakes his head "Tony...as long as you keep your word about sending him into Subspace for seven days out of thirty...then there shall be no need for my Fiance' to kill you first!"  
Tony growls but nods "Good! As-" he pauses with a frown "Hang on...rewind! Your what?"  
Damon smirks as he kisses Marks cheek "Mark proposed...and I said yes!"  
Silver moves out of Tonys hold and rubs himself against his two friends "I am do pleased for you both!"  
Tony nods and gives them a smile "Yeah...what Silver said...congrats" with that he stand and heads off before returning with champagne. He fills up four glasses, ignoring the glare he receives when he passes Silver a glass, and makes a toast "To the Wedding of the Century" as the others repeat and drink their glasses, he pushes back the jealousy of the others being allowed to Marry one another whereas the Law won't allow him to Marry his own love. He hides his dark thoughts as the three men and Felenico celebrate the good news until the early hours of the next day.


	28. Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a chat with Valhalla

A soft noise slowly brings him out of his slight slumber and he awakes to spot Tonys green eyes gazing at him  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty"  
He smiles and yawns before snuggling back up against him but frowns as he feels Tony trying to move out from under him. A soft growl escapes his chest as he tightens his arms around his Owners waist, keeping him in bed, while nuzzling his chest.  
Tony chuckles at the move and gently pushes at the strong hold "Let go Silver, I need a wee!"  
Silver huffs as he lets go and watches a naked Tony quickly march into the Bathroom. He chuckles at the sight before stretching out and curling around Tonys pillow, inhaling his sweet Scent before drifting off once more.  
Once he has finished in the Bathroom, he smirks at the sight of his sleeping Felenico and decides to leave him in peace as he gets dressed and heads out for Breakfast.

+NCIS+

He looks up from eating his cereal and nods in greeting to Valhalla as the Panther Felenico starts cooking some eggs and bacon.  
Valhalla waits for the saucepan to get hot before glancing at Junior "Is Silver once more under control?"  
Tony nods as he continues his munching but sighs "It was all my fault, Val...I need to Dominate him more than I am doing"  
The Felenico shrugs "You see him more as a Lover than a possession...than a Sex Slave?" he glances up "It's ok to feel that way, however...as a Felenico, he craves Domination...but that doesn't mean you can love him any less than if he was a 'normal' human"  
He gives him a soft smile "I really love him, Val" a sigh escapes his chest as he places his empty bowl in the sink "More than I have ever loved another person..." he looks into the Panthers eyes "Just like Dad with Mum"  
Valhalla nods and leaves the bacon on the heat as he walks over and tugs him into a hug "Junior, it'll all be fine...there is no shame in admitting how much you love him"  
Tony returns the hug and softly cards his fingers through the black spotted Scruff, smirking at the quiet purr but stills at the sound of a deep growl.

He slowly swallows before moving out of Valhallas hold...only to let out an unmanly squeak as arms are wrapped around his middle and he is dragged to the other side of the room  
Silver snarls "He is MINE!" with that he fluffs up his Scruff and tail in an aggressive stance as he rubs himself over Tony, making sure to Scent mark him as his own.  
Tony rolls his eyes at the amused look on Valhallas face before trying to calm his possessive Felenico down "Silver! Enough!"  
Silver stops and slits his eyes in annoyance at not being allowed to fight the quiet Felenico for the rights to his Owner. He lashes his tail before pressing up against Tonys back and resting his head on his shoulder while wrapping his tail around them both.   
Tony leans back against the strong chest and smirks as he lifts a hand to softly pet the silver strands "There is no need for this demonstration, Silver...Valhalla is only a friend who was only offering me comfort when I was troubled" he turns his head and kisses his cheek "There will be no others besides you"  
Silver lets out a small growl before huffing and turns his head to nuzzle his neck "Mine?"  
Tony nods "Yes" and turns within the hold before reaching up to stroke the dogtags and smiles as he slowly moves higher, to stroke along the gold and platinum Collar "Mine?"  
The Felenico nods and a rusty purr echos within his chest as he closes his eyes and bares his neck "Always and Forever" with that he glares at Valhalla before tugging Tony back to bed.  
Valhalla watches them go and chuckles while shaking his head as he turns back to cooking his Owners Breakfast.

+NCIS+

He grunts as his back hits the bed and chuckles as Silver nuzzles his stomach. He glances down and cocks his head to oneside as he spots the dark eyes with the thinnest ring of ice blue gazing at him from between his spread legs. A smile crosses his face as he quietly orders "Undress me...slowly"  
Silver curls his tail in excitement and starts by removing Tonys sweats, slowly pulling them down and nuzzles the bare skin of his thighs before licking at the underside of his left knee.  
Tony groans in arousal but keeps himself in control as Silver slowly crawls up his body.  
He Scents the air and smiles as he catches the musky Scent of his Mate. A rusty purr escapes his chest as he lowers his weight ontop of Tony. While nuzzling his neck, he slowly slips his hands under the t-shirt and sighs in delight at being able to touch.   
Tony smirks and lifts his arms up, letting out a laugh as Silver quickly removes his shirt before curling up on his chest. He gazes down and softly strokes his Felenicos hair "There's no need for jealousy, Jethro...I don't want any other than yourself" he waits until the darken gaze looks up at him before smirking "Now, get out of your shorts while I get rid of my boxers"  
Silver nods and does as he is told...only to yelp in arousal as Tony grabs his leaking cock. A deep groan echos within his chest as he instinctively thrusts into the tight fist "I wanna...?"  
A playful smirk crosses his face as he strokes himself while stroking Silver "You have a choice Gunny...either you cum now, over my chest before I let you ride me...or"  
He blinks through the fog of lust that has taken up residence within his skull before weakly asking "Or...?"  
Tony gives him a lusty look "Or, you can suck me off before filling me up with your cum" at the startled gasp, his smirk suddenly becomes a dazzling smile "Your choice Gunny...but make it quick" with that he speeds up his pace while stroking himself.  
Silver growls as he slaps Tonys hand away from his cock before swallowing him whole. He relaxes his throat and increases the volume of his purr.  
A shout of arousal escapes his chest as he bucks up into the tight, wet heat of Silvers mouth and growls as he tighten his hands, one on Silvers cock and the other in his hair while fucking Silvers face.  
His eyes begin to glaze over at the feeling of being used for pleasure and he involuntarily sinks into Subspace.

Tony grunts as his orgasm approaches and growls while tugging Silver down until his face is pressed against his groin as climaxes down his throat. He blinks through the sweat and smirks as he pants while looking down "At Ease Silver"  
He blinks through the fog and uses his rough tongue to lick his Owners groin clean before moving up the strong body and takes Tonys lips in a soft kiss. He shifts himself around until his cock is pressed against his Owners opening and gently thrusts his hips.  
A groan escapes his chest as he quickly reaches for the lube "Stretch me...it won't take much"  
Silver nods and coats his fingers before slipping one inside. A deep whine escapes his throat as his finger meets no resistance and he quickly adds a second before a third. He glances up with a pleading look.  
Tony smirks and groans as he becomes hard once more. He looks down and nods his permission before letting out a yelp as he is suddenly impaled.  
Silver flinches as he is cuffed around the head and lowers his gaze in Submission while keeping still.  
He glares at his overeager Felenico and fidgets to make himself comfortable, hiding his smirk at Silvers gasp. Once settled he tugs at his Lovers chin until he can look into the lust darken gaze and nods "Go for it"  
He gives him a small smile and begins to thrust into him, nuzzling up the furry chest until he reaches Tony neck and he begins to groom him as he practically tries to crawl inside him.  
Tony chuckles at the display and wraps his long legs around his Felenicos waist "Come on Gunny...make me cum"  
Silver growls as he shifts his angle until his cock brushes against Tonys prostate and continues hitting it as he gives his Owner the pleasure he seeks.  
He arches up in pleasure and feels his second orgasm approaching, just when he is on the brink...he shouts "CUM GUNNY!" before coating both their chests as he turns his head and bites Silvers Collar.  
Silver stills and roars out his climax before passing out.  
Tony grunts as the air is driven out of his lungs at the sudden dead weight and chuckles as he unwraps his legs before shuffling out from under him...only to get stopped by strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist and he sighs as he goes limp, watching in amusement as Silver nuzzles his cum soaked chest before curling up ontop of him. He shakes his head and decides to allow Silver the comfort he seeks while he slips into a light doze, enjoying the peace and quiet on being at his Dad's place before they head back home tomorrow and back to Work...


	29. Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Tony head back home...but after the Auction Silver is in trouble...

Silver stretches out beside the pool, enjoying the Sun on his back as he rubs himself against the diving board he is currently laying on. His eyes slit in pleasure as he basks in the Sun (This is heaven!) his tail curls up and a purr escapes his chest.  
Tony smirks as he watches his naked Lover and shakes his head as he enters the big garden before calling "Silver"  
His head snaps up and he yawns before sitting up "Yeah?"  
A chuckle escapes his chest as he walks over "Whatcha doing?"  
Silver shakes himself out "Topping up my tan...seeing as you like it" with that he slips off the board and into the crystal clear water.  
Tony smiles as he strips out of his own clothes before joining him. He swims up behind his Lover and tugs his tail "Hey"  
He turns and floats on his back "Hiya" before dunking under and reappearing behind him.  
Tony laughs and kisses him "I love you Silver...Jethro"  
A shiver runs through him at the whisper of his birth name and he treads water as he returns the kiss with a whimper "I love you too"  
They both part at the sound of a chuckle and watch as Djario, Valhalla and Pearl all laze around the pool in their Feline forms.  
Silver lets out a nervous growl as the Snow Leopard Felenico gets too close for comfort and he lashes his tail, spraying her with water and smirks as she backs away with a startled hiss. He nods in content as he rubs himself against Tony...but pauses as he gazes at Pearl "I thought she was a Cheetah? Her shape is that of a Cheetah and yet...her spots are wrong?"  
Tony smirks as he floats on the water "She is a rare one, like yourself. Her Breed is that of a King Cheetah...very rare amongst the Cheetah Breeds" he gestures to her markings "The spots have joined to create black splodges"  
Silver nods before swimming around his Owner as he changes the subject "When are we leaving?"  
He huffs and gazes up at the blue, cloudless sky "Later today...we have Abbys Auction to attend tonight when we get back"  
A smile crosses his face "Yes...I hope Clieve purchases Logan, he has been so lonely since Brenno was murdered" he lets out a sigh of regret "I wish I had gotten to meet the gentle Swiss Wildcat...you always speak so highly of him"  
Tony nods as he gazes at the sad Felenico "Yes...you would have become best friends" on that sad note, he swims to the side before heaving himself out "Come on...lets get dried"  
Silver nods and swims over to him. Once out he shakes himself dry, smirking at the startled yelp of his Owner before shifting forms and running away as Tony attempts to catch him.  
They spend the rest of their time at Seniors place, having fun before heading home and back to the real world.

+NCIS+

(Later On...After The Auction)

Silver groans as Tony nips at his Scruff and he attempts to push him away...only to huff as he had forgotten the fact he is chained up, spread eagle on the bed. He shakes his head and yawns before huskily asking "Another round?"  
Tony runs his hands along the tanned skin before reaching under the tail and pushing the vibrator in deeper, smirking as the body jolts in pleasure "I still can't believe that Tobias brought 'it'...what is wrong with him?" with that he straddles his Mates back, shivering in delight as the fur along the Felenicos spine caresses the underside of his cock.  
Silver whines at the weight on his back and yelps as the vibrator begins to massage against his prostate. He flexes his hips as he rubs himself against the already soiled sheets of his previous orgasms "T-Tobias wanted K-Kort! E-Ever since the i-incident at the P-Pharmacy!" he feels his orgasm approaching once more and suddenly stiffen as he roars out his climax, whimpering as his cock twitches with the effort to cum...of which it is denied. He blinks away the tears and tenses as wet heat splatters his Scruff  
"Shit!"  
He turns his head, to glance at his Owner, before begging "P-Please? Let me c-cum...please?"  
Tony leans down and licks his cum from Silvers scruff "Are you going to be a good kitty? No more hiding secrets about nasty Hyenas?"  
Silver shakes his head "N-No more to tell! P-Please!?" he looks up as the chains are released from his cuffs and he stays still, while lifting his rear as he presents himself.  
Tony smiles as he gets off his Lover, but keeps a hand on his back as he un-clips the chains from his ankle cuffs. Once Silver is freed, he gently removes the vibrator from inside him...marvelling at the fact that all twelve inches was swallowed "I never thought you could take it all..."  
The Felenico shivers as he internal muscles spasms due to the sudden void and he lifts his tail higher "P-Please...?"  
He gazes into the black eyes with the thinnest ring of ice blue and nods as he strokes along his spine, smirking as he rubs his cum within the striped fur "Ok Silver...ok" with that he gets into position and sinks into the incredibly loose, hot body.  
Silver lets out a rusty purr as he flexes his hips, fucking himself onto Tonys cock and loving every minute. He lifts his chest and places his forearms on the headboard as he pushes himself back "M-Move? P-Please?"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he grabs Silver hips in a bruising hold, pounding into the perfect body "Mine! MINE!"  
He nods as he growls "Yours!"  
He grinds his hips into him, tugging his tail to one side as he hooks his leg around his waist...in order to move deeper and to gain more power.  
Silver snarls in delight and sinks his claws into the woodwork as he pushes back. He yelps as a hand wraps itself around his hard leaking cock.  
Tony pants and blinks away the sweet from his eyes before tugging Silver off the headboard as he states "Cum Gunny!"  
His body stiffens and his heart stutters as he tips his head back and roars out his climax. His body spasms and he feels wet heat explode within his rear...before he instantly blacks out

Tony grunts at the dead weight and sighs as he gently lowers Silver onto the clean side of the bed before pulling out. He grabs the bowl of lukewarm water and dunks a cloth into it. A smile crosses his face as he rubs the cloth over his Felenicos body, cleaning the Scent of sex from the exhausted body and smirks he watches Silvers cock twitch. He shakes his head as he unhooks the chains and puts them away before gently removing the leather wrist and ankle cuffs. He cleans and puts away the toys before stripping the bed and moving Silver as he remakes it. Once everything is clean, he yawns and climbs into bed...chuckling as Silver automatically snuggles against him.  
"To...ny?"  
He rolls his eyes and tugs him ontop of his chest "Shh, go to sleep"  
Silver yawns and rubs his head against Tony chest before drifting off...  
Tony sighs as he gently strokes along the gold and platinum Collar "I still don't see why Tobias wanted that...that 'thing' as his" he shakes his head and wraps his arms around his Lover before joining him in the darkness of sleep.


	30. Amur Leopard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony forces Silver to play nice

Tony chuckles at the sight of Silver sprawled out on the grass and he shakes his head as he takes a seat on one of the deckchairs, to enjoy the Sun...before the storm that is promised starts.  
Silver lifts his head and yawns before crawling over to his Owner. He nuzzles Tonys groin and purrs as a hand strokes through his Scruff "You still angry at me?"  
He shakes his head and goes to answer...only to glance up at an excited yap, smirking at the sight of Gerald running up to them in Feline form.  
A snarl escapes his chest and he lashes out with a hiss as the Amur Leopard rubs himself against 'his' Tony...but he ends up flinching as Tony cuffs him around the head. He lashes his tail as he sulks away.  
Tony huffs and he softly pets the upset Leopard "He didn't mean it"  
Gerald flattens his ears but turns his head as he hears the voice of his Owners and he curls his tail in delight before running over and rubbing himself against the two men with a loud purr.  
Silver watches him go and strips out of his shorts, shifting into his Tiger form before he jumps into his Owners lap. He glares at Gerald and viciously rubs his head against Tonys chest, making sure that his Scent is strong enough to be noticed by all present.  
Jack shakes his head at the sight of his Sons possessiveness and he huffs as he takes a seat next to his Lover on the bench, chuckling as Gerald jumps onto their laps. He runs his fingers through the dark spotted fur "We would have called, but we didn't expect Leroy to become...well, aggressive" to proves his point, Silver hisses as Gerald reaches out with a playful paw to touch the striped tail.  
Tony huffs as he grabs Silvers Scruff "I don't understand him...he gets all possessive when Felenicos come too close, but he'd happily let that...that 'thing' Tobias brought, near him?" he sighs as he absentmindedly runs his fingers through the thick Scruff "I just don't understand it!"  
Ducky smiles as he softly pets Geralds back "What about Logan? Does Jethro get all...'possessive' around him?"  
He thinks back and huffs "No, he doesn't mind Logan"  
Jack smiles "I'm sure that once he gets used to Gerald, Leroy will be fine"  
Silver slits his eyes and lets out a small growl before nuzzling Tonys chest.  
Tony chuckles and kisses the pink nose before pushing him off "Go and play with Gerald" at the slitted blue eyed glare, he rolls his eyes "Don't give me that look! I'm allowing Tobias to bring that 'thing' over tonight, so he can Collar 'it'! Now go!"  
The Felenico growls...but flattens his ears as he stalks off into the woods that surround the house, flicking his tail in annoyance as the Amur Leopard rubs against him.

Tony huffs as he watches Silver disappear and shakes his head while running a hand through his hair "We have switched"  
Jack frowns "What do you mean...'switched'?"  
He gazes at his hands "The jealousy thing...at Dads, he kept growling at snarling at Valhalla, Pearl and Djairo...especially Djairo" he huffs and leans back "Although it didn't help that she 'liked' him"  
Both men look at him in shock and Duck is the first to speak "I didn't think a Felenico could be attracted to another?"  
Tony shrugs "According to Valhalla, Djairo is attracted to strength and beauty...and that is the reason she is drawn to Silver" he smirks "Also, it doesn't help that he is incredibly sexy"  
Jack sighs "I don't understand how your Dad copes with three of them" he shrugs "Gerald is in a state of arousal all day! It takes forever to get him fully sated"  
He gives him a thoughtful look "I think that may be due to the way he was locked up? Silver stated that he had some kind of machine attached to his cock...some kind of milking device? It caused him pain as he even bit Silver when he removed to contraption!"  
Ducky narrow his eyes "Has there been anymore leads to that evil Facility?"  
Tony sadly shakes his head "No...all leads lead to a dead end" he huffs and runs a hand through his hair "Its been classed as a Cold Case" as they all go quiet, Tony shakes himself and stands "Enough of this depressing talk...I'll pop inside and put the kettle on"  
Jack smile and takes Ducks hand "Yes, I would like a cuppa coffee"  
Duck dmiles back "Yes and an Earl Grey"  
Tony rolls his eyes at the two Lovers and heads inside to make the drinks.

+NCIS+

Silver snarls as Gerald attempts to mount him and he turns, cuffing the Leopard around the head with a heavy paw, keeping his claws sheathed, before shifting forms "Don't you EVER attempt that again!"  
The Amur Leopard flattens his ears before pressing himself against the ground and shifting forms "I-I'm Sorry!"  
He slits his eyes before huffing "Just...just don't do it again!" with that he shakes himself out "Come, 'my' Owner ordered me to play" and shifts back into Tiger form before running in a big circle around the confused Leopard.  
Gerald frowns and hesitantly copies, shifting forms and running after the Siberian Tiger.

Silver smirks as Gerald attempts to catch him and he quickly dodges the Leopard before suddenly climbing a tree. Once on a thick branch, he gazes down in confusion at the panic filled yowl and cocks his head to one side as Gerald gazes up at him. He rolls his eyes and shifts forms "What's up?"  
Gerald rears back on his hind legs, trying to grab the striped tail while letting out whimpers of distress.  
He lets out a sigh of annoyance "You are a Amur Leopard! A 'tree' cat!" he slits his eyes as he glares down at him "Get your furry arse up here!"  
He flinches at the tone and flattens his ears as he gazes up at the pissed Felenico. After nervously quivering his whiskers...he approaches the trunk and gazes up before slowly climbing up the tree, while letting out mewls of distress along the way.  
Silver smirks as Gerald makes it onto his branch and he reaches out, softly petting the dark spotted soft fur "See...you can do it"  
Gerald switches forms and rubs himself against his fellow Felenico while letting out a purr of delight "I have never been allowed to do this! Thank-You!"  
Silver cringes as he Scents Geralds arousal and pulls away before jumping out of the tree. He shakes himself out...only to yelp in shock as he is suddenly pinned beneath another body  
"Caught ya!"  
He chuckles as he watches the black Amur Leopard run and he smirks as he switches forms before giving chase, curling his tail in delight as he realises that Gerald is actually alright...even if the Leopard has a nasty habit of Scent marking everything, especially 'his' Tony


	31. Bad Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys angry with Silver

Tony slits his eyes as he watches Tobias and the 'thing' leave...before glaring as his Felenico "You disobeyed me"  
Silver yelps as a pain shoots through his chest at the anger and the words. He instinctively drops into his Submissive posture, on his knees with them spread and his hands grasped behind his back while baring his neck.  
Tony walks around the trembling Felenico "I stated that I didn't want them fucking under my roof...and so you disobeyed me! You give Tobias the key to the Basement, only for that disgusting creature to mark everything in his nauseating Scent!"  
He flinches at the words and wraps his tail tightly around his waist as tears fill his eyes at the pain the anger causes within his chest "Tony...I-"  
"QUIET!"  
Silver lowers his gaze and lets a tear fall down his cheek (Now you have down it! You have finally pushed Tony too far!). He keeps still as his pissed Owner circles him  
"You need to stop disappointing me, Silver...I hate that disgusting Felenico and I don't want you anywhere near it again!" with that he storms into the Kitchen, leaving the trembling Felenico kneeling in the middle of the room.

He returns twenty minutes later with a plate of ham sandwiches and a cup of his coffee. He slits his eyes as he takes a seat and clicks his fingers while pointing to the pillow, placed on the floor.  
Silver hesitantly crawls over before taking his place on his 'naughty' pillow. He flinches as Tony grabs his Collar and he looks up into pissed green eyes "I never want you disobeying me again! Otherwise...otherwise I shall remove your Collar"  
The Felenico lets out a sound of distress and hugs himself as a sharp pain shots through his chest "No Tony! P-Please! Not that! A-Anything but that!" he knows that he becoming hysterical...but he recalls the awful feeling at the Hospital when Tony removed his Collar before the deadly feeling of rejection took over. His heart rate spikes and his breathing quickens until he begins to struggle to breathe.  
Tony watches in shock as Silver has a panic attack, due to his empty threat and he quickly tugs him into his lap...crushing him against his chest while running his hands over the panicking body "Shh...calm down Silver! Please calm down!"  
He tries to follow the command...but fails as a pain shoots through him. His vision blurs and he become lightheaded as the pain intensifies...he catches movement in the corner of his eye and his fear/panic increases as he spots his dead Owner, Louis, watching them with a smile on his face.  
Tony bites his bottom lip as he feels Silver trembling in fear and does the only thing he can think of "Silver, Attention"  
Silver cries out before dropping limp against his Owners chest while shivering as his body tries to right itself from his panic. He watches with blurry eyes as Louis screams before fading out until he is no more.  
Tony continues to hold the sweaty, shivering body and gently rocks him "Silver? Jethro? You back now?"  
His head rolls to side and he licks Tonys neck, while letting out a rusty purr as his body finally calms down.  
Tony smirks at the sound and shakes his head as he picks up the remote, switching on the TV and chuckling as opening credits of 'True Grit' appear on screen "You'll like this Silver, John Wayne was the Ultimate Cowboy!" with that he settles Silver into his lap before eating his sandwich and watches the film.

+NCIS+

Silver awakes from his forced Subspace as he hears Tonys whispered  
"At Ease"  
He yawns and curls his tail...before nuzzling Tonys neck, softly licking at the strong muscle. He slits his eyes in pleasure and lightly marks him, enjoying the way his Owner thrusts his hips against him  
"Silver...you are still a naughty kitty!"  
The Felenico rubs his groin against Tonys stomach, thrusting his hard cock against him "Tell this bad kitty off...he needs to be taught a lesson"  
Tony growls and bites the gold and platinum Collar, smirking at the mewl of pleasure "Even if the kitty doesn't get to climax?"  
Silver curls his tail while rubbing his head against Tony neck "As long as he gets the cream...the kitty doesn't mind" with that he nips the strong muscled neck once more.  
He jerks in pleasure at getting bitten and quickly dumps Silver off his lap "Suck me"  
Silver smirks and rubs his face against the straining fabric before nipping at the outline of his Owners hard cock.  
Tony gasps and grabs a fistful of the silver strands, his arousal spiking at the sound of the deadly growl. He tugs Silver closer before unzipping the front of his jeans and released his hard cock. He rubs the tip against the Felenicos lips "Make it good...and you may be able to cum"  
Silver licks his lips before looking up with black eyes as he licks a path from Tonys balls to his cock...enjoying the musky Scent of his Owners arousal. He lowers his head and rubs his cheek against Tonys shaft, loving the fact the Scent gets stronger, before nuzzling the heavy balls. A growl escapes his chest as a hand tightens in his hair and he bares his teeth in a snarl as he is tugged away  
"Bad Kitty, I ordered you to suck...not nuzzle" with that he takes himself in hand, smirking at the way Silver watches every movement and he cocks his head to one side "Perhaps I should make you watch...watch with no touching" he stops as an image comes to mind and his smirk widens into an evil smile "Strip!"  
The Felenico jumps at the order and once his hair is released he follows the command...but frowns as Tony leaves the room (Where is he going now!?) but stops himself from following, as he takes the Submissive position while waiting for his Owners return.

Silver curls his tail in excitement as his sensitive ears catch the footsteps of his Owners return, but he keeps his gaze lowered to the floor.  
Tony smirks at the sight and quickly reaches down to squeeze the base of his cock...to stop himself from cumming at the beautiful sight of his Lover. He slowly walks around him and bites his bottom lip as he gently brushes the rope against the flushed skin "I want to tie you up...keep you restrained as I pleasure myself before your eyes...and then take you while you are at my mercy! Please Silver...can I?"  
Silver glances up, making eye-contact and gives him a small half smile "Yes, Tony...do it, I am at your mercy"  
He groans as his arousal spikes and he quickly, but gently, bounds Silvers ankles together before tying his wrist together "How does it feel? Is it to tight?"  
Silver smirks as he flexes his muscles, groaning at the restricting rope "I'm good" he watches with black eyes as Tony ties his biceps to his chest before tying his thighs to his calves. His tail curls in pleasure and he growls in delight as his Owner ties the tip to his Collar...making it so he can't move at all. His heart rate spikes as he watches Tony leave and relaxes as he returns with some thing hidden behind his back  
"I was going to make you wear this to work tomorrow...but I'd love to see you in it now!" with that he reveals a blue leather chastity belt, complete with an anal plug and room for his tail.  
Silver licks his lips before leaning forward, as much as he can, and smiles as he picks up a familiar Scent "You got Mark to create this, didn't you?"  
Tony shrugs "He is the best...now don't move!"  
He rolls his eyes and watches as Tony releases the locks on either side before laying it flat under him. He jumps and groans in delight as long fingers enter him  
"You are still loose from last night" a smirk crosses his face as he spots the way the muscles attempt to flex...only to be held in place my the restraints "Ah-ha! Now moving" with that he lubes up the plug before gently pushing it in, until the whole length is inserted into his Felenico. He bites his bottom lip as his own arousal spikes, but shoves the feeling away before clipping the metal hoop around the base of Silvers tail and then moves to the front.  
Silver gazes up at him and stretches his neck, to lick at Tonys cheek "It feels wonderful...but I prefer your cock" a small smile crosses his at the blush that covers Tonys cheeks, only to gasp as his cock is grabbed  
"Now, your cock will be restrained, however you can still go for a piss and get an erection...but you will not be able to use it to pleasure others"  
He instantly sobers up from his aroused state, his cock going limp within Tonys grasp, as he states "I would never cheat Tony...never! I am only yours and shall be until death!"  
Tony gazes into the ice blues and slowly nods "Ok then..." with that he slots Silvers soft cock through the opening before padlocking the straps together on either side of his Lovers hips "...that is the belt done, now for the next part"  
Silver watches with wary eyes as Tony lifts his cock up before attaching thin metal bars to the front of the device, pinning his cock against his body "Tony...?"  
A smirk crosses his face and he shrugs "Get hard for me again Jethro...only for me"

His body twitches at the husky tone and his body follows the command. His eyes widen in shock at the pleasure he feels as the cold metal pins his hard cock against the soft leather. A whine escapes his chest as he flexes his muscles "Tony...!?"  
He smirks at the sight and strips until he is naked before lounging on the sofa. He spreads his legs and slowly begins to stroke himself, smirking as he watches Silver stiffen and watch "I hope this turns you on...as much as it does me"  
A whine escapes his throat as he watches the hand move up and down. His body twitches as he watches and he begins to tremble "Please!? Let...let me taste? Please!?"  
Tony pauses and shrugs before standing and walking over...only to yelp in shock as Silver stretches his neck and licks at the crown of his cock. He grabs a handful of the silver hair and huffs "I don't think I can last much longer...tying you up, along with all the ideas I am having...it's all to much"  
Silver gazes up with his half smirk "We'll have plenty of time to try out each idea...but for now" he gazes at the leaking cock infront of him and lick his lips before stretching out his tongue, letting out a purr as Tony steps closer and allows him to play.

He softly pets the silver strands before shallowly thrusting into the wet heat, groaning in delight at the feeling of the purring vibrations that pleasure his cock. A growl escapes his chest as his hips stutter "Gunny I-" he shouts out his climax as he tugs Silver closer, until the Felenicos face is muffled into his groin. He pants and locks his knees before gently pulling away.  
Silver licks his lips and smiles "Yum"  
Tony rolls his eyes and sits down beside him before slowly releasing him from his bonds...but keeps the belt in place.  
A frown crosses his face as he tugs at the blue leather "Tony?"  
He shakes his head "Nope, you are to sleep with it on and I shall remove it in the morning before taking you and then after our shower, I shall put it back on you before Work" he smiles and softly strokes his Felenicos face "I want you wearing it at Work...knowing that you are safe from predators that would take advantage of your beauty"  
Silver huffs before stretching himself out, letting the muscles that were restricted to awaken. He shakes himself out before crawling into his Owners lap as he yawns and dozes off.  
Tony rolls his eyes as he tugs the blanket off the sofa and covers them both with it, nuzzling his Lovers neck before running his hand over the belt while whispering "I do trust you...but it is others I fear" he shivers at the dark jealousy within him as he slits his eyes at the memories of the lusty looks Silver gets while inside the building, with that he kisses his neck and wraps his arms, possessively, around him before leaning back against the sofa and smirks at the sleepy purr as he joins him in sleep.


	32. Translating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is needed for translating...

Silver squirms in his seat as he catches up on the Paperwork he has missed and huffs as he is forced to wear his glasses, so he can see the print without straining his eyes. He starts as a gruff voice states  
"Will you quit shuffling in your seat, Probie! Your bloody tail keeps banging against the bin everytime you move!"  
He cringes and gives Mike an apologetic smile "Sorry Boss...I'll try to keep still" with that he wraps his tail around his leg, biting back a moan as the movement causes the plug to brush against his prostate which in turn makes his cock hard and uncomfortable as its pinned in place. He takes a deep calming breath and shakes himself out of his sudden lust as he attempts to focus.  
Mike growls in annoyance as he hears the thud of Silvers tail hitting the bin once more. He turns to glare at his Second In Command...only to pause as he spots the way his Agent is discreetly rocking in his chair, along with the darken pupils and the light sheen of sweat. He shakes his head and stands while barking "Probie, with me"  
Silver glances up and nods "On your Six, Boss" with that he places his glasses on top of his desk and follows Mike into the Gents. He watches as the man makes sure it's empty before locking the door and gestures to his trousers  
"Off"  
Silver blinks in confusion "Off? Off where?"  
Mike rolls his eyes "Take your trousers off...and remove whatever is up your arse, so you can concentrate on Work"  
He cringes and takes a step back "Can't"  
Mikes eyes narrow in anger "What do you meant 'can't'?"  
Silver shrugs "My Owner wishes me to wear it...and so I shall" he straightens to his full height "I shall not disobey my Owner...not for anyone" with that, he gestures to the door "Now, may I continue with my Work?"  
He huffs "I shall be speaking to DiNozzo about this...as this isn't right" he turns and unlocks the door "Just try to calm your body down, as I'm fed up with the looks you attract" at that note, he leaves.  
Silver frowns (Looks? What looks?) he jumps as the door opens and cringes at the peeved look he receives  
"Are you coming or what!?"  
He nods and follows him out "Yes Boss, on it Boss!" with that he trots back to his desks and gets on with his Work.

+NCIS+

He is finally up to date on his Paperwork and he lets out a sigh, while removing his glasses, at the sight of the four empty desks of his Team...as Mike banned from from the Field due to the fact of the belt he is wearing. He gazes at the elevator doors with a longing look (I wish he would let me go with them...I wouldn't have gotten in the way!).  
A hand touches his shoulder and he jumps in shock before gazing up at the man. He shakes himself out of his shock and frowns "What can I do for you, SecNav?"  
The SecNav gives him a small smile "Call me Jarvis...and I need you in MTAC"  
Silver gazes at Mikes empty desk "I was to wait here and answer the phone when the Boss calls in" he gestures to the computer "I was then to check the info on this thingy"  
Jarvis shrugs "I'll get another Agent to do that, I need you to translate some Russian for me"  
His frown deepens "I am sure that the Techs in MTAC can do that, why do you need my help?"  
He rolls his eyes "I need someone who can translate as they speak...not someone who relies on the computer software!"  
Silver thinks it over (It'll be more fun and productive...unlike sitting here twiddling my thumbs) with that thought, he nods "Ok, I shall just inform Mi-"  
Jarvis quickly interrupts "No need, I shall do it. Just head up into MTAC and I'll send Agent Franks a message" with that he watches as the hunky Felenico walks up the stairs before quickly following him into the restricted area.

Silver gazes around in confusion as he realises that no-one is in here...not even the Techs. He wraps his tail around his leg and goes to leave, only to step back as the door opens and Jarvis enters.  
Jarvis smirks at the sight of the Felenico "Well...lets get started then" with that he places his hand on the mans lower back, letting his fingers brush against the black and white tail.  
He stiffles his growl and forces his Scruff to lay flat as he allows the gentle guiding to the middle of the room  
"Just wait here for a second" he heads over to the console and starts the feed "Now, translate if you will"  
Silver nods and takes the earpiece before gazing at the screen while the SecNav takes a seat. He makes himself comfortable and turns on the recorder while slipping a hand into his trousers.  
Silver Scents the air and inwardly cringes as he Scents the mans arousal...but shakes himself out of the worrying thought as he listens to the Russian and begins to translate

"I want you...you are the one for me...I want you to make love to me...now and forever"

He frowns at the words (Just what am I translating?) before continuing

"Please Sir...Master, please take me...I am yours! I want you now...this second this minute...please take me"

He watches as the person nods before they get into a taxi and head for a Hotel. His eyes darken as he watches the two men head to the mans room and he licks his lips while widening his stance as his cock fills out, stifling his groan as the thin metal bars press against his cock. He shakes himself as he attempts to continue, wincing as his voice has taken on a husky tone

"Sir, Master...please take me...I need you"

The man smirks while stripping himself out of his clothes before stripping his Partner. Silver curls his tail, subconsciously lifting it up and to the side as he watches the man prepare his Lover

"I need it hard...I want it hard...pound me into the mattress...into next week"

His arousal spikes as he watches the man enter his Lover and he lets out a groan as he becomes rather light heated

"Harder! Faster! Make me cum...make me see stars"

Silver lets out a groan of need as he thrust his hips while watching the men on the screen having sex...totally forgetting where he is and the man who is pleasuring himself while watching the Felenico. He bites his bottom lip as the men near their climax

"I'm going to cum...I shall cum for you and only you!"

Silver tips his head back and roars as his orgasm rips through him, grimacing as his cock attempts to climax...but is unable due to being pinned and he didn't get the command. He ends up on the floor, on his hands and knees as he tries to get his heart rate and body under control.

Jarvis stiffles his own shout as he climaxes into his handkerchief before tidying himself up and switching off the recorder.

Silver pants and shakes himself out as he stands, cringing as he feels Tonys anger through their Bond (Shit! You are in deep trouble!). He turns as he hears movement and gives him an apologetic smile "I...I am Sorry for my reaction"  
The SecNav smirks and shrugs "Think nothing off it, I got what I need" with that he takes the earpiece and lifts a hand to stroke the Felenicos face "Thank-You for translating"  
He nods and takes a deep breath "Any time" he straightens himself out and heads for the exit, but turns at the call of his name. He cocks his head to one side "Yes SecNav?"  
Jarvis shrugs "I need you to keep this a secret, lives are at risk if you tell anyone about this!"  
He cringes "I can keep quiet to everyone...but not to Tony, not if he asks me directly...as a Felenico can't lie to his Owner" he frowns as he watches Jarvis pale slightly and he lets out a sigh "I shall try to keep this from him, to save peoples lives...but I can't make any promises" he straightens "May I leave now?"  
Jarvis nods and watches the Felenico leave. A smile crosses his face as he heads to the console and removes his disc before placing it into his pocket "I never thought I'd enjoy Russian Porn...but I am getting a taste for it" he quickly and efficiently removes any evidence of what he was doing here before leaving MTAC. He gazes down from the banister and takes out his mobile, after making sure the coast is clear...he takes a photo of Silver and sends it to his contact with a message 'I want this one. He shall be my payment for my co-operation' with that, he heads into the lift. He gazes down as his mobile bleeps and smiles at the reply that reads 'Agreed. He shall be yours' his smile widens into a full on grin as he heads to his car.


	33. Owners Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is pissed

He flinches at Tonys anger and lowers his gaze to his lap. He wraps his tail tightly around his waist as he feels Tonys anger crackling the air within the cramped space of the Ferarri.  
Tony grits his teeth as he slowly drives them home, allowing his pissed mood to flow through the Bond. His eyes slit as he hears Silvers whimper and once he parks the car in states "Inside. Not a word. Now"  
Silver scrambles out of the car, tripping over his own tail in his mad dash to follow the Command. He drops his keys and curses himself as he struggles to open the door, a yelp of relief escapes his throat as he finally manages to open the fucking door and he scrambles inside before dropping to his knees beside Tonys chair.  
Tony watches from the car and shakes his head as he locks up, grabbing his soiled trousers from the backseat before slowly walking inside. He ignores the trembling Felenico as he chucks his trousers into the wash and puts the kettle on, while attempting to calm himself down.

Silver listens as the kettle pops but refuses to move as he hears Tony come in. His mouth waters at the Scent of coffee and his stomach growls in hunger.  
Tony slits his eyes at the sound but ignores him as he flicks on the TV, flicking through the channels until he finds a Magnum P.I omnibus and starts watching while drinking his coffee.  
Silver flinches as he is ignored and hesitantly licks his lips before cautiously attempting to move closer...only to yelp in shock and fear as Tony moves as quick as a Cobra and tugs him up by his Collar, forcing him to look into the flinty green gaze  
"Did I say you can move!? Answer me!"  
A whimper escapes his chest "N-No! I-"  
"QUIET!" he narrows his eyes "You are to stay there and not move a muscle!" with that he pushes him away and continues watching his show.  
Silver lowers his gaze in shame and moves back into his kneeling position, making sure to keep every muscle still...but he can't stop the silent tears which roll down his cheeks as he gazes at the floor (Why did the SecNav choose me to do the translating? And why did it have to be two guys having sex...did the SecNav have any idea as to what my reaction would have been?) he inwardly cringes (No...he can't have known that I would dry orgasm and that it would cause Tony to climax during a shoot-out) a shiver runs through his body as he recalls Mikes pissed look his when Boss returned into the Bullpen...only to find out that Tony involuntarily climaxed on the scene and went down, causing Roger to misfire which in turn caused Ari to suffer a through in through on his left shoulder. He lets out a soft whimper (You are in deep shit...really deep shit!) with that he continues to gaze at the floor as the silent tears roll down his cheeks.

+NCIS+

Silver snaps awake as his shirt is tugged off before yelping in shock as he is tugged to his feet  
"Stand up!"  
He struggles to his feet and whimpers as his trousers are tugged off before tensing as Tony tugs at the chastity belt.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he removes the key from around his neck and unlocks the little padlocks from each side before unclipping the metal ring around Silvers tail. Once free, he quickly but carefully removes the butt plug before moving to the front. He unhooks the metal rods and removes the belt while stating "Shift forms"  
Silver yelps in shock as his body instantly follows the order. He falls onto all fours before shifting into his Tiger form.  
Tony nods in satisfaction before taking the belt into the Bathroom to clean it, ready for when he shall put it back on...or if he shall ever trust him to put it back on.  
Silver flattens his ears and tucks his tail between his legs as he silently crawls into his pet bed. He watches with wary eyes as Tony enters the room and lowers his gaze in Submission, twitching his whiskers in distress.  
He glares at his Felenico and switches off the TV. He locks the house, including Silvers Basement, before heading to the Bedroom without uttering a single word.

An hour later, he fakes sleep as he hears Silver almost silently crawl upstairs. He lets out a quiet sigh as he feels Silvers distress and guilt, tinged with fear through their shared Bond but he is still too angry with the fact that he could have lost someone today...along with the fact that he is going to be investigated by the Internal Affairs department! All because Silver couldn't control himself!  
Silver flinches as the anger from his Owner increases. He lets out a small whimper before crawling under the bed and curling up into a tight ball, while silently crying, ignoring the tears that drip from his whiskers (I should tell him that it wasn't my fault! It was the surveillance the SecNav wanted me to translate that caused me to become aroused until my body orgasmed), he lifts a paw to wipe his eyes (But I can't tell him...the SecNav told me that lives are at stake!) he glances up at the bed (But if I don't tell him...my life won't be worth living, not without Tonys love) with that he nods to himself (I'll tell him everything tomorrow! As soon as I'm allowed to speak to him, I shall!). He nods to himself as he curls up, tucking his nose under his paw as he slowly falls asleep...wishing he was cuddling Tony and sharing the body heat as he fluffs out his fur in an attempt to get warm.  
Tony huffs as he glares at the ceiling and decides to do something he never thought he'd have to, he knows Silver shall not like it...but tough! It will keep him safe and it shall keep him out of trouble! With that, he turns over and hugs Silvers pillow before drifting off asleep.


	34. Crate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony leaves Silver at home...

Silver awakes with a start and winces as he realises that he is still in Tiger form (Shit...Tony is still pissed). He crawls out from beneath the bed and slowly stretches himself out before cocking his head to one side as he hears Damons voice from downstairs. A frown crosses his face as he also hears metal against metal. He flattens his ears as he hesitantly leaves the room.

+NCIS+

Tony sighs as he gazes at the holding crate "I never wanted to use one of these...but I can't have a repeat of yesterday"  
Damon shrugs "Why don't you just have him kneeling down beside your desk? Like when you first got him?"  
An annoyed huff escapes his chest as he glares at his friend "I would do...but he is now Mikes 'Probie' and my old Boss isn't going to let 'his' Second In Command kneel beside me alday!"  
"Well he isn't going to be happy that you left his Agent at home"  
Tony shrugs "While we are outside the Navy Yard, he is my Felenico first and Mikes Probie second" with that he gazes up the stairs to spot a set of wary ice blues. He shakes his head in annoyance before stating "Come downstairs Silver"  
Silver cringes as he slowly crawls down the stairs and gazes at the cage. He glances at Tony while letting out a whimper.  
Damon sighs at the display and runs a hand through his cropped black hair "Well...I'll leave ya to it, as Mark has some rescued Felenicos coming in" a shiver runs through his body "Poor things are half starved, they were found in a shipping crate where three had to be euthanised in order to stop their pain" he sighs "Mark guessed them to be around sixteen to eighteen...who would treat them like that?"  
Tony shrugs and sighs "I don't understand why people don't see them as people but different...they're not just possessions or cattle" he huffs and gestures to the door "Go get back to Mark, let me know how it goes?"  
He nods before leaving.

Silver flattens his ears in distress as Tony points to the cage  
"In you go"  
He shakes his head and goes to head back upstairs, only to yelp as Tony grabs his tail  
"No Silver! Get in the crate now!"  
The Felenico flinches before slowly entering the cage, sniffing at the blanket as he cautiously moves inside the six foot by four foot cage. He turns his head as he hears the door shut and whimpers as he watches Tony padlock the door. He looks at his Owner from behind bars.  
Tony just stares at him before entering the Kitchen, grabbing the flask of coffee along with the bacon sandwich and places it beside the crate within easy reach "I will return at midday to check on you, if on call...I shall send someone else" with that he grabs his keys, wallet and badge before heading to the door. He glances back at his Felenico and states "You are free to change" before leaving the house.

Silver groans as his body switches forms and once done, he presses himself against the bars while crying out "Tony! Tony don't leave me here! It wasn't my fault! Jarvis, the SecNav...I was translating Russian for him! Tony! Men were having sex and I got aroused! It wasn't the belt! Tony please! Tony!? Jarvis told me not go tell you! He said people would die! Please Tony don't leave me here! Tony? Please! Tony...?"  
He listens to the begging on the other side of the door and narrows his eyes as he decides to have a 'chat' with Jarvis about this...but decides to teach Silver a lesson aswell. He heads to his car and gets in, pausing as a bad feeling settles over his gut, he pushes it away as he puts the car in gear and heads for Work...not noticing the black van that watches him leave.  
Silver lets his tears fall as he hears the Ferrari's engine drive off and he collapses against the bars (Did he hear you? He can't have...he would have released you if he did) with that depressing thought, he curls up under the blanket before reaching out through the bars to grab the sandwich and coffee.

+NCIS+

Tony ignores the questioning glances he receives as he walks into the Bullpen and takes his seat behind his desk.  
Kate frowns and glaces towards Silvers empty desk "Tony? Is Silver with Abby?"  
He opens his emails as he states "Silver isn't going to be working here today" he looks up at the Scent of tobacco and comes face to face with Mike  
"Why isn't Probie sat behind his desk like a good putty-tat?"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he quietly states "Silver is on a time out...he won't be in today or possibly tomorrow"  
Mike growls as he slams his hands on Tonys desk "You have no right to stop him from becoming a fine Agent!"  
He growls back as he stands up "Silver is my Felenico...not yours! He is Mine and Mine alone!"  
Mike frowns before cocking his head to one side "Seriously!? Are you telling me that the reason you are being a complete Bastard and a spoilt Brat...is because you are insecure? Seriously! Silver, for some God known reason, loves your sorry ass!" he moves into Tonys personal space "I've seen the lusty looks he receives from everyone, female and male alike...unlike Silver! He has no idea of just how many people want him...he just has eyes for you!" with that he headslaps Tony "So grow a pair and let him know you love him! Before your insecurities cost you to lose him forever!"  
Tony glares at his ex-Boss and sighs as he lets the mask fall "I could have died yesterday...I would have lost him forever then"  
Mike softens his tone "Tony...Silver can look after himself, he isn't a pampered kitty" with that he runs a hand through his untidy hair "Come on Tony, lets go get Silver?"  
He lets out a deep breath and nods "Ok Mike...ok" with that he follows Mike out of the building to head home to Silver.

+NCIS+

Silver raises his head as he hears a car engine stopping outside the house and he cocks his head to one side (Has Tony returned?) he glances at the clock (He wouldn't have even got to Work yet? Maybe he turned around and decided to forgive you!). He sits up and curls his tail up in excitement as he hears the door opens...only to press back against the bars of his cage as four masked men enter followed by another man.  
The four men stand to attention as the Leader walks in and they wait for orders.  
The Leader gazes at the Felenico and smirks as he heads over "Well...look at that! You're all packed up and ready for me, I must thank Agent DiNozzo"  
Silver lets out a nervous growl and hisses as the man approaches him.  
A smile crosses his face as he slowly circles the crate "My, my...that photo I recieved doesn't do you justice. You're a magnificent specimen...and rather unique" he reaches out and strokes the striped tail, quickly moving out of reach as the Felenico lashes out. He lets out a chuckle as he nods to his men "Get him ready"  
Silver slits his eyes as one of the four men pulls out an injection. He curls his tail and once the man is close enough, he lashes out as fast as a cobra and smirks as he slices through the achilles tendon.  
He yelps and drops the syringe as he falls to the ground. He flinches at the anger within his Boss's jade eyes and tries to stand...only for his leg to give way "Shot! M-miles...I can't stand!"  
Miles raises an eyebrow before letting out a sigh and turns to the growling Felenico "I'm afraid you have cost me some money now...I'll need to take some compensation for the lose of stock" with that he pulls out his gun and attaches a suppressor before sighing and shooting the injured man right between the eyes.  
Silver flinches in shock as the begging man is killed without a second thought...before yelping as he feels a stab in his rump and turns to spot one of the other three men jumping back out of reach. His vision blurs as the sedatives take effect and he lets out a whimper as the lock to his cage is snapped off before he is dragged out by his Collar. He gazes up with fuzzy eyes as his blanket is wrapped around him before he is lifted up and carried out into the van. His eyes blur as tears fill his vision as Miles smirking jade eyes are the last thing he sees before the van door is slammed shut and he is in total darkness (No! Tony...save me? Please...?)


	35. Caracal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver makes a friend

Tony frowns as a feeling of dread rolls through him and he glances around before slowly putting his foot down on the accelerator.  
Mike gazes at Tony with a raised eyebrow "What's up?"  
He shrugs "My guts twisting...somethings not right" with that he swerves through the traffic, picking up speed untill he down his street. He slams on the brakes and jumps out of his car before taking out his Sig.  
Mike frowns but copies the gesture "I'll head in through the back"  
Tony nods as he cautiously makes his way to the front door. He slowly opens it and heads in...only to still in shock, tinged with fear, as he spots a dead body on the floor...and an empty Felenico crate. His World narrows down to the fact that Silver...his beloved Jethro...is gone.

+NCIS+

Silver groans as he slowly awakens from the sedatives and cringes at the thick Scent of fear, despair and misery. He starts at a soft whisper  
"Hey! You! Get up! They don't like Felenicos who look like they are sick! Get up!"  
Silver growls as he forces himself up onto his knees, whimpering at the scratch of metal against his skin and goes to stand...only to yelp as he his his head  
"Are you thick or something! You can't stand! There's only enough room to kneel on all fours or curls up!"  
He nods as he forces his eyes open. He notes that the cage is two foot by four foot by two and he turns to the side to spot a dirty looking Caracal Felenico in the cage neck to him. A frown crosses his face as he croaks "Where am I?"  
The Caracal shrugs "Hell" with that he jerks his hips as he starts another day.  
Silver tips his head to one side as he spots a device like Gerald had on the other Felenicos cock and frowns "They milk Felenicos?"  
He nods and cringes in pain "Yeah, it sells for a great price...an un-Bonded Felenicos sperm is a great aphrodisiac"  
"What happens when a Felenico is milked dry?"  
The Caracal sighs "They are forced into their feline form and then skinned alive"  
A cold shiver runs through his spine (Gerald was in his feline form...there were gonna skin him! Thank God you found him before they started!). He gazes around but then pauses "Hang on...you said un-Bonded Felenicos?" at the nod, he shrugs "But I'm Bonded" with that he turns his head into the little bit of light, showing the Caracal his gold and platinum Collar "See"  
The Caracal gazes at him with big eyes filled with wonder "You...you have an Owner? W-What is it like to have one?"   
Silver sighs "It's wonderful...I hope he can find me and take me home" he blinks away the tears and turns to his fellow Prisoner "I'm Silver"  
The Caracal smiles "Ace"  
He reaches through the bars and waits until Ace hesitantly shakes his hand "Nice to meet you Ace"  
Ace hesitantly smiles back "Yeah...nice to meet you too" he shrugs "You are different from the others here...no-one likes to speak to me"  
Silver frowns as he retracts his claws and starts picking the lock to his cage "How old are ya?"  
"N-Nineteen...I've been here since I was twelve"  
A snarl escapes his chest and he slits his eyes in anger "I'll get you out of here Ace! You shouldn't have ever been here!"  
Ace shrugs as he lowers his gaze and jerks his hips "I've never known anything different...but there is no way for escape!" his head snaps up as his cage door opens and his eyes widen in shock and wonder "How...?"  
Silver just smirks as he gently removes the metal device from Ace's cock "I'm a Marine...a locked door isn't going to stop me" he steps back "Come on! Lets free the others!"  
The Caracal hesitantly smiles as he steps out of his Prison and lets out a throaty purr while rubbing himself against his new friend "Thank-You! Thank-You so much!"  
Silver cringes as Ace unknowingly Scent marks him but turns at a tug on his tail   
"How...?"  
He shakes his head "I'll answer all questions later...go free the others while I take out the security. He watches Ace nod and sighs as he blends into the shadows, intending to take out the men one by one.

+NCIS+

Mike sighs as he gives a silent, unmoving Tony a worried glance before turning to Kate "Todd, you got anything yet?"  
Kate looks up and sighs "No...nothing except the man down in Autopsy was an ex-British soldier, who was is wanted by twelve different Countries for crimes ranging from kidnap to murder" he looks through her reports "His name is Stan Russen"  
Mike lets out an annoyed huff "Is that it?" he turns at the noise of two stutters and narrows his eyes at Agents Bond and McGee "What"  
Roger winces at the dark tone and nudges Agent McGee to answer.  
Tim glares at his fellow geek before gesturing to the computer "I think we have the kidnappers van, we've place a BOLO and ran the plates...but have yet come up empty and the van was reported stolen" he nods to Roger to put the footage up on the screen.  
Mike frowns at the odd angle "What camera picked this up?"  
Both Agents duck their heads and Tim nudges Roger to answer.  
Roger huffs and hesitantly looks up "A-Abby got onto t-to her NASA f-friend and he s-sent this footage to h-her from the s-satellite"   
Tony glances up and watches the footage of five men heading into his home...followed by four men and his Silver wrapped in a blanket. He lets the tears fall down his cheeks (Why did I leave him at home? In the crate? Why...but you know why, it was your insecurities...Silver would never betray you! And yet you still thought he would) with that depressing thought in mind, he gazes into his lap while wallowing in his guilt.

+NCIS+

Silver smirks as he grabs the last guard and holds him in a sleepers hold...until the man passes out. Once he has checked to see if the man is conscious, he quickly and silently strips the man before heading back to his stash and then back to where he left Ace.

As he turns a corner...he frowns at the sight of Ace with only eight other Felenicos and he turns to look at the others who are still inside their cages with their doors open. He turns and gives Ace a confused look "Why won't they come?   
The Caracal shrugs "Dunno...they won't listen to me! I've tried everything...but they refuse to leave!" he gestures to the eight Felenicos behind him "Only these agreed...and they only agreed as they were due to be skinned!" he shrugs "For them, it's a choice between dying while attempting to escape...or stay here with a certain painful death"  
Silver huffs and lashes his tail in anger as he passes the clothes out, sighing as many of them have no idea of how to get dressed.   
Ace frowns as Silver buttons up his shirt for him and he gazes around in confusion "There isn't anything you can wear?"  
He shrugs "My tail would get in the way, and before you ask...no, I can't make it disappear" he steps back and looks at his group of disguised Felenicos. He looks within each set of wide hopeful eyes and nods "Ok...when you get out of here, head in a group to the nearest Police Station and tell them that Federal Agent Silver DiNozzo has sent you there. You are only to leave the Station in the care of Mark Southwood, Master Felenico Trainer...and my dear friend" a smirk crosses his face at the hesitant purrs and he nods before taking Ace to one side.  
Ace frowns as he thinks over what his newest friend has said and he looks up into the ice blues "You won't be coming with us...will you?"  
Silver shakes his head "No...I'm afraid that I can't" he shrugs "I'm needed to stay here and cause a distraction" he looks into the sea blues "I need you to get a message to my Owner, NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior" he sighs at the way the sea blues fill with tears and he tugs him into a hug "I need you to go to Washington...speak to Tony, don't trust anyone else, tell him everything and...and tell him I love him" he pulls back and kisses Ace's forehead "Can you do that for me?"  
Ace sniffles and wraps his arms around the strong chest "I will! I promise!"  
Silver smiles and lets out a reassuring purr before straightening and stepping back "Lets go"

An hour later, alarms ring out through the building.  
Miles snarls as he pulls out of his bruised Felenico and wipes the blood off his spent cock before tucking himself away and zipping up his jeans. He turns at a hesitant knock and narrows his eyes as two of his men walks in, dragging a snarling Felenico with them by restraining poles.  
Silver snarls and hisses as he attacks the poles...but pauses as he spots another Felenico crumpled and bleeding from between his legs. He Scents the air and his eyes widen in shock as he recognises the Breed as another of himself.  
Miles narrows his eyes before gesturing to the cage and waits until they have the Felenico secure to ask "What happened?"   
The men glance at one another and nervously state "We have lost nine Felenicos...this one knocked out the guards and let them escape"   
Silver jerks back in shock and yelps in pain as a bullet pierces his thigh. He lets out a hiss before pressing against the back of his new Prison.  
Miles glares at the trouble causing Felenico "How much has he cost us?"  
"Well...eight of them wasn't any use, they were to be recycled into pelts...the last one, however was the Caracal that was our best supplier"  
Silver backs away as another shot is fired his way...but thankfully it misses him.  
Miles growls and turns to the two nervous men "Tell Jarvis that 'his' Felenico has cost me over ten grand of pound sterling!" he smirks at the gasp and gazes into the shocked ice blues "Yes...it was your very own SecNav that has asked me to take you"   
Silver hisses before curling up and licking his wound (That's why he got me to translate that sex scene...he wanted to 'test' me out). He sniffles as tears well up in his eyes (Why didn't I listen to Mike? He told me to stay away from Jarvis! Did he suspect Jarvis?). He lets the silent tears slide down his cheeks (Please Ace, find Tony and get him to rescue me!) with that last depressing plea, he curls up and tends to his wound.


	36. Dmitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver makes another new friend

Silver snaps awake as someone touches his shoulder and he hisses in shock before pressing himself against the other side of his cage as he gazes at the person who woke him. He frowns at the Felenico and watches with wary eyes as the Siberian Tiger passes him some bandages   
"For your leg, mon Comrade"  
Silver cocks his head to one side and answers in Russian "Your accent...its Russian, correct?"  
The Felenico looks at him in wonder before answering in his mothers tongue "Yes...it has been a long time since I have heard another speak with the tongue of my Homeland. My name is Dmitri"  
He shrugs "Silver. I speak Russian fluently, Tony thinks its sexy" he quietens at the thought of his Owner and lifts a hand to rub along his Collar before turning to the Felenico "Will I ever see my Owner again?"  
The black eyes darken and he lets out a snarl while stepping away "Why would you ever want to return!? Man uses us for pleasure and nothing more"  
Silver frowns but then notices the silver Collar adawn the Tigers neck and suddenly puts two and two together "That Bastard...he is your Owner?" at the Felenicos nod, he lets out a sigh "Not all Owners are like him...Tony is sweet and loving, we can spend hours wrapped in each others arms" his vision becomes blurry as tears fill his eyes "I miss him...I miss him so much" with that he goes quiet and curls up as a sharp deadly pain of depression shots through him.  
Dmitri frowns at the way the ice blues become cloudy and he bites his bottom lip in worry before rushing out to find his Master...as he knows he shall be angry if Silver dies of depression before he is paid.

+NCIS+

(Two Days Later)

Ace runs and continues running as he makes his way to Washington, he left the eight others at the Station when a man in a wheelchair came. A smile crosses his face as he recalls the safety and protection he could sense from the man...but he knows that he needs to deliver the message Silver asked him to. He slows down and shifts back into his Human form, tugging in the trousers and cursing when he realise that he has lost the shirt Silver got for him.  
A noise makes him look up and he hides in the shadow as a nice looking red car drives past. He cocks his head to one side as he notes them driving into the building with the letters N C I S on the side. A smile crosses his face as he realises that he has made it! He has finally made it! With that he cautiously walks inside and bites his bottom lip as he walks up to the security man "E-Excuse me...is Tony here? Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior?"  
Harry frowns at the kid "Who wants to know?"  
"I do"  
He rolls his eyes "And you are?"   
"Ace"  
"Ace what?"  
"Dunno...just Ace"  
Harry sighs and runs a frustrated hand through his red hair "Look kid, what do you need Tony for"  
Ace bites his bottom lip "I-I was told to trust no-one...he told me to come here and speak to Tony"  
"Who told you?"  
Ace gazes up into the brown eyes "Silver, Federal Agent Silver DiNozzo" he gives him a sad smile before touching the Dog-Tags around his neck "Silver told me to tell him everything and this is proof that I am telling the truth"  
Harry nods and quickly pats him down before attaching a visitors badge to the waistband of the kids trousers and then leaves Sam to mind the gate as he takes Ace upstairs.

+NCIS+

Silver ignores Dmitris attempts to drag him out of his depression and hisses as Miles kicks his cage  
"You better not die on me! You have cost me a lot of money and I plan to get some compensation from Jarvis"   
Silver just hisses and snarls at the man (Don't rise to it! He is trying to get you angry so the depression won't kill you!).   
Miles narrows his eyes as he spots the way Silver glances towards Dmitri and smirks as he drags his Felenico closer before forcing him inside the cage that isn't really big enough for two fully grown men.  
Silver yelps and presses against the back of his now cramped cage and snarls as forces the other Siberian Tiger to lay on the ground as he covers the battered body with his own.  
Dmitri tenses at the feeling of anothers body on top of his own.  
Miles smirks as he notes the ice blues becoming clear and chuckles "If you only wanted a fuck toy, you should have just asked" with that he kicks the cage once more before calling Jarvis to arrange the fee he is owed.

Silver growls and waits until the Bastard leaves the room before sniffing at Dmitris dirty Scruff. He feels the body tense underneath him and lets out a sigh "I'm not going to hurt you"  
Dmitri calms as he hears his native tongue and relaxes at the soothing purr "I am sorry for my bodys reaction"  
He shrugs "It's ok...I have been there before" a sigh escapes his chest as he protectively curls up around the taller Felenico "Just after I become Bonded to Tony...I was taken by another who wanted me and forced a Bond" a shiver runs down his spine "He kept me as a fuck toy...brainwashing me with drugs while raping me"  
Dmitri goes quiet and asks in a soft voice "How did you become free of him"  
"I killed him" he slowly grooms the tense shoulders "But I will never be free of him...my friend Mark, he told me of a ritual that he can perform to un-Bond a Felenico from their Owners...but the Owner needs to be alive for it to work"  
Dmitri gazes at the other Felenico "Do you...you think this Mark could...could free me?"  
Silver smiles "Yes, he can and he shall"  
The black eyes glisten with tears and he lets out a deep purr while slitting his eyes in pleasure at the feeling of a rough tongue running over his Scruff.  
Silver smirks at the rich sounding purr and sighs as he presses close to the other Felenicos warmth, pushing away his depression as he realises that he needs to get through this in order to release Dmitri from his Bastard of an Owner. A growl escapes his throat as he curls up tighter and slits his eyes (I will protect Dmitri from this Bastard...I will find a way to stop this Felenico torture from continuing!) with that he keeps guard as the bruised and battered Felenico sleeps.

+NCIS+

Tony narrows his eyes in suspicion at the half naked Felenico and gazes at Silvers Dog-Tags within his hands "Silver gave these to you? He had a chance to leave...but he stayed?" at the nod, he leans back "Why would he give these to you? Silver wouldn't just hand them to just anyone!"  
Ace gives him a nervous smile while gazes around the small room "H-He freed me and told me to g-get the others out...but only eight would listen! He then took me aside and t-told me to find you, don't trust anyone else besides you...and to tell you he loves you" he looks into the forest green eyes and shrugs "I don't understand why or how he can love you so...I've never been Collared as I was of too much use"  
Tony keeps quiet before standing and walking over to the Caracal on the other side of the desk in the Interrogation room. He looks into the Sea blues and sighs "I believe you" with that he places Silvers Dog-Tags around the young Felenicos neck "Come...lets tell the others as to what we now know"  
Ace bites his bottom lip while playing with the metal tags that lie against his chest "H-He told me not to trust anyone besides you...I don't think he wanted me telling anyone else"  
He sighs at the confused look and takes the Felenicos hand "It shall only be the people I trust, no-one else...can you do that?" at the nod he, smiles "Good boy" with that he leads him out of the room but pauses at a startled gasp and frowns as he is tugged backwards. He gazes at him in confusion "What is it?"  
Ace looks at him with tears of terror rolling down his cheeks. He lifts a shaky hand and points the the man talking to a black man "H-Him...he i-is friends with t-the Boss! H-He knows m-me"  
Tony frowns as he gazes at the two men "Which one?"  
"T-The white o-one!"  
His eyes narrow in anger and he lets go of Ace's hand before storming over and decking the man.  
Vance jerks back in shock as he watches the Secretary of the Navy get floored by his best Agent. He turns to DiNozzo in anger "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"  
Tony just growls as he stands over Jarvis. He gazes into the pissed eyes and smirks as he watches them widen in fear when the man spots Ace behind him. He pulls out his Sig and points it between the mans eyes "Where's Silver, you Bastard!"


	37. Tell Me All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance listens to Tony and Ace

Jarvis glares up at the hated Agent "I don't know what you are on about!"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he removes the safety while stating "The Felenico that Silver freed...he recognises you, he's terrified of you! Now, I ask again...where is Silver!?"  
The SecNav smirks as he watches Security turn up and slowly gets up as Agent DiNozzo dragged away.  
Tony growls as he is pulled off the SecNav and grunts as he is pinned against the wall by armed guards.  
Ace draws back and hides behind the black man as the one he fears stalks over  
"Move Vance! I am going to take that lying Felenico with me!"  
Vance glances behind him at the soft whimper before stating "I'm afraid not, Clayton" with that he straightens up "He is a witness in the Case of a missing Federal Agent-" he hold up a hand as the SecNav goes to interrupt "-granted he may have gotten you confused with someone else...but he has Probationary Agent Silver DiNozzo's Dog-Tags" he shrugs "He is to stay here under Agent Franks protection"  
Jarvis slits his eyes "And what about Agent DiNozzo? He assaulted me!? I want his badge!" his head snaps behind him at the sound of a soft Scottish voice  
"I'm afraid young Anthony is under a great deal of stress at the moment...it is well documented that Owners of Felenicos can feel stress without their Felenicos being close" he walks over to Tony and nods in respect to the guards, who release the Agent.  
Tony gazes at Ducky in confusion, as he has never heard of Owners feeling distress at being separated...but smirks as he catches the indiscreet wink and plays along. He nods at the Doc and gazes to Vance "I'm Sorry for my actions, I didn't realise it would affect me this bad"  
Vance hides his smirk before turning to the SecNav "Agent DiNozzo will be keeping his badge but he shall be off the Case...however he shall also be placed in Agent Franks Protection, as he may be the reason Silver was taken"  
Jarvis narrows his eyes in anger "You haven't heard the last of this!" with that he stalks into the elevator   
Vance waits until the doors shut before turning to Tony "Now...tell me everything, starting with why in Gods name you left Silver at home!"

+NCIS+

Silver starts awake at the sound of a soft whimper and gazes around in confusion before yawning and curling up against the warm body. A frown crosses his face as he he feels tension in the muscles and he nuzzles his neck "To...ny?"  
Dmitri freezes as he feels Silvers erection rubbing against his opening and prepares himself for the pain of being penetrated.  
Silver frowns at the Scent of fear and slowly forces his eyes open...only to sigh as he realises that he is still inside this nightmare. He glances down and lifts his hips, moving his hard cock away from the other Felenicos rear "Sorry...its my bodys reaction to sleeping next to a warm body, it'll go away soon"   
Dmitri gazes at him in confusion "You...you won't fuck me?" at the look of shock, he shrugs "My Bastard Owner stated I was to be your Fuck Toy...so, you can fuck me if you want"  
Silver rolls his eyes as he nuzzles Dmitri's dirty Scruff "Nah, I only 'fuck' my Owner when he allows me to" he shrugs "Tony hasn't given me permission to take you and so...I won't"  
The Felenico sighs "I don't understand you Silver"  
He goes to answer...only to pause and hiss as Miles walks in.

Miles slits his eyes in fury and kicks the cage with the two Felenicos in "BASTARD!" he paces the floor and glares at the pissed ice blues "It's all your fault!! My Plans were all in order! I was to deliver you to Jarvis in order to have use of the Navy for protection...only now the Bastard has pulled out! All because of you!"   
Silver snarls and lashes out with his claws, growling as he misses the hated man.  
Miles slits his eyes but then cocks his head to one side before slowly walking around the cage, pausing at the sight of Silvers impressive erection and smirks "Yes...I could use you, you are not going to be a total waste after all. He turns to face the door at the hesitant knock and sighs "Come in"  
Three men walk in and the oldest one asks "You sent for us?"  
He nods "Jarvis has failed to pay his debt...go fetch him" with that he glances at the snarling Felenico "I think its time for the compensation"  
The three men shiver in fear before quickly leaving the room to carry out the order.  
Silver hisses at the man while refusing to show him how unnerved he is by the cruel smile that is sent his way.

+NCIS+

Vance sighs as he thinks about all of which he has been told and turns to Ace "Are you sure it was the SecNav you saw dealing with this Miles?"  
The Caracal nods while pressing himself against Tony. He gazes up into the chocolate eyes "Yes...that man isn't nice...he has been on about a Felenico he has wanted for a while but he needs help getting him as he is already Bonded"   
Tony growls while comforting the young Felenico and turns to Vance "We need to arrest him! Or at least hold him here until we have more evidence!"  
Vance nods and calls the front gate, cursing under his breath as he gets words that Jarvis has already left. He lets out an annoyed huff as he calls Agent Franks and orders him to take Agents Todd and David to collect the SecNav and bring him back. Once Mike agrees, he turns to Tony "We will find Silver and bring him back"  
Tony nods while running his fingers through Aces Scruff "I know...but will he still be my Silver? As it took months to get him back after the incident with Louis! He...he still has nightmares over that!"  
Leon sighs and goes to answer, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. He frowns before putting it on speaker...and his eyes widen in shock as Mikes voice rings out along with gun shots  
"The Bastard has just been Kidnapped! We arrived to find three men dragging the SecNav into a van...they opened fire on us! Todd recieved a through n through in her shoulder, David only a bullet grazing her leg...managed to severely injure one of the three men, but the Bastards managed to escape! We have called it in, but these guys are pros"  
Tony snarls and hits the desk in anger "So we have nothing!?"  
Mike chuckles through the line "Wouldn't say that! We have the SecNavs phone and it looks like he has placed a lot of calls to the same number since you decked him! We're heading back now...I'll get the geek squad to do the phone thingy while I'll use my contacts" with that the line goes dead.  
Leon gazes at Tony with a smirk "Once they hack the mobile, we should have a location and then we can hunt these Bastards!"  
Tony smirks and holds out his hand, his smirk widening as Leon takes it "We'll get this Bastard and then get my Silver back!"  
Vance nods before dismissing them and sighs as he makes a few calls about the SecNavs kidnap.

Tony smirks as he tugs Ace into a one armed hug before heading downstairs "Looks like we shall finally get Silver back! I ca-" he stops at the familiar stench of cheap soap and narrows his eyes in anger as he spots the Hyena Felenico in his chair. He turns as he spots movement and his eyes slit as he states "I told you...you can no longer class me and Silver as your friend! Now piss off!"  
Tobias smirks as he clicks his fingers and once Kort stands beside him, he takes "Good to see you too, DiNutzo"


	38. Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver feels replaced and Tony has an argument

Tony glares at the hated Felenico before turning to Tobias "Why are you here!? The Bastard Jarvis has only just been taken! The FBI hasn't even had a chance yet for a look in!"  
Tobias frowns "Jarvis?" he turns to Kort before gazing back at Tony in confusion "We're here to look for LJ...er, I meant, Silver" he shrugs "Agent Franks called us in"   
Kort rolls his eye as his Master explains to the idiotic Italian, but pauses and Scents the air as he catches the smell of arousal. Hia jade eye slits as he spots a Caracal Felenico gazing at 'his' Tobias and doesn't even think before pouncing at him with a hiss.  
Tobias and Tony quickly separate the Felenicos.  
Ace whimpers and hides himself behind Tony while licking at the bite on his shoulder as the anger Felenico states  
"Stay back, you newcomer! And stay away from my Owner- Perhaps you don't know me? Believe me, you don't wish to! If I were you, I would go immediately back to where you belong...back...the Den of the Main Beast" with that, Kort rubs himself against Tobias, Scent marking him as his.  
Once Tony has calmed the terrified Felenico, he turns to glare at the FBI Agent "That 'thing' needs to be put down! It attacked without any provocation!"  
Tobias goes to answer...only to snap his head to the left as a gruff voice states  
"I recall Probie attacking Gerald without any provocation...why should it be one rule for him and another for others?"  
Tony slits his eyes in anger "That 'thing' is vicious! It tried to kill me!"  
Kort snarls in defiance "I had no choice!! That Bastard had my Mate tied up and in pain!" his eyes slits dangerously and he only just manages to stop himself from shifting into his Feline form "It was either you or Logan...and I chose you"  
Tobias winces and tugs Kort into a kneeling position beside him "Silence"  
Mike watches in interest as the Hyena instantly quietens and smirks "You've done well, Fornell, in taming him"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he soothingly runs his fingers through Ace's dirty Scruff "That thing can never be tamed! It's a freak of nature and should be destroyed!" with that he leads Ace to his desk and makes him kneel beside him...only to gasp at a sharp pain that spikes through his chest. He looks up as everyone rushes over and his eyes become wet "Silver...!?"

+NCIS+

Miles growls as Silver refuses to listen to him and he slowly circles the bound Felenico "I will break you...and I will make a lot of money from you"  
Silver snarls and attempts to lash out with his claws...but the chains stop him. He hisses and snarls as he attacks his restraints, glaring daggers at the stone in the corner which stops him shifting into his Feline form. His head snaps up and he gazes at the wall in confusion.  
Miles goes to strike the creature but pauses at the look on his face and his eyebrows raise in shock at the silent tears that fall down Felenicos cheek. He draws back and tugs Dmitri in by his Collar "Explain!"  
Dmitri whimpers at the move, his body is still hurting from the beating he recieved. He struggles onto his hands and knees before gently running his fingers through the silver hair. He glances at his Owner before asking in Russian "What is it? Silver...what is wrong?"  
Silver turns his gaze to the other Felenico, ignoring the gasp of shock, as he whispers "I've been replaced" with that he curls up within himself and slowly begins to shake.  
Dmitri turns to his Owner and states in English "He is feeling rejected by his Owner...he shall die without him"  
Miles slits his eyes as he walks over, tugging the depressed Felenico up by his Collar and reads the inscription before letting go of the limp body and leaving the room.  
Dmitri watches him go and once sure that he isn't coming back, he curls himself around the shivering Felenico. He gently grooms through the impressive Scruff while whispers words of comfort and silently begging the other Tiger to not leave him alone in this living hell.

Miles checks the records for a 'Anthony DiNozzo Jr' and a smirk crosses his face as his mobile goes off and he answers it "Miles"  
"B-Boss? We have him here...where shall we put him?"  
"Put him in the recycling area, then I need you to go and collect me another person" he looks at the screen and smiles at the forest green eyes "I think its about time, Silver had a friend" with that he cuts off the call and heads to the cabinet, taking out four vials and heads back into the room with the shivering Felenico.  
Dmitri looks up as his hated Owner walks in and he draws away in fear as he watches Miles kneel down beside the rejected Felenico. A frown crosses his face as he watches his Owner softly pet Silver...but scrambles away at the sight of the syringes and whimpers as he watches him load one after the other into the other Tiger.

Silver stirs as he becomes aroused and frowns as he is released from the chains...all of them beside the one attached to his Collar. He gazes up and arches into the hand that softly strokes his heated skin while jerking his hips.  
Miles smiles and turns to Dmitri "Have fun, my Pet" with that he leaves the room.  
Dmitris black eyes fill with tears of fear as he watches the way Silver snarls and he lets his tears fall as he moves into position.  
Silver snarls and claws at the floor, at the walls as his mind clouds in confusion. He stops and Scents the air before stalking over to the other person in his cage.  
Dmitri tenses in fear as he feels the warmth of another body pressing against his back and he bares his neck in Submission.  
Silver nuzzles the other Tigers neck, inhaling the other Felenicos Scent...but growls at the sour smell of terror. He curls his lip and bites at the strong shoulder while rutting against him "I...I don't under...understand?"  
He nervously glances up at the other Felenico, spotting the lust blown eyes and frowning at the way Silver hasn't viscously taken him yet. He bites his bottom lip "My Owner...he has pumped you with t-testosterone and viagra...how can you still be talking!? T-They should have scrambled your brain!"  
Silver growls as he ruts against Dmitri's back "I-I...I was a Marine! I-I can hold myself b-back" he snarls as his need for release increases "But...I don't know...know how long I c-can control myself" he roughly licks at Dmitris shoulder "Don't show any...any kind of challenge! Please!?" at the nod, he thrusts harder against the limp body "Good"  
Dmitri lets the silent tears fall as Silver continues to thrust against him...but for once, he doesn't feel any kind of fear...just relief.  
Silver growls as he nuzzles the other Felenico, calming slightly at the way Dmitri follows his order and lets out a purr as he Scents himself on the other body. His head snaps up as the door opens and he hisses at the man  
"You are meant to FUCK him!" he quickly moves out of the way as the drugged Felenico shows him aggression while protecting Dmitri. His eyes narrow and then he smirks "Well...look at that! It seems I can use you...but perhaps a different kind of toy?" with that he leaves the room, locking the door behind him and taking out him mobile "Ready?"

+NCIS+

Tony rubs his chest as the pain increases and he takes shallow breathes. He glares at Tobias "This...this is all your fault! You...you and that thing!"  
Tobias narrows his eyes and turns to Kort "On Flesh And Flesh"  
Kort snaps back to the present and yawns while shaking himself out. He slowly stands, but pauses as he watches the annoying Italian rubbing his chest. He cocks his head to one side and hisses "You stupid idiotic man! Don't you realise what you are doing!"  
Tony growls at the hated Felenico while rubbing at the pain in his chest "What the...the fuck are you talking about!?"  
Kort gestures to the kneeling Felenico "You have placed Silvers Dog-Tags around that creatures neck! Along with making him kneel beside you!" at the confused looks he recieves from everyone, he rolls his eye "The pain you are feeling! It's Silver...you have unknowingly 'replaced' him!"  
Tony stills at the words and glances down at the Caracal Felenico "Shit..." his eyes water and he straightens up "I need to be alone for a minute" with that he storms off, holding back his tears of frustration.  
Tobias watches him storm off and sighs as he goes to follow...only to be stopped by his own Felenico  
"No, Toby...let me" at the nod, he heads after the upset Owner.

Tony paces the carpark, only holding back his tears by sheer will. He glances up as he senses movement and narrows his eyes as he storms over to the Hyena and pushes at the strong chest "Fuck off! It's all your fault!"  
Kort just growls and pushes him back "It's your fault and only you!"  
Tony goes to punch the smirk off the Hyenas face, only to yelp as he feels a pin prick on his neck. He looks up as Kort makes the same noise and he frowns as he tugs the little dart out out his neck "Shit..." he watches as Kort collapses and he goes to call for help...only to fall onto his knees and ontop of Kort as the world goes black...


	39. Seven Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is beaten for seven days until...

Tony groans as his head feels fuzzy and his mouth tastes like he has licked a badgers arse. He shakes his head as he attempts to wake up...only to frown as he hears two voices...one pissed and the other terrified  
"DiNutzo! Wake up, you idiotic Italian!"  
"D-DiNozzo! Please! You h-have to get m-me out of here!"  
He slowly opens his eyes, groaning at the pounding within his head and growls at a chuckle  
"Toby was right! You don't handle sedatives well"  
Tony blinks and blinks again until his eyes focus on the smirking Felenico and he growls before turning his head...only to pause at the sight of the SecNav. His eyes narrow in anger "You Bastard!" before he shoots up and goes to attack him...only to end up on the floor as the restraints keep him in place.  
Jarvis cringes at the anger and backs away "L-Look...I tried to g-get Silver back! I-I was helping you! I d-didn't want anything t-to do with Miles I-"  
They both turn to look at the Hyena in confusion at the almost silent whimper of fear, just as the door opens.

Miles smirks as he gazes at Tony and heads over "Ah, I am Glad you can join us!" he glances at Jarvis and narrows his eyes "You never informed me about how unique Silver is...were you trying to cheat me out?"  
Jarvis cringes and backs away from the pissed jade eyes "N-No! I wasn't! I-I'd never cheat you! I-I didn't know! I w-would have told you!"  
Tony rolls his eyes at the pathetic display and turns to glare at the man "Where's Silver! Where's my Felenico!?" Miles just smirks at him "You'll find out soon, I just have a few more...improvements to make" with that he goes to leave, only to stumble at the sight of the one eyed Felenico. His eyebrows knit together before raising in shock "Kort?"  
The Hyena nervously looks up at the only person he has ever feared and begins to tremble "H-Hello Father"  
Tonys eyes widen in shock "Father!? He is your Father!?" at the nod, he growls at the man "You're the Bastard that Raped him while training him!?"  
Miles just raises an eyebrow before backhanding the man "Don't speak to me like that!"  
He grunts as his head hits the wall and he goes to insult the man...but pauses as he hears Silvers roar. A frown crosses his face as he notices that he can't 'feel' his Felenico and looks up in confusion "What have you done?"   
Miles just smirks at him before clicking his fingers.  
The two men and Felenico watch as two men with restraint poles walk in.  
Tony watches as they drag Kort of out the room. He cringes at the yowl of fear the Hyena makes and turns to glare at the hated man "You're dead"  
Miles just smirks as he leaves the room.

+Two Days Later+

A grunt escapes his chest as he is thrown onto the floor of his Prison and growls as he drags his beaten, hurting body up into a seated position. He glares at his Capture before spitting out a mouthful of blood "That all...all you got!?"  
Miles just smirks at the man "Silver did say that you were unbreakable" he cocks his head to one side "I wonder what shall cause you to go?"  
Tony replies with a slightly insane smile of his own "How about you kill this Bastard, stop me from seeing his ugly mug every day?"  
Jarvis cringes and backs away as far as his restraints allow "N-No! Please d-don't!"  
Miles rolls his eyes and shakes his head "I can't believe that I thought I needed you" he pauses and straightens "The only reason I don't skin you, like the Traitor you are...is because, due to your greed...Silver has become quite valuable" a smile crosses his face at the deep roar that echoes through the Facility "Business is good"  
Tony tugs at his restraints and glares at the man "I want to see Silver! Otherwise I...I shall kill myself and take my Felenico with me!" a smirk crosses his face at the way Miles's smile falters and he waits to see his answer.  
Miles thinks it over and shakes his head "You shall see Silver...but you'll have to wait a few more days I am afraid" with that he leaves them alone with each other for company.

Tony hits his head against the wall before closing his eyes and attempting to focus on the Bond. A frown crosses his face as he finds it...but its like smoke, fading in the light. He bites his bottom lip as he attempts to tug at it and sighs in defeat as it doesn't work (What has he done to you?).  
Jarvis frowns at the battered and bruised man, inwarding cringing at the swollen eye and split lip, before asking "What's wrong?"  
He opens his left eye and growls "It's all your fault Silver was taken!" he takes a deep breath, wincing as his bruised ribs complain the movement and he sighs "I can't feel Silver...it's like he is there...but not" with that he goes quiet and states "Now, let me rest and gather my strength for tomorrows beating"  
Jarvis nods and stands as he heads to the bucket in the corner to empty his bladder before returning to his spot. He gazes at the door to their Prison "Yes...I know I wanted Silver and used Miles help to get him...but that was only because Mark wouldn't sell me my own Felenico" he shrugs "He said something about the fact I would be able to 'Bond' with a Felenico! If I had one, I wouldn't let it leave my sight! I'd show everyone the beautiful creature that only I could control!"  
Tony huffs before stating "That's why you can't have one, a Felenico is a creature of love...you need to give them space to breathe, as you know that they would never abandon you...nor leave you" he goes quiet as he realises that if only he had taken his advice, Silver would still be with him and that they would be both snuggled up together in bed.   
Jarvis goes to snap...only to pause at the sight of the silent tears and decides to give the man some privacy.

+Five Days Later+

Tony lifts his aching head and smirks "Time for a...another round?" he gets up on wobbly legs "I can take all...all you give"  
Miles gazes at him in wonder "I thought you would crack by now" he glances at Jarvis who backs away in fear "But instead the legendary SecNav was the first to crack!" a smirk crosses his face "You are as unique as your Felenico" with that he steps forward and wraps a chock-collar around the mans neck before dragging him out "I think its time for you to meet the Silver Beast"  
Tony frowns at the term but is stopped from asking questions by the metal chain around his neck as he is lead into another room...one that is deeper into the Facility than the others. A frown crosses his face as he spots rows, upon rows of Felenicos with fear written on their faces as he is lead passed them and into a massive room, that is empty besides a small hook on the center of the floor.  
Miles smirks at the confusion and drags the man over before swiping his legs out from under him, laughing at the way the man goes down.   
Tony hits the ground with a pained grunt and lays there winded, as he tries to get his breath back. He glances up as he feels his arm restraints being removed along with his ankle ones as the other end of the chain around his neck is attached to the hook.  
Miles smirks at the confusion before turning to talk to one of his men behind the door "Has the Beast had his shots?"  
A hidden voice answers "Yes Sir...he almost took Marcus's right there and then!"  
Miles just laughs and glances to the dark corridoor with bars blocking the creatures entrance. He glances at Tony and gives him a cruel smile "Have fun" with that he leaves.  
Tony frowns as he is left in the room alone and snaps his head up at the sound of gears grinding, to watch as the bars draw upwards. His body freezes in shock...and fear at the sight of the creature before him. Tears roll down his cheeks as he quietly whispers "Silver? What has he done to you...?"


	40. Silver Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets the 'new' Silver

He gazes at the Felenico...his Felenico.   
His eyes rake over the muscular body and his eyes become blurry at all the changes, the once flat stomach is now a gym enthaustic's wet dream. The legs, arms, torso...and everything else are just pure muscle...there is no softness anywhere.  
Silver snarls at the forest green eyes that watch him and lowers himself into a hunters crouch.  
Tony backs away as he glances at the deadly black talons and his eyes widen in shock as he only just notices that Silvers Scruff, which started from the base of his neck and stretched to his shoulder blades before narrowing into a thin strip along his spine down to his tail...has now tripled in size, blending up into his hair before wrapping around his shoulders to follow the Felenicos collarbones. He moves back as far as his restraints allow and inwardly grimaces at the stirring of arousal he feels while gazing at Silvers groin (Shit...his length and width have both increased!)  
Silver pauses and Scents the air before smirking as he slowly makes his way over...but snarls in anger as the man attempts to push him away.  
Tony cringes and tries to stay out of reach...only to cry out in pain as deadly claws sink into his ankle and he is dragged back to the Felenico.  
Silver smirks as he drags to man around the room before slashing at his back, but jerks backwards as a fist connects with his jaw. He shakes himself out and snarls as he pounces on the man, sinking all four sets of claws into the soft flesh, growling in arousal at the screams of pain. He gazes down into fear filled green eyes and lowers his head.  
Tony screams as sharp teeth bite his shoulder, piercing the skin and grazing bone. He tugs and growls as he tries to get free "Silver no! Silver! Attention Silver!"  
The Felenico growls and lets go, licking the blood from his mouth before releasing the man and lashing his tail in glee, while watching his new Toy scramble away. His tail curls up in excitement, as he hasn't had this much fun since one of the medicine men didn't realise that he wasn't asleep. He is brought back to the Present as the man has trapped himself in the corner and a cruel smile crosses his face.  
He watches with rising panic as Silver slowly stalks closer and he quickly shifts into a defensive crouch...but he knows that he has no chance. His attention is brought to the hole where Silver came from, as a silver haired Felenico nervously gazes out.

Dmitri watches in horror as Silver pounces on the man and draws back in fear while covering his ears at the screams that echo off the walls. Tears fall down his cheek as the screams finally stop.  
Silver draws back as the Toy goes quiet and he nudges at the bleeding body, smirking at the pained grunt. He lowers his head and sniffs at the mans shoulders before tearing away the shredded clothes.  
Tony whimpers in pain as the scratches and bites sting like a bitch...but tenses as he feels a nose nuzzling his rear.  
Dmitri cringes as the man fights back. He jumps as Silver snarls and he quickly lowers himself to the ground in Submission.  
Silver snarls as he is being challenged and he slits his eyes before sinking his claws into the mans shoulders, pinning him to the ground before forcing his legs open. He lines up and thrusts his hips, smirking at the scream of pain as he sheaths himself into the tight body.  
Tony hides his face as tears flow down his cheeks as his body is used for pleasure. He forces his abused muscles to relax...as he knows that it will only hurt more if he is tense.  
Silver frowns at the way the body relaxes and slowly tugs his claws out of the mans skin, while slowing his pace as he ruts. He feels his climax reaching and tips his head back, letting his roar of triumph echo through the building.  
Tony jumps at the sound and whimpers at the feeling out wet heat exploding within his abused rear. He stays as still as he can while Silver pulls out and goes to lash out....only to still at a whispered  
"Don't! Don't challenge him!"  
He cautiously glances in the direction of the voice and blinks away the tears as he gazes at the silver haired Felenico "W-What?"  
Dmitri hesitantly glances at Silver, watching as he is currently grooming himself, before cautiously crawling closer "They have been pumping him with a cocktail of drugs...testosterone, Viagra, ecstasy-" he goes quiet at the growl and bares his neck in Submission.  
Tony watches as Silver stalks over and sniffs the Felenico. His eyes widen in fear as Silver nuzzles the others rear...but frowns as Silver then leaves him alone.  
Dmitri lets out a shaky breath before gazing at the man "Miles has been perfecting his experiments...all of the other Felenicos have died due to the strain on their bodies...but only Silver has survived" he glances at the pacing Felenico "He is unique and has saved me from my Bastard Owner"  
Tony winces as he drags his body, pausing at the growl and nods before baring his neck. A sigh of relief escapes his chest as Silver lets him be and he gazes at the silver haired Felenico "What is your name?"  
"Dmitri...yours?"  
A sad smile crosses his face "Tony...Anthony DiNozzo Junior-"  
They both tense as Silver suddenly roars.

Tony panics as he feels Silvers heat against his back and begins to tremble as he feels a clawed hand stroke along his spine.  
Silver nuzzles his Toys back, frowning at the fuzzy memories he tries to recall before gently grooming the mans back...only to snap his head up with a snarl as the Master walks in  
"You were meant to kill him!!"  
He bares his teeth and drops into a hunters crouch, while defending his Toys.  
Miles narrows his eyes at the deep growls and glances at Dmitri "What is the Silver Beast saying!"  
Dmitri nervously licks his lips "H-He is saying that we are his Toys and h-he shall do as he pleases...otherwise he shall start killing your men" he flinches at the anger and bares his neck "H-He'll still listen to Orders! As he is a Marine...b-but he wants T-Tony aswell as myself for his pleasure"  
Silver growls as the Master glares at him, but calms as he receives the nod of permission  
"Fine...take your Toys and go to bed" a smirk crosses his face, as he gazes into the forest green eyes of the NCIS Agent "I told you I would break you...and I have! You are now your Toys Toy for pleasure"  
Tony forces himself not to break down as he glares at the hated man "I will get my S-Silver back...and then I will kill you!"  
Miles just laughs as he leaves the room.  
Silver watches the Master go before sniffing at his broken Toy. He tugs at the chain and shrugs as he snaps it like it was a twig.   
Dmitri watches with cautious black eyes as his friend gently picks up Tony and slowly follows him back into the cage, jumping as the iron bars drop and seal them together.  
Tony gazes up at his Lovers face and bites his bottom lip before hesitantly reaching up to stroke the gold and platinum Collar...tensing at the deep growl and removes his hand. He watches as he is lowered onto a dirty mattress and stills as Silver begins to groom the wounds he created (What happened to 'my' Silver? The one who'd never hurt me or others...the one who'd listen and laugh with me...the one who'd only climax with permission before passing out?) tears roll down his cheeks and he turns his head, facing away from this 'new' Silver (I should have never left you alone...I should have just spoken to you about my insecurities, and not just take my anger and fear out on you! But it's too late...it's all too late) with that he shuts his mind down, making it numb like the rest of his body while Silver gets his pleasure from him. He closes his eyes and lets the last of his tears fall as he thinks back to 'his' Silver and the love they shared.


	41. Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is challenged

(Three Days Later)

Silver twitches in his sleep as he tries to piece together the broken bits of memories, as the fog of the drugs begin to weaken. A growl rips through his chest as he feels his newest Toy pull away from him and he sinks his claws into the mans back, keeping him in place, before slowly opening his eyes.  
Tony whimpers in pain as the deadly black claws pierce his flesh. He glances to the left as Dmitri gets his attention and he nods before making his body go limp and bares his neck.  
Silver quietens as both Toys behave and yawns, as he stretches out his body. He shakes out his Scruff and sniffs at his newest one before softly grooming the torn skin.  
Dmitri watches and frowns at the confused blue gaze of his friend and he decides to see if he can speak to Tony for the first time since Silver carried him in here "I...I think he slightly remembers you?" he cocks his head to one side "You are his Tony? His Owner?"  
Tony gives him a sad smile "Yes...I am Silvers Owner, but he doesn't remember me...otherwise he wouldn't have hurt me so"  
The Felenico sighs "Tony...the drugs they pump into him causes him to become aggressive and aroused...but he is grooming you and he didn't kill you like Miles wanted"   
Tony winces as Silvers rough tongue scrapes against his bruised ribs and tenses at the deep growl before squeaking in shock as he is suddenly pressed against the ground at the same time a door opens.

The two men nervously move closer to the ferocious Felenico and argue amongst themselves  
"It's your turn to give him his next dose! I did it last time, three days ago and he almost killed me!"  
"But I did it twice before your turn! So you should do it!"  
The man glares at his colleague and huffs as he takes the stick, with the loaded syringe in the end, before cautiously moving closer to the cage.  
Silver bares his teeth and lashed his tail as the medicine man approaches...he doesn't understand why, but he suddenly becomes protective of his new Toy. He tugs the body closer and hisses at the two men  
"Easy, Beast! We shan't touch your Toys...now take your medicine"  
Silver lets out a warning growl and watches through slitted eyes as the man stabs the syringe into his rump before repeating the gesture with another two.  
Dmitri quickly flattens himself to the ground while baring his neck and spreading his legs.  
Tony watches in confusion...but is too late to react as Silver roars and pounces.

He yelps in pain as claws sink into his flesh and he goes on instinct...he fights back.  
Silver snarls in outrage as he is challenged. A hiss escapes his throat as he slashes at the mans back before wrapping his teeth around his Toys neck, while forcing his legs open.   
Tony screams in pain as he is impaled once more by Silvers cock and he goes to retaliate...but is stopped by Dmitri grabbing his hand  
"Stop fighting him! He believes you are challenging him for Alpha!"  
He gazes at the other Felenico with tears of agony running down his cheeks and nods as he goes limp...letting out a strangled sob of relief as Silver softens his attacks.  
Silver tugs his claws out of the shredded skin and slows the pace of his rutting until he climaxes with a roar. He pulls out and moves to his other Toy, sniffing through the dirty Scruff before pressing against the Felenicos back and begins to rut against him, without penetrating him.  
Tony slowly shifts onto his side, whimpering at the feeling of blood and seamen dribbling down his leg as he gazes at his former Lover.  
Silver glances up as he feels eyes on him and hisses.  
He quickly lowers his gaze before curling up and silently cries into his arms (I've lost him...that Bastard has done it! He has broken me...in three days, three days of my beloved Silver raping me)  
Dmitri cringes as Silver climaxes over his back with a roar but snaps his head up as the iron bars to their cage is opened.  
Silver glances at the open passageway and Scents the air before growling at Dmitri  
"Yes Alpha, I shall"  
He nods and slowly stalks out.  
Tony lifts his head and frowns while rubbing his face clean of tears "W-What is happening?"  
Dmitri shrugs as he gently tugs Tony against him "Silver isn't sure, he ordered me to guard you incase the Master attempts to steal you back, while he goes to investigate"  
He sniffles and presses closer against the thin body as a cold breeze caresses his battered, bruised body.  
The Felenico lets out a deep purr, comforting the traumatised man as he waits for his friends return.

+NCIS+

Silver slits his eyes as he stalks into the clearing and snarls at the sight of so many men. He bares his teeth as one steps to close for comfort to the bars, a hiss is the only warning he gives before lunging forward and slashing at the man, smirking at the feeling of his claws tearing the mans skin.  
The man screams and jumps back, cradling his bleeding arm as he glares at the creature.  
Miles smirks and gets the mens attention "Now Gentlemen, look at this fine deadly Felenico...and imagine if you had one that would protect you or your shady businesses"  
One man turns to gaze at him "Just how deadly is he?"  
A cruel smile crosses Miles face and he nods "Lets have a demonstration then" with that he tugs out his mobile "Let him in"  
Everyone turns to the cage as a Felenico is shoved through the doorway.

Silver snaps his head to the sound of a door opening and snarls as a Felenico is in his territory. His lips curl back in an aggressive display as he moves closer. He Scents the air and sneezes at the slightly familiar smell...but he shakes himself out of his thinking as the Felenico stands. A snarl escapes his chest as it dares to look at him and so, he pounces.  
The Felenico whimpers and yelps as claws sink into its back and he turns his head, growling as he bites Silvers shoulder while trying to get free.  
Silver jerks back and hisses before licking his shoulder. His eyes slit in outrage as he is being challenged and he smirks while shifting his weight onto the balls of his feet.  
The Felenico frowns but does the mistake of looking away from Silver...only to be attacked by a frenzy of slashing claws and teeth. He tries to fight back, but he is too week from being starved and beaten...a low whine of pain escapes his chest before he collapses in a heap onto the ground.  
Silver roars out his victory before sniffing at the broken body. He limps over, growling as the Felenico tries to crawl away and slits his eyes.  
The Felenico tenses as Silver forces his legs open and he gazes at him in fear "No...Silver, No!"  
Silver snarls in anger and sinks his teeth into the tuft of fur of the Felenicos Scruff at the same time he sheaths himself into the tight body. A growl of delight escapes his throat as he pins the body beneath him while taking his pleasure, until he releases his hold and roars out his climax.  
The Felenico jerks in pain and shame as wet heat explodes within him. A wince escapes his throat as Silver pulls out of him and he gazes at his friend as he whispers "I know it isn't your fault...and I forgive you" before gazing at Miles and gritting his teeth before screaming.  
Silver jerks back as the Felenico shifts into his feline form before launching his heavier form at the gate, snapping it open. He watches in confusion as the Felenico runs through the crowd, heading for the Master.

A smirk crosses his face as he watches the men run, screaming in terror as his unique form moves through them to reach his goal, he uses the pain as a way to focus as he corners the man he has hated for years.  
Miles glares at the Felenico and smirks "Well Kort...do it then"


	42. Rescued...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally there is an end to this living hell

Silver backs away as the doors suddenly fly open and men in black jackets scream  
"NCIS!"  
"FBI!"  
He spots the Hyena dragging away the Master in the confusion and turns tail, escaping the choas as he returns to guard his Toys.

+NCIS+

Dmitri frowns at the sounds of shouts and guns being fired...but quickly lowers his gaze and bares his neck as Silver runs up to them.  
Tony squeaks in shock as he is lifted up and placed into the corner before grunting as Dmitri is dropped ontop of him. He watches in confusion as Silver uses his body to guard them and watches in facination as the impressive Scruff rises and fluffs out, making Silver appear bigger than he is.  
Dmitri nervously licks his lips and presses against Tony for comfort...only to gasp in shock as he feels one of the Bonds snap. He turns to the left before whispering "Alejo?"  
Silver snarls at the thick Scent of fear from his Toys and paces the space infront of them as he watches the door for movement.  
Tony waits until it is safe to speak and comforts the upset Felenico "Who's Alejo?"  
He gazes up with wet black eyes "H-He was the other Felenico that belonged to Miles...the Bond we shared, its g-gone"  
A frown crosses his face and he goes to reply, only to turn to face the door as it flies open.

Tony quickly holds up a hand, tears of relief escaping his eyes, as he spots Mike and Tobias. He glances at the snarling Silver before stating "Silver is drugged...he doesn't recongise you, or me"  
Mike frowns at the snarling Felenico and rolls his eyes as he barks "Move Probie!"  
Silver starts at the words and slits his eyes before charging at the bars, attempting to slash at the man who is challenging him.  
Tobias quickly tugs Mike out of reach before pulling out his mobile. He places it against his ear and states "Send him in"  
Silver gazes at the two men before backing up to his Toys. He licks them both on their cheeks before laying down infront of them as he tries to understand what these strangly familiar men want but lifts his head as another man in a wheelchair comes in.  
Tony sighs in relief at the sight of Mark and gives him a nervous smile "Hey...found Silver"  
Mark raises an eyebrow as he gazes at the snarling Felenico and shakes his head "I can see that Tony" he turns to Damon "Pass me the dart gun...there's no way he will let us look over Tony and the other Felenico without attacking us"  
Damon nods and gently pushes away the clingy Cougar, as he passes his Lover the dart gun "Is there no other choice? Will the sedatives react with the drugs he has been given?"  
A sigh escapes his chest as he makes sure the dosage before taking aim "It'll be fine Damon, don't forget that I have been doing this for years" with that he pulls the trigger.  
Silver yelps and snarls as he tugs the sharp thing out of his rump...but suddenly sways as an lethargic feeling suddenly envelopes him. He glances over to his Toys and drags himself closer before collapsing on the ground.

Tony watches as Silver closes his eyes and waits until he hears the soft puffs of air, signalling that Silver is asleep. He turns to Mark "Thank-You" before turning to Mike "The Bastard that runs this Facility is somewhere through there-" he gestures to the dark corridoor "-make sure he is running"  
Mike smirks and sends Tobias in while he guards Mark and Damon.  
Mark carefully wheels himself around the dangerous, sleeping, Silver and passes Tony a blanket before passing another to the other Felenico "I am Mark Southwood, may I see if you are ok?"   
Dmitri presses against Tony in fear...but suddenly gasps as pain flares all over his body and crumples to the floor "M-Miles!? H-He is d-dying!"  
Tony quickly tugs Dmitri close and gazes up at Mark with wet eyes "Save him! Please save him!?"  
Mark runs a hand through his hair and glances around, cringing at Mike but huffs as he orders "Remove your belt"  
His eyebrows raise in shock "What!?"  
"You heard me...remove your belt! Quick, as we haven't got much time!"  
Mike growls as he passes his gun to Damon, letting him take over guarding the door, as he tugs off his belt. He goes to pass it to Mark...only to step back as the man removes the fitting Felenicos Collar.  
Mark gazes at him "Put it around his neck and rub his skin with your hands"  
He steps back in shock "I ain't no queer! I have nothing against them but I don't bend that way" a growl escapes his chest as everyone barks at him to do it. He huffs as he kneels down and wraps his belt around the Felenicos neck, frowning at a feeling of warmth that blossoms within his chest and he watches as the fitting suddenly stops. He jerks back in shock "What's happened!?"  
Tony pats his friends back "You have paused his death...but you need to run your hands over his body to stop him from dying"  
He nods and does as ordered, sighing in relief as the Felenico slowly opens his black eyes "Hey, you back now?"  
Dmitri smiles and hesitantly rubs against the man "It is your Collar I wear?"  
Mike shrugs "My belt...not really a Collar"  
The Felenico smiles and lets out a deep, rich purr "I am free of Miles and now I am yours!"  
Tony quickly stops Mike from saying something he shall later regret as he states "Mike, he is your Felenico now...I know you have never been into men, but Dmitri just needs someone to show him kindness and to keep him safe! Can you be that person?"  
Mike huffs at the pleading looks he receives and growls "Fine then...I can do that! But there will be no fucking or bending over from me!"  
Dmitri just smiles while rubbing himself against his new owner with a deep purr, but jumps as the man from earlier walks in with a blood soaked Felenico.

Tony frowns as he gazes at Kort and turns to Tobias "What...?"  
Tobias sighs as he gazes at his friend "Miles is dead...the starving Felenicos got to him, ripping him to shreds"  
Everyone shudders at the image before Mike stands "Lets get you lot out of here and checked over" with that he tugs his 'new' Felenico up before helping Tony to stand.  
Tony glances at the sleeping form of Silver "What about him?"  
Mark sighs "Hopefully once his system is clear from the drugs they were pumping into him...he shall be able to be re-trained"  
He bites his bottom lip as he hesitantly asks "But what if he isn't able to be re-trained"  
Mark gazes into Tonys eyes "I'm Sorry Tony...but if he is untrainable-" he sighs "-he shall have to be put down, as he is a risk to the public"  
Everyone goes quiet and gazes at the sleeping Felenico...all hoping that he shan't have to be put down...


	43. Checked Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Ducky chat

He looks up as the door opens and a small sigh escapes his chest "Hey Ducky...Silver is still sedated"  
The older man sighs "I can see that Anthony...but that wasn't the reason I can in here"  
He nods and shrugs "I know" he reaches and rubs his fingers over the coarse fur along Silvers collar bone "The Doctors have all had a go about needing to check me over but-" he turns to look at his friend with wet eyes "-when they find that I was raped by my Felenico...they will have no choice but to put him down!" he lifts a hand and wipes away the tears that escape "I can let them find out! They already suspect that he did"  
Ducky sighs and removes his hat and coat "I am sure it won't come to that, Anthony...Kort has already stated that Silver wasn't in his right mind when he was raped by him, so-"  
Tony suddenly stands as anger flares up inside him "It's not the same!! In the eyes of the Law...a Felenico cannot force a 'Human' into sex!! The rape of the Hyena is no crime, as Kort is a Felenico! It only matters when a Felenico preforms an act of rape on a person! They are to be put down under the Dangerous Feline Act!" he collapses in the hard plastic chair "I won't lose him Duck! I can't...not when all of this could be avoided"  
The older man frowns "How could it be? We all knew that former SecNav Jarvis was interested in Jethro...but no-one would have thought he would have arranged Jethros kidnapping"  
He sighs as he softly pets his sedated love "If I wasn't so insecure about his feelings...I would have never punished him by making him stay at Home in that Felenico crate!"  
Ducky shakes his head and goes to speak, only to raise an eyebrow at the pained expression and the way Tony shifts to his side in the seat. He sighs as he removes jacket before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt "If you won't let the Hospital treat you...let myself do it, off the record as it were"  
Tony lets out a sigh of relief "You can do that?"  
He smirks as he leads Tony over to the other bed in the private room and goes to leave "When one reaches my age...it is good to have friends in all places" with that he leaves and returns with a box filled with sterile products "Now, Anthony...if you will"  
Tony nods and removes the scrubs the Paramedics gave him while moving onto his side, exposing his rear to his friend.

+NCIS+

Silver growls as the fog begins to lift and goes to rub his eyes...only to snap awake as his arm refuses to move. A deep snarl escapes his chest as he realises he is bound to a bed in a strange place and he begins to thrash around...freezing and lifting his head up as he hears a voice  
"Silver Stop! Calm down! You are Safe!"  
He curls his lips and hisses at the man, but calms as he spots his Toy. He glances at the familiar man hovering between them and hisses in aggression as he approaches his Toys rear.  
Tony gently pushes Ducky away "No Ducky...he will harm you if you touch me" he shivers at the memory of Silver ripping off one of Miles mens arm as the man grabbed him by the hair, making him cry out in pain...before Silver tugged him out of the way and tore the mans arm off.  
Silver Scents the air and growls as he smells his Toys fear. He glances around before tugging at his bounds...snarling as they refuse to move.  
Ducky gazes at his old friend before turning to Tony "Anthony...can he break free at all?"  
Tony shakes his head "No, they are purpose built Felenico restraints...Mark placed them on him, the only way Silver can get free is if someone, 'Human', removes the chains"  
Silver whines as he can't break free and gazes at his Toy before yowling.  
He sighs at the sight and turns to his friend "Are you finished Duck?" at the mans nod, he carefully gets dressed in clean scrubs and hesitantly walks over to his love.  
The Felenico quietens as his Toy approaches and narrows his eyes at the familiar man who dared to touch what is his. He stretches out his tail and wraps it around his Toys waist, tugging him closer and letting out a hiss.  
Ducky raises an eyebrow at the display while cleaning his hands "Are you sure that Jethro shouldn't stay with Mr Southwood, while you recover?"  
Tony shakes his head as he takes a seat, softly stroking the muscular chest "No, Duck...I need to keep him close at all time"   
Silver lets out a purr as the hand caresses his sensitive skin but his head snaps up as the door opens and he lets out a threatening roar.

Mark stills at the sound and rolls his eyes "Your roar has never scared me, Old Silver" with that he wheels himself over and gently pats Tonys shoulder, ignoring the aggressive hiss before stating "Tony...I think it would be best if Silver returned to the Facility with me...at least until you are strong enough to control him once more"  
Tony sighs as he strokes Silvers chest, smirking as the Felenico settles under his touch before turning to Mark "No...I will not leave him again" with that he gently gets onto the bed and curls up against Silvers side.  
Mark shakes his head...but then frowns as he watches the way Silver calms. He cocks his head to one side before deciding to see if his theroy works.

Tony looks up as Mark softly calls his name and smiles as he is handed Silvers Dog-tags but then frowns "What happened to Ace? And Ajero?"  
Mark smirks "Brent took Ace, he has the papers to state that he is now his Owner. As for Ajero...he took a liking to one of the Agents that helped find you" he frowns as he attempts to recall the mans name and smirks "A Dorny?"  
He chuckles before sitting up "Yes, both men will make excellent Owners...and I was thinking to adding Dorneget to my Team, as he doesn't yet belong to anyone" with that he glances at his Felenico, inwardly sighing at the cloudy ice blues before shaking his head and leans forwards.  
Silver gasps as the Dog-tags are placed around his neck. His back arches in pleasure as the faded Bond suddenly flares back to life. He shakes his head, pushing away the drug formed fog and gazes at his Toy...his Owner in confusion. He licks his lips and croaks "To...nee?"


	44. Ducks Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony agrees with Ducky

Silver frowns as he tugs on his restraints and looks at Tony in confusion, tinged with fear "To...ny?"   
Tony glances at Mark before hesitantly stepping closer and stroking the muscular stomach "S-Silver?" at the nod, he sighs in relief and turns to Mark "He is back!"  
Mark huffs and runs a hand through his hair "Tony, we don't yet know if he is! What if he attacks you again?" he reaches out and tugs Tony away.  
Silver roars in anger as his Toy is taken away before frowning in confusion at his actions. He glances around and nervously licks his lips "I-I?" his throat feels rough and his voice refuses to work...so he gazes at Tony while letting out a confused whine.  
Tony sighs and turns to Mark with a helpless expression on his face "Mark...he doesn't understand!! I fear that if I-I let him go with you...I will lose him again!"  
Mark shakes his head before running his hand through his hair "Tony...if you insist on taking Old Silver home-" he reaches into his bag and takes out a set of gloves and a muzzle "-these will need to be kept on him at all times...literally, all the time until I am sure he is no longer a threat" his eyes narrow as he spots Tony rolling his eyes and he grabs the man by the front of his shirt before tugging him down until he is level with him, ignoring the vicious roar that echos throughout the building, as he states "If I find out that you have disregarded my instructions...I will have no choice but to put Silver down"  
Ducky quickly steps forward and places a hand on Tonys shoulder "Anthony, I have requested three weeks recovery for yourself and Jethro...and you both shall be staying at my house-" he holds up a hand to stop Tony from interrupting as he continues "-as I believe it shall be in Jethros best interests, as Jack can look after him and it shall help Jack get over the guilt of his Sons kidnapping"  
Tony sighs and gazes at the floor "Ok Ducky" with that he takes the gloves and muzzle from Mark before putting them on Silver.  
Silver growls and snarls as the hated muzzle is put in place before trying to lash out as the gloves are placed on his hands. His eyes slit and he lets out a continuous growl as the three men leave the room.

+NCIS+

Tony huffs as he drags Silver along by the leather leash as the Felenico continues to growl and attack the muzzle. He shakes his head in annoyance before roughly dragging him out of the Hospital and into the taxi.  
Silver snarls as he continues the attempts to remove the muzzle...only to jump as he is cuffed around the head. His eyes slit in anger and he slowly turns to face Tony before letting out a muffled hiss.  
Tony ignores him as he gives the driver directions to Duckys place. Once they are on the move, he tugs Silver down until he is laying across his lap.  
The Felenico tenses as he is forced into a Submissive gesture and attempts to get out, only to still as the base of his tail receives a stinging slap. He lets out a growl but tenses as he feels the threat of another slap  
"I will get you back Silver, my Gunny" with that he runs his fingers over the large Scruff as he tries to get use to the new changes with Silvers body. He gently fingers the thicker fur along his Lovers spine before carding his fingers through the coarser fur of his Scruff.  
Silver growls but feels his anger slipping at the soft repetitive stroking and slowly, against his wishes, begins to relax against his Toy...his Owner.  
He smirks as he feels Silver becoming a dead weight and continues with the soft petting throughout the drive to Duckys.

He tugs the stubborn Felenico out of the taxi, growling as Silver refuses to move. He slits his eyes before grabbing Silver by his Collar and physically lifts him up and out of the car.  
Silver snarls as he is manhandled but stills as the sensitive underside of his tail is slapped. He looks up as someone walks out...and instantly calms at the sight of Jack.  
Tony sighs as Silver stops struggling and smirks at Jack before handing over Silvers leash "Thanks Dad, I'll just grab our bags from the back and settle the bill"  
Jack nods and watches him go before gazing at his Son with a raised eyebrow "You need to learn some manners, Leroy...I know it was hard on you, but don't forget that it was hard on Tony aswell"  
Silver snarls but rubs himself against Jack with a rusty purr (I know it was hard on you aswell Dad! If only I could talk to you, but this stupid muzzle stops me!). He looks up as Tony cards his fingers through his hair and he turns and rubs himself against his Owner.  
A smile crosses his face as he listens to the much missed rusty purr, but sighs as he moves away to bring in their bags "Dad? Can you bring Silver in?"  
Jack smiles "Sure Tony, Ducks making dinner so we'll all eat soon"  
Tonys smile widens "I love Duckys cooking!" with that he pays the taxi before quickly carrying the bags inside.  
Jack lets out a chuckle as he leads his Son indoors.

Silver tenses as he enters the house and slits his eyes as he spots a Felenico. He waits until Jack removes his leash before pouncing on the unexpecting Amur Leopard.  
Gerald yelps in fear and attempts to scramble away as he is suddenly pinned down by hard muscle. He cries out in fear and yowls for his Owners to save him.  
Tony curses under his breath and quickly stops Jack and Ducky from getting hurt "No! Don't move!" once sure that neither man shall do something foolish, he turns to the two Felenicos. He glances at Silvers body language and nods to himself as he turns to Gerald "Gerald...keep as still as you can, if you stay still...Silver shan't harm you" he shrugs "He is attempting to figure out if he needs to fight you to become Alpha"  
Gerald looks at them with wet eyes "I-I am not an Alpha though" he stills as he feels the hot breath of Silver along his Scruff and he thanks God that the other Felenico is muzzled.  
Silver growls as he Scents the Amur Leopard fear and slits his eyes as he sniffs down the Felenicos spine but pauses as he reaches his groin.  
The three men jump as they hear hear Silvers muffled roar.  
Tony quickly tackles Silver off Gerald, wrestling him to the ground as the terrified Amur Leopard shifts forms and runs to hide behind his Owners with his tail between his legs.  
Silver snarls as he attempts to lash out. A red mist descends over his vision as his long forgotten Marine training kicks in.  
Tony gasps in shock as he is thrown off Silver and suddenly he is forced to defend himself "Silver stop! STOP SILVER!" he grunts as he ends up on the ground and stills in fear as during the struggle, Silver has managed to remove the gloves...and Tony now finds himself on his back with Silver straddling his chest. His eyes widen in fear as Silver grabs his chin with one hand, while the other wraps around the back of his head in a move to snap his neck. He closes his eyes and lets a tear fall as he waits his death at the hands of his own Felenico...his own Lover and Soulmate.


	45. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver makes a decision

He slowly opens his eyes as Silver hasn't yet killed him and gazes up into the foggy ice blues. He hesitantly swallows against the hand that is cupping his chin and cautiously lifts a hand to stroke Silvers face...removing the muzzle and letting it fall to the floor.  
Silver gazes down at the man, trying to decide which side he should listen too...his head which orders him to kill the one who challenged him...or his heart which begs him to stop. He cocks his head to one side as he spots the lonely tear that slips down the mans cheek and cautiously loosens his grip before leaning down and licking it away...its then that he realises his heart has won and he ignores the roar of outrage that screams from within the dark corner of his Soul.  
A small smile crosses his face as he feels Silver nuzzling his neck and he gazes at Jack with a nod.  
Jack sighs in relief and returns the gesture before gently guiding his Lover and their Felenico out of the room.  
Tony waits until they are gone before slowly lifting his hand and gently stroking through Silvers Scruff.  
The Felenico jumps at the touch but arches into it as the last of the darkness releases its grip from him. He pulls back and gazes down at the man he loves...his Owner and smiles "Hey"  
A smirk crosses his face as he softly strokes Silvers face while gazing into the warm, clear ice blues "Hey Sleeping Beauty"  
He feels his bottom lip tremble as he gazes down at his Lover and he curls up ontop of Tonys chest "S-Sorry"  
Tony lets out a sigh while softly petting the coarse silver strands "You don't need to apologise to me, Silver...but I think you need to talk to Jack, Duck and poor Gerald"  
He cautiously glances up and nuzzles Tonys neck, needing and wanting the love only his Owner can give...but stills as a foggy memory of himself attacking Tony comes to mind.

A grunt escapes his chest as Silver suddenly pushes off him and he frowns at the fear he spots within the ice blues. He cocks his head to one side before asking "Silver? What's wrong?"  
Silver looks at him with wet eyes, blinking away the tears and lets them fall down his cheeks "I-I raped you!?" at the way Tony avoids his gaze, he withdraws within himself "I'm dangerous...should be put down"  
His heart stutters at the words and he quickly scrambles up, rushing over to his Felenico and crushes him against his chest. He ignores the way Silver attempts to push him away and holds on until the Felenico caves in.  
Silver turns his head and cries into Tonys chest, clinging on for dear life, as he lets out the guilt and disgust he feels towards himself. Once he can no longer cry anymore...he goes quiet and goes limp (I've become like L-Louis). He glances up at Tony before turning his head away in shame (I should have died like the others did...instead I became a monster) with that thought in mind, he retreats within himself.

Tony frowns as Silvers eyes become blank and he waves a hand infront of his face before gently slapping his cheek...only to bite his bottom lip in worry, as he gets no reaction. He turns to the open doorway and shouts "Ducky! I need you here now!"   
Duckly slowly rounds the corner with Jack and Gerald before kneeling down beside the upset young man "What happened Anthony?"  
Tony shrugs and runs a hand through his hair "The aggression went and he came back Ducky! Silver came back! But then...then he kinda remembered what he did-" he glances at Jack before glancing back at Ducky "-that he raped me and now he is like this!"  
Jack gasps in shock and reaches out to stroke Gerald as his own eyes become wet "Gerald has told us about what happens there...about the tests that cause many Felenicos deaths as the Bastard attempts to make a 'super' Felenico"  
Tony nods and softly strokes Silvers chest "He was strong enough to survive...and they drugged him with a cocktail of different drugs, making his aggressive and aroused" he sighs and softly carda his fingers through the coarse fur of Silvers Scruff "It changed his body shape and the texture of his fur...along with the fact his Scruff is larger than before" with that he runs his fingers over the strips of fur along Silvers collarbone. He turns to Ducky "The changes to his body doesn't bother me...I just want my silly furball back"  
Ducky sighs as he steps back "Jethro has retreated within himself...we can do nothing but wait until he feels ready to come out, but-" he holds up a hand to stop Tony from interrupting, as he continues "-we will all need to keep a close eye on him...as we can't risk him sinking into a depressed state of mind, as you and I know...depression can kill a Felenico"  
Tony nods and wipes his eyes before gently tugging Silver up by his Collar "I will do Ducky" he turns his head at a tap on his shoulder and smiles at Jack.  
Jack returns the smile before stating "We all shall watch over Leroy until he is once more his stubborn Bastard self"  
Ducky nods and wraps an arm around his Lovers waist "Yes...we all shall watch over Jethro, but first we shall eat" with that he leads the group into the Dining room and serves up Dinner.

+NCIS+

Tony sighs as Silver hides under the bed and he shakes his head as he drags him out before placing him onto the bed, quickly pinning him in place with his weight and sighs as Silver turns limp once more.  
Silver turns his head away in shame and allows Tony to do as he pleases with his body, deciding to no longer fight him as he lays there and lets his mind drift.  
A sigh escapes his chest as he watches Silvers eyes become cloudy once more and he pulls back, running a hand through his hair before biting his bottom lip as he attempts what Mark asked of him. He takes a deep breath and states "Attention Silver"  
Silver gasps as the Bond flares to life within him and a soft smile crosses his face as the peaceful feeling of Subspace sinks within his tense muscles.  
Tony watches as Silver settles and softly strokes down the hard muscle of his Lovers chest before curling up against his side "I still love you Silver, Jethro...my Gunny" he kisses the Felenicos cheek "I shall love you until the day I die and even beyond" a soft smile crosses his face at the almost silent purr and he presses closer before allowing himself to drift off into the darkness of sleep, enjoying Silvers body heat as he finally feels safe enough to sleep


	46. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reassures Silver

Tony awakes with a groan and nuzzles the warm body under him. He slowly opens his eyes...only to still at the sight of black eyes gazing at him.  
Silver flinches at the Scent of fear and turns his head away before attempting to get out of bed.  
He tightens his grip and kisses along Silvers chest "Don't pull away from me...you just took me by surprise, that's all"  
Silver glances down with wet eyes before turning away "I-I'm a monster...you should have let Mark put me down"  
Tony flinches at the thought and presses closer against his Lover "Don't say that! I love you, Jethro!"  
He sniffles and angrily wipes his eyes "How!? How can you love me still!? After what I did to you!! I FUCKING RAPED YOU!"   
Tony just stares down at him and calmly replies "I know"  
The anger vanishes and the feeling of shame crushes him as he whispers "I raped you Tony...you begged me to stop and I didn't...I just continued fucking you" he flinches as a hand enters his vision and tenses as it softly strokes his face  
"Look at me Silver"  
He follows the order and looks up into the warm forest green eyes of his Owner and Lover.  
Tony gives him a soft smile "You are forgiven...it wasn't really you, but a dark side of yourself created by the violence and drugs" he leans down and lightly kisses him "That side has gone, leaving only you...by silly furball"  
Tears fall down his cheeks and he hesitantly returns the kiss, closing his eyes as he lets the love and forgiveness from their Bond, wash over him. A shaky purr escapes his chest and his tense body slowly begins to relax.  
Tony smirks and slowly pulls back "Lets take a nice long bath...just the two of us"  
He nods and watches as Tony gets off him before heading to the Bathroom. A soft smile crosses his face as he slowly follows, wrapping his tail around his waist as he is slightly worried about being naked around his Lover.

Tony sinks into the hot, soapy water with a deep groan before gazing at Silver with a blissed look on his face "Come on, get in"  
Silver shifts from foot to foot before nodding and hesitantly getting out of his shorts and approaches the bath. He hovers and decides to back away...only to calm as Tony takes his hand  
"Come on Gunny, my silly furball"  
A soft sigh escapes his chest as his body calms and   
he nods while slowly stepping into the bath, squeezing himself inbetween Tonys legs and hesitantly leans back against the strong chest.  
Tonk smirks as he runs his hands over the muscular chest and sighs "I was shocked when I saw how much your body has changed-" he runs his fingers through the coarse fur along Silvers collarbone "-but what surprised me more was how much I liked it" with that he runs his hand down Silvers arm, playing with the tuft of fur that stick out of Silvers elbow "Although...I dislike the coarse texture, I miss the soft silkyness...but Mark has told me that it is easy to fix"  
Silver watches as Tonys hands explores his chest and he shivers as the fingers dance over his nipples, causing heat to settle within his groin and he arches up into the erotic touch with a rusty purr.  
Tony smiles at the sound and nips at Silvers ear, chuckling at the full body shudder his actions cause but sighs as his own body fails to respond. He shakes his head as he continues to give Silver pleasure through touch until he hears and feels the soft mewls of arousal. A chuckle escapes his throat as he watches the pink flush that spreads over Silvers chest, along with the impressive erection that pokes out of the water and begs for attention. He ignores the twitching cock as he licks and nips at the strong neck.  
Silver whines as he shallowly thrusts his hips and turns his head, nuzzling Tonys cheek "Please...?"  
He shakes his head and kisses Silvers neck "No...not yet" with that he calms his touch, dragging the Felenico away from the brink.  
He pants and pushes away the feeling of aggression at being denied and nods "Ok...ok, I trust you" with that he closes his eyes and makes his body relax, enjoying the soft domination he feels from his Owner as he lets out a soft purr.  
Tony smiles and kisses the gold and platinum Collar before lathering up a cloth and gently begins to clean his Lover.  
Silver groans while increasing the volume of his purr, enjoying the feeling of Tony laying claim to his body. He arches in pleasure and turns within the hold to let Tony clean his back...but stills as he notices the lack of arousal. He pulls back in confusion "Tony...?"  
Tony huffs as he strokes Silvers cheek "It will take time, but it shall be fine"  
He nods and curls up ontop of Tonys chest, wrapping his tail around them both "I know you said that it wasn't my fault...but I still feel guilt over what I did"  
Tony glances down, softly running his fingers through the wet Scruff "I love you Silver, Jethro...granted it may take time for me to be able to come intimate with you again...but I still love you, you silly furball"  
Silver sighs and smiles in delight as he relaxes against Tonys body "I'm just happy that you still love me...especially after what I did" with that he lets himself sink into a doze, enjoying the warm water against his skin.  
He gazes at the dozing Felenico and chuckles as he relaxes into the water while gently carding his fingers through the wet Scruff. A sigh escapes his chest as he closes his eyes and decides to stay in the water untill it goes cold.


	47. Felenicos And Owners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests arrive

Its been a week since he was brought to Dad and Ducks house...a week Tony reaffirming his Domination over himself, dropping him into Subspace at random times before letting him.  
He lets out a sigh as he spots Gerald hiding from him and he shakes his head as he heads into the garden.  
Gerald lifts his head and watches as Silver leaves the room. He swivels his ears and twitches his tail before following at a safe distance.

Silver stretches himself out, enjoying the Sun against his back and sighs as he shakes himself out. He glances around, pausing at the sight of Gerald, before stepping out of his shorts and shifting into his Tiger form. A pained grunt escapes his chest due to not shifting in a long time and he ends up panting on four trembling legs.  
Gerald cocks his ears forward at the sight and nervously moves closer, keeping his senses on alert incase it is a trick. His whiskers twitch as he sniffs along the Tigers rump before huffing and sitting down and cocking his head to one side.  
Silver huffs and collapses to the ground as he attempts to get his breath back.  
The Amur Leopard lets out a friendly mewl before curling up against the exhausted Tiger and softly begins to groom along the impressive Scruff, letting out a purr as he does so.  
Silver slits his eyes in pleasure and arches into the caress but lifts his head as he hears movement.  
Gerald flattens his ears as another white Tiger, although smaller than Silver, appears...along with a Caracal and a Cougar. He lets out a nervous hiss before drawing away and hiding.  
A growl escapes his chest at the sight of the intruders...but he calms as he recognises them as Dmitri, Ace and Ajero. He turns to where Gerald is hiding and makes a friendly 'pfft' sound, signalling that it's safe.  
The other Siberian Tiger smiles and rubs heads with Silver, letting out a deep rich purr before curling up beside him.  
Silver goes to greet his friend...only to yelp as Ace playfully pounces on him.   
Ace yaps in excitement before bouncing on the massive Tiger Felenico once more.  
Silver smirks at the playful behaviour and lets out a friendly growl before swatting at the Caracal with a soft paw, but suddenly tenses as he hears Tony scream at him  
"NO! DON'T SILVER!"  
He flattens his ears and lowers his gaze in shame (Tony doesn't trust you not to hurt them) before slinking away, hiding in the shadows of the garden furniture with Gerald.

Tony quickly rushes over and checks Ace over, ignoring the over friendly greeting from the Felenico and sighs in relief as Silver hasn't harmed him. He shakes his head as he gently strokes the soft fur before straightening up, sending a warning glare in Silvers direction, and welcomes his Guests.  
Silver watches from his hiding spot as his Team and Tonys arrive and flattens his ears as he spots Tobias with Kort.  
Kort raises an eyebrow as he notes Silver hiding and turns to his Owner "May I shift forms?"  
Tobias glances at Doctor Mallard and smiles at the nod he receives before turning to his Felenico "Yes, you may" with that he watches his Lover strip and takes the clothes before smiling as Kort becomes the Hyena once more.  
Tony stills at the sight and steps back, cursing himself for showing fear infront of the cocky Hyena and glares at Tobias "You should have known better than to bring that 'thing' here!"  
The FBI Agent goes to snap back...only to quieten as Jack steps between the two men.  
Jack glances at Tony before turning to Tobias and smiling "It's good you see you again, Toby"  
Tobias chuckles at the old nickname a d shakes his head as he tugs his old friend into a hug "And you, Mister Gibbs Senior"  
He chuckles and pats the mans shoulder before turning to Tony "Now Son...I want no more unfriendly comments from you regarding Tobias and his Felenico, understand?"  
Tony scowls, but nods "Yes Dad" he sighs and goes to continue...only to snap his head up as he hears Seniors voice  
"Junior? Why do you refer to this man as 'Dad'?"  
Jack frowns at the other man, instantly noticing the fact that he looks just like Tony...but older. He glances at the three Felenicos before holding out his hand "Jackson Gibbs, Leroys Dad"  
Senior frowns but accepts the handshake "Anthony DiNozzo Senior, Juniors 'real' Dad" he gazes at the man with a thoughtful expression "Leroy? Who is Leroy and what does he have to do with Junior?"  
Toby rolls his eyes "Dad, Jack is Silvers Dad...Silvers real name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he smirks as the defensive stance of his Fathers body language calms and shakes his head "So...anyway...what are you doing here?"  
Senior shrugs "A Doctor Mallard said you had a tough time of late, you and Silver...and so I thought I'd pop down to visit, only to meet a delightful couple of ladies...the lovely 'Ninja Chick' and the 'Pretty Catholic', that you used to talk none stop about, and they lead me here"  
A sigh escapes his chest "I'm fine, Dad...but it's good to see you"  
He smiles before turning to his Felenicos "Go have some fun"  
Valhalla nods and nudges Pearl and Djairo away from their Owner and towards the group of Felenicos.

Silver watches through narrowed eyes as the big black Panther moves closer and he curls his lip in warning before slinking out of his hiding place, gently guiding Gerald out as well.  
Gerald lets out a nervous growl at the sight of the massive Felenico and shies away...only to still at the sight of the Hyena.  
Kort smirks at the Scent of fear from the Leopard before stalking up to the massive Tiger and pouncing on him. He quickly draws back at Silvers hiss and cocks his head to one side before yapping at him.  
Silver curls his lip in warning and narrows his eyes as Kort jumps close again, nipping his tail and jumping back with a playful yap. His whiskers twitch and he waits for the Hyena to do it again before pouncing on him, grabbing his neck in his jaws and forcing him onto his back.  
Suddenly everyone, Felenicos and Owners, go quiet and watches with bated breath as they wait to see what Silver does.  
Silver growls and lets go, licking Korts face before jumping off him and running away as the Hyena gives chase. He runs through the other Felenicos, picking up speed as they join in on the fun and smiles as he begins to have some fun...fun that he hasn't had in a long time.


	48. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Silver head back to Work

Silver tugs at his leash while attempting to stay in the safety of Tonys Ferrari...but growls as Tony grabs him by his Collar and drags him out  
"It's time Silver"  
He lets out a whine while wrapping his tail around his middle "I don't want to go back...can't I stay at Ducks with Dad while you go to Work?"  
Tony shakes his head "No, Silver...you are a Probationary NCIS Agent and you belong here at Work" with that he drags him through the front door and pass Security, into the elevator.  
Silver whines while tightening his tail around his middle...only to jump out of his skin as Tony flips the emergency stop button, stopping the lift and turning to face him. He gazes into the forest green eyes before lowering his own in Submission.  
He smiles at the way Silver listens to his non-verbal commands and shakes his head as he removes the blue leather travelling Collar. He gazes at his Lover and gently strokes the Felenicos cheek "It's normal to feel worried about returning to Work, especially after something as traumatic as to what happened to you-" he shrugs "-I'm also worried, but as Team Leader I need to show the Team that I am still able to Work and that they can rely on me" he leans forward and softly presses his lips against the Felenicos neck, smirking at the soft groan and the rusty purr "I love you Silver, Jethro"  
Silver returns the smile and rubs himself against Tonys back, his purr increasing in volume as he isn't pushed away. He lets out a whimper of need as he frantically rubs himself against Tony as his arousal spikes "I...?"  
Tony shakes his head and pushes him away "No"  
Tears of desperation prick his eyes and he turns his head away in shame "Please Tony...I-I need a release" he lets the tears fall down his cheeks as he wraps his tail around himself in comfort "I-It's been weeks since the rescue from that H-Hell" he glances up into the forest green eyes he loves so much "P-Please?"  
He gazes into the upset eyes of his Felenico and sighs before hitting the switch and changing course. Once the door opens he states "Come with me" before leading them to the Gents.

Just as he shuts the door, he grunts as Tony grabs him by the Collar and watches through narrowed eyes as the door is locked. He stays as still as he can while Tony tries to get himself ready and he lets out a pained grunt as he us dragged into a cubicle before whimpering as he is released   
"There you go...stroke yourself and climax"  
Silver looks up with upset eyes "W-Why won't you touch me anymore?"  
Tony flinches and runs a hand through his hair "I can't do that yet!" he shrugs and avoids the upset ice blues "Duck and Mark thinks it's PTSD...after the whole r-rape thing"  
It's his turn to flinch and he backs away with a hurt expression "I never meant to hurt you Tony...I don't even remember half of it, I was that drugged...I only remember g-glimpses" he gazes at his Owner with wet eyes "I-I remember you b-begging for me to stop...b-but I didn't"  
Tony runs a shaky hand through his hair and nods "Ok then" with that he steps up behind Silver and wraps his arms around the upset Felenicos waist "Come on...lets get you relieved before cleaned up" he leads Silver into a cubicle.  
The Felenico sniffles while baring his neck in Submission as Tony nuzzles him. He starts as a hand slips into his trousers, freeing his rapidly growing erection and he lets out a whimper as the talented fingers work his shaft.  
A smirk crosses his face as he, surprisingly, enjoys the intimate touching. He closes his eyes and listens to Silvers purr, smiling at the soft mewls of need that he has missed hearing.  
Silver lets his tears fall as he thrusts into the touch, as his climax reaches he turns to Tony and nuzzles his neck "P-Please?"  
Tony nods and places his other hand over Silvers mouth "Cum Silver"  
His body stiffens as the Bond flares back to life and he roars out his release, thankful that Tonys hand muffles the noise, before going limp within the hold.  
A grunt escapes his chest as Silver suddenly becomes a dead weight and he shakes his head before using some toilet roll to wipe his hand, and Silvers cock clean. He flushes away the evidence and tucks Silver away before washing his hands.  
Silver watches through sated eyes and smiles as he shakily walks over to his Owner, rubbing himself against him with a rusty purr.  
Tony smirks and turns his head, kissing Silvers cheek "Come on, we're late for our first day back"  
He nods and continues to purr while following Tony out of the Gents.

+NCIS+

Silver sits at his desk, his tail wrapped tight around his waist as he waits for Doctor Cranston's physic report to say if he is fit to actually return to work. He glances at his Team members desk, smiling at the sight of Dmitri curls up in his Tiger form under Mikes desk along with Ace in his Caracal form under Brents. He turns to Tonys Team and spots Ajero in his Cougar form under the newest member of the Lead MCRT, Ned Dorneget.  
Mike raises an eye as he spots Silver glancing around. He rolls his eyes before standing and heads over, dumping a load of Paperwork that needs to be filed on his Probies desk.  
Silver jumps put of his skin at the sound of paper slamming on his desk and lets out a startled hiss before lowering his gaze.  
He smirks at the gesture and taps the papers with his finger "I want these in alphabetical and then filed away in the right order in the cabinet...do I make myself clear?"  
He nods and searches his draws for his glasses, sighing as he finds the blasted things in his bottom drawer and begins the boring task of sorting out the papers.

After an hour of getting all the papers finally sorted, he takes his seat...only to look up as the Doc round the corner and passes a sheet of paper to Mike. He glances at Tony and cocks his head to one side as his Owner stands  
Tony narrows his eyes as he watches Rachel leave via the lift and heads over to Mike "So? What's the answer about Silver? Has he passed?"  
Mike raises an eyebrow "That's nothing to do with you, Special Agent DiNozzo" with that he he turns back to his own computer before standing and heading up the stairs with the piece of paper to speak to the Director.  
Tony slits his eyes in anger before heading back to his own desk.  
Silver cringes at the anger he feels from Tony and decides to keep quiet as he tidies up his own desk and drawers.  
After another thirty minute, Agent Franks jogs down the stairs from the Directors office and up to the Felenicos desk.  
Silver wraps his tail around his waist in a nervous gesture as he avoids the glare. He waits a few minutes before glancing up "B-Boss?"  
The seasoned Agent gazes down at him before a small smirk crosses his face and he hands Silver back his badge and weapon "Welcome back...Special Agent Silver DiNozzo"


	49. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is finally ready

A smile crosses his face as he continues finishing off his report as a Special Agent. He glances up as Brent and Ace leave before Roger and Ari leave together, discreetly brushing their hands against each other and he shakes his head as he Scents their arousal (Looks like Roger finally got Ari interested in him) with that he turns back to his report. Once finished, he turns to his computer and prints off the final page.  
Mike walks in and smirks at the sight of his Second in Command and shakes his head as he heads over to the Felenicos desk, petting Dmitri's fuzzy ears as he passes, while stating "Probie, that's enough for one day...now go home"  
Silver looks up in confusion "Probie? I thought I was a full Agent now?"  
A chuckle escapes his chest as he sits on the corner of his own desk "Be as that may, you'll always be my Probie" he turns as Dmitri rubs himself against his leg with a rich deep purr and he smirks as he strokes the soft ears before glancing at Silver "By the way...I thought you'd ought to know, that the ex-SecNav, Clayton Jarvis, had somehow 'managed' to kill himself earlier today" a cruel smile crosses his face "No-one has any idea how...but Ducky has confirmed that Jarvis had been murdered by his own hands...and so, the Case has been closed as there is no 'foul play' and it has been confirmed that Clayton Jarvis had committed Suicide within his holding Cell"  
Silver smirks and nods, understanding the hidden truth, that Mike has dealt with the problem of Jarvis with the help of the elderly Medical Examiner. He shakes his head as he finishes off the Paperwork, signing the last page, and gathers them all up before placing them on Mikes desk "All finished Boss"  
He nods and stretches himself out "I'll check them over in the morning, Tony is with Abs at the mo...don't stay here too long Probie, you need your beauty sleep!" with that he grabs his bag and leaves with Dmitri trotting beside him.

Silver smirks at the sight and chuckles while grabbing his badge and firearm before jumping into the elevator, to head to Abbys Lab, only for Tony to bump into him  
"Ah...you ready to go?"  
He nods and rubs himself against his Owner with a deep purr "Lets go home"  
Tony smirks as he hits the button for the CarPark before softly scratching behind Silvers ear "I've had words with Ducky and Abby and well-" he smirks "-nah, lets show you what they have accomplished" with that he takes Silvers hand and presses it against his groin.  
Silver whimpers in need before crowding Tony against the wall "Please?"  
He chuckles as he nips at Silvers neck "I might allow you to suck me off, here and now...Mister Special Agent"  
He frantically nods before dropping to his knees, as Tony flicks the emergency stop button, and nuzzles his Owners groin. He enjoys the Scent of Tonys arousal, a Scent that he has missed for a long time...he looks up as a hand cups his cheek and gives him a shaky smile as the hand wipes away the tear that slips from his eye "S-Sorry"  
Tony nods in understanding "It's ok...I know that you have been waiting for 'Little Anthony' to awaken for a long time now" at the small nod, he smirks "Well now...why don't you show him what he has been missing?"  
Silver smirks and sniffles before nuzzling the front of Tonys work trousers while letting out a rusty purr. He nips and mouths the hard cock through his Owners trouser, mewling in pleasure as the thick Scent of musk increases and he can taste Tonys precum.  
He grits his teeth as he forces himself not to push things further and he is thankful that its late and so...they have all night to use the lift. A gasp escapes his throat as wet heat suddenly envelopes his hard cock and he glances down to notice that Silver has released his cock without him noticing.  
The Felenico chuckles at the shock but groans in arousal as he suckles Tonys cock, licking up the length before nipping at the sensitive crown. A rusty purr escapes his chest as he slowly swallows Tonys length inch by inch until his nose is buried within the brunette curls.  
Tony growls and grabs a handful of the silver hair before thrusting his hips into the wonderful wet heat "G-Gunny...I-I!?"  
Silvers purr increases in volume at the sound of his old pet name and he makes his throat relax, letting his Owner take pleasure from him and loving the feeling of being used. His eyes glaze over in pleasure as he sinks into Subspace, handing over all the control as he lets the fog take over.  
He doesn't take long until the need for release takes over and he tugs Silver as close as possible while crying out in pleasure as he shoots his load down Silvers throat before collapsing against the wall.  
Silver grunts as Tony releases him and licks his lips, licking away the dribble of cum that escaped, as he watches his Owner slide down the wall. He gazes at Tony before crawling over and climbing into his lap, wrapping his tail around them both while tucking his head under Tonys chin.

After ten or so minutes, Tony gently pushes Silver out of his lap "Come....lets head home, otherwise we'll be here all night"  
Silver nods as he gets up, helping his Owner off the floor before pressing himself against Tonys back as he needs to reconnect with him.  
He lets out a sigh as he allows the move, while tucking himself away and flicking the switch before hitting the button to the Car Park.  
A whimper of need escapes his throat as he feels Tony pull away...only to flame crimson as he realises that he isn't going to leave him.  
Tony chuckles at the move and takes Silvers hand "Come on" with that he leads him over to the ferrari "Get in"  
He kisses Tonys cheek before jogging over to the passenger side. A shy smile crosses his face as he glances at his Lover "Will you claim me once we are inside?"  
He gives him a sideways glance, spotting the impressive bulge in the tight work trousers and smirks as he softly strokes the striped tail, that is currently in his lap "Depends if you have been a good kitty" he watches as the ice blues darken and raises an eyebrow as he puts the car in gear "Show me how much you want me"  
Silver frowns but then gasps as Tony cups his through his trousers and nods as he understands. He fights with his belt, whimpering as the blasted leather won't open and he snarls as he retracts his claws before slashing at it.  
Tony shakes his head and leans over, cuffing his Felenico around the back of his head before reaching down and unbuckling him one handed.  
He arches in pleasure as Tonys hand grazes his clothed cock and whimpers as the touch disappears  
"Shh Silver, Jethro...stroke yourself, show me how much you want me"  
The Felenico nods as tears of arousal blurs his vision as he shakily releases his cock from the confines of his trousers. A hiss of pleasure escapes his chest as he takes himself in hand "Tony...?"  
He glances at the trembling Felenico, splitting his gaze between Silver and the road while licking his lips at the erotic sight. At the red light, he takes Silvers hand and sucks the digits before stating "Stretch yourself...stretch yourself good and proper!"  
Silvers eyes darken further and he nods before kicking away his trousers. He places his foot on the dashboard while sliding his wet fingers to his entrance and hisses in delight as he slowly begins to stretch himself. Once he has managed to get two fingers inside, he whimpers and thrusts his hips in arousal "H-How many!?"  
Tony smirks as he reaches out, pumping Silvers length as he states "Four...but you may use your precum" with that he swirls his fingers over the crown, gathering most of the pearly liquid before licking his fingers clean.  
A whine of desperation resounds through his chest and he frantically nods as he quickly carries out the order, whimpering as his body now accepts three fingers without any resistance "Please Tony?"  
He shakes his head "Got to follow Orders, Gunny"  
The Felenico whines and nods "Yes Sir!" with that he lets out a deep breath, trying to calm down his erratic heart before slowly stretching himself to take four fingers.

Tony inwardly thanks the Lord when he pulls into their driveway and turns to Silver, expecting to Order him inside...only to grunt as his Lover crawls into his lap.  
Silver whimpers as he straddles Tonys waist and licks at his neck "Please!? I-I need you inside m-me now!" with that he thrusts his hips, rocking on the hard cock beneath him while his own hard cock leaks against Tonys shirt.  
A groan escapes his chest as his hips jerk in arousal at the stimulation "Silver...I want to claim you inside, in our bed" at the whimper, he shakes his head before tugging him up and releasing his hard cock. He pumps Silvers length, collecting the Felenicos precum and uses it to slick up his cock "Go on then, hard and fast now...soft and slow later"  
The Felenico mewls in excitement as he quickly gets himself in position and sinks down onto Tonys length. A growled purr escapes his chest as he fits into the curve of his Owners pelvis. He turns his head and licks at Tonys neck "Love you"  
He nods and removes Silvers shirt before carding his fingers through the thicker, softer fur of Silvers Scruff "And I you"  
His purr increases in volume as he violently thrusts his hips, pushing back onto the hard cock while rubbing his own painfully erect cock against Tonys stomach "Please! I-I need it" tears flow down his cheeks and he ends up with hiccups as he nears his climax "P-Please!? I ne-'hic'-ed it!"  
Tony groans as he thrusts up, as far as he is able to in this position, he turns his head and bites Silvers neck as his climax rips through him...only to jerk back as he feels Silver coat his chest with his own climax while letting out a defending roar.  
Once his breathing clams, he pulls away in confusion "I cli-'hic'-maxed without you or-'hic-dering?"  
He shrugs "I don't understand how...maybe something that Bastard did broke you?" at the hurt expression and the way Silver flinches away from him, he sighs as he tugs the upset Felenico closer "Hey...it doesn't matter, we shall figure out all the changes within you"  
Silver nods and presses closer "I wi-'hic'-sh it never happened! I didn't wa-'hic'-nt to change our Rela-'hic'-tionship"  
Tony sighs as he nuzzles the short silver strands "I love you Silver...more than I have ever loved anybody" he huffs as he reaches into his back pocket "Heck, I was gonna ask you later, after a slow love making...but anyway" he opens Silvers hand and places the simple ring of white gold with two blue topaz diamonds in "Silver DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs...would you do me the honour of becoming my Husband?"


	50. Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gives Tony his answer

Silver stares at the small ring in shock before turning to Tony with tears in his eyes "I-I can't...I'm a Felenico, we aren't allowed to Marry" he curls his tail around himself before giving his Owner the ring back. He opens the car door and shifts into his Tiger form before running into the house.  
Tony sighs as he gazes at the ring but then slits his eyes as he quickly tucks himself away and leaves the car. After grabbing his Felenicos discarded clothes, he locks the car and storms into the house.

Silver flattens his ears, sensing his Owners anger, as he hides within his boat in the Basement. He watches through a gap in the wood as Tony storms down the stairs.  
Tony glares at the boat, trying to figure out if Silver could squeeze himself in there and shakes his head as his voice takes on a commanding tone "Silver! Come Here Now!"  
The Felenico flinches and lets out a soft whimper as his body follows the Order. He gently squeezes himself out, keeping his ears pressed flat against his skull, before crawling over to Tony with his tail inbetween his legs.  
Tony inwardly sighs at the misery he spots and shakes his head while stating "Shift forms, I want to speak to you in your Human form"  
He nods and follows the Order...but stays on the floor instead of standing up while keeping his gaze lowered in Submission.  
A huff escapes his chest as he lowers himself onto the floor, crossing his legs while sitting infront of the upset Felenico "Silver...I have spoken to Mark about this and well-" he shrugs "-because of your unique circumstances, what with you having another life beforehand...I am able to legally Marry you"  
Silver looks up in confusion and hesitantly moves into a sitting position, mirroring Tony, as he asks "How?"  
Tony smirks "You have two lives...one as Silver DiNozzo, a white Siberian Tiger Felenico...and another as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an ex-Gunnery Sergeant" he shrugs "I can legally ask Leroy to Marry me, but not Silver"  
His confusion doubles "But...I am the same person?"  
He nods "I know that and so do you, but in the eyes of the Law...they are two different people, both with different Rights" with that he straightens and holds out the ring once more "So...what is your answer? As I-" he grunts as Silver launches himself on him and chuckles as he is deafened by the loud rusty purr  
"Yes Tony! Yes!" he draws back slightly and nuzzles his Lovers neck as his purr gets even louder.  
Tony smiles and tightly hugs his new fiance' "I love you Silver, Jethro"  
He returns the smile "And I you" with that he watches as Tony gently places the engagement ring on his finger. Tears of joy slip from his eyes and he nuzzles his Lovers chest "Make love to me? Like you were going to?"  
He nods and gestures upstairs "Go and run a bath, I shall join you soon"  
Silver kisses his cheek before shifting forms and running upstairs, as fast as he can.  
Tony watches him go and shakes his head before sending a text to Jack, telling him that Silver said yes. A chuckle escapes his lips as he knows Jack and Duck shall tell everyone else and he sighs in happiness as he gets up before forcing himself to take the stairs at a slower pace, knowing Silver will be listening for him.

+NCIS+

He relaxes in the hot bubbly liquid and closes his eyes, listening out for his Owners footsteps and smiles as he hears him in the Bedroom. He opens his eyes and glances down at the ring on his finger, smiling at the thought of walking down the aisle with Tony...only for his smile to falter as he is suddenly bombarded by memories of himself waiting for Shannon

'He straightens out his crisp white Uniform and places his cover under his arm before taking his place infront of the alter. After forcing his leg not to show the filled church just how nervous he is, he lets out a sigh of relief as the Organ player begins the music...signalling that his Soulmate has entered'

Silver snaps out if his memories and into the Present as someone yanks his tail. He looks up and blinks before blinking again at the sight of a naked Tony...a worried naked Tony  
"Silver? You ok?"  
He shrugs and gazes down into the water "Sorry, I...I was in the Past"  
A sigh escapes his chest as he slowly sinks in behind him "It's ok to remember the Past, where abouts was you?"  
Silver leans back against Tonys chest "I was remembering my Wedding...to Shannon" a smile crosses his face as he feels Tonys arms wrapping themselves around his middle "I was remembering how nervous I was waiting for her to walk down the aisle"  
"I bet she looked stunning, and you must have aswell"  
His cheeks heat up "I looked like any other Marine getting married, in my crisp white uniform and Marine haircut"  
Tony groans as his cock hardens at the image and he leans down, nipping at Silvers shoulder before licking at his neck while husky whispering "Like an Officer and a Gentlemen...my very own Richard Gere"  
Silver frowns and pulls back to look at him in confusion "But...my name is Silver? Who is Richard? And why do you want to call me that?"  
He rolls his eyes as he tugs his confused Lover closer "It's a film, I'll sit you down and we'll watch it some other day" with that he softly caresses the strong chest, playing with the strip of fur that lines his collarbones "Now lets get you all cleaned up"  
Silver sighs and melts into the caress of Tonys soapy fingers...only to arch his back with a groan as the talented fingers wrap around his cock, before tugging at his balls. He lets out a whimper as the other hand plays with his nipples and he turns his head, asking for a kiss of which he is granted.  
Tony chuckles at the soft mewls of arousal but then narrows his eyes in thought before suddenly stating "Cum Silver"  
The Felenico stiffens in shock as his body follows the Order with a deafening roar, long before he was ready, and he promptly passes out from the sudden orgasm.

Tony just stares at him in shock before smirking "Still got it!" with that he kisses Silvers cheek and gently slides out from beneath the dead weight of the unconscious Felenico, deciding that he'll leave his own climax for another time. He reaches out a hand to gently stroke Silvers cheek and sighs in happiness as he lets the water out before picking up his Lover and carries him to bed. After deciding not to wake-up and dry Silver, he places him on the bed and joins him. A soft smile crosses his face as Silver snuggles up against him side but he cringes as a soggy tail wraps around his waist "Maybe I should have dried you..." he shrugs and softly strokes Silvers Scruff, enjoying the sound of the sleepy purr. He rests his eyes and smiles as he drifts off to sleep, dreaming about marrying Silver who is dressed in his Marine whites...his Lover and Soulmate


	51. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony opens up to Silver before Silver gets called in

A splitting headache wakes him from his deep slumber and he lets out a grunt before pressing closer to his Owner with a soft whimper.  
Tony awakes at the noise and yawns before running his fingers through the soft silver strands "What's wrong?"  
He keeps his eyes closed while tightening his grip around Tonys waist "Headache"  
A frown crosses his face as he glances down at him "Is it bad?" at the stiff nod, he softly kisses Silvers forehead, frowning as he feels hot to the touch and decides to go get some painkillers "I won't be long" with that he slides out from beneath him and heads into the Bathroom to grab some pills before returning with a glass of water "Here you go"  
Silver nods and opens his mouth, accepting the aspirins and drinking down the water. He slowly cracks open an eye "I'm fed up with these headaches"  
He nods as he gently strokes Silver hair "I know babe...but it's only a side effect from the withdrawal of those bad drugs you were on" he shrugs "It could be worse-" he bites his bottom lip as a full on shudder racks his body "-you could have become more violent and...and be put down"  
A whimper escapes his throat as a thick feeling of fear stabs through him, coming from the shared Bond and he crawls into Tonys lap to seek comfort.  
Tony sighs as he wraps his arms around him "It was so close...Mark was trying to convince me that you were gone! That there was no chance of you returning! Everyone told me that you would never be my silly furball...and that the kindest thing to do...would be to put you down"   
He rubs himself against his Owners chest "It was so close...I remember feeling locked within myself, unable to get free from the anger and lust that had taken over" he glances up and licks Tonys neck "But...then you appeared, no longer scared and...and ready to accept death by m-my hands" a whimper escapes his throat and he calms as Tony soothingly runs his fingers through his Scruff before continuing "With that...you gave me the strength to break free of that Monster that man created"  
Tony just nods as he continues to softly pet him and sighs "Come on, lets get dressed and have some Breakfast...and lets forget about the Past, only the Present and Future matter" with that he kisses the top of Silvers head and gently helps him up.  
Silver just smirks and sighs as he searches for his shorts. As he tugs them on...he pauses at the state of his tail, taking note of the way his fur sticks up in all directions and he turns to Tony with narrowed eyes "Do you know how long it shall take for me to sort that out!?"  
He gives him an apologetic smile "Sorry, you looked so cute wet and asleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up and dry you off" he shrugs "At least you haven't been called into Work, so no-one shall see yo-" he pauses at the sound of Silvers mobile and can't help but chuckle as the annoyed Felenico answers the call. He shakes his head and goes downstairs to get some coffee and toast ready.

+NCIS+

Silver sighs in annoyance as he ignores the looks from the other Agents at the state of his tail as he takes his seat, putting on his glasses, to fill out his report on the Petty Officer who killed herself when she realised she was going to be caught embezzling the Navys money to feed her gambling habit.  
Roger glances around, checking to see if the coast is clear and that the Boss won't suddenly appear, before stating "C-Congrats Silver, D-Ducky has a-already told e-everyone of i-importance about y-your good news"  
Ari and Brent also look up and congratulate him on his Engagement.  
Silver feels his cheeks heat up and lets out an embarrassed cough "Right...er...lets get these reports all done so we can go home"  
They all smirk at each other and decide to allow the change of subject.  
Mike watches from the shadows, smirking as he spots Silvers slight tilt of his head and silently chuckles as he realises that the Felenico knew he was there all along. He straightens up, wiping the smirk from his face and storms into the Bullpen "When you lot are finished with your chatting, I want those Reports on my desk within thirty minutes...or I'll personally send you all on that bloody Sexual Harassment Lecture that Vance has been threatening sending you all on!"  
Silver cringes at the threat, remembering the last one he was sent to and the way Tony went mental at the lady who stated that he wasn't to 'pet' Silver in public as it was considered a 'red-zone'. He shakes himself out of the memory and quickly gets on with writing his Report.

(Twenty-Nine Minutes Later)

Mike smirks as four finished Reports land on his desk. He looks them over one by one, before sending everyone home...everyone besides Silver.  
Silver sighs and takes his seat at his desk as he watches his Team members leave. He wraps his tail around his middle as he waits to see which Lecture he shall be sent on...but smiles as Dmitri rubs his head against his leg. His smile widens at the rich purr and he gently scratches behind the Felenicos ear.  
Dmitri arches into the caress while increasing the volume of his purr.  
Mike looks up at the sound and smirks as he finishes off his own Report. Once everything is signed off, he lets out a whistle and passes Dmitri a basket.  
Dmitri rubs his head against his Owner and takes the basket handles in his mouth before running up the stairs to give the Reports to the nice lady who gives him chocolate.  
Silver watches him go and chuckles as he shakes his head "You're not sending me on a Lecture...are you?"  
Mike smirks "Nope, can't stand those bloody things" with that he leans back in his chair while cocking his head to one side "I hear Congrats are in Order for ya"  
The Felenico cringes as he gazes down at the ring "Yeah...Tony loves me, as I do him" he shrugs "Haven't felt anything for anyone since my Shannon was murdered"  
He nods in understanding "Yeah...I'm glad things are going well for ya, Probie"  
Silver chuckles and sighs "Yeah, thanks Mike" he shrugs "I never expected people to be ok with me getting Married to my Owner...but all I have heard is 'Congratulations' and...and it's nice to think that everyone is happy for me, for me and Tony" he glances at the elevator, smirking as he can hear his Owner making his way up.  
Mike chuckles and turns to watch Dmitri trotting down the stairs "Well, we are off" with that he stands "I know I was hard on ya. When I found out a Felenico was on my Team...I did expect a fancy pampered rich mans Toy-" he shrugs "-but instead I got a Marine, who sticks up for his Team members and is one of the best Agents I have had the pleasure working with-" he lets out a chuckle "-who is also a pain in the arse, but who watches my Six" with that he stands and pets Dmitri, who sits beside his desk, before grabbing his gun and badge "DiNozzo shall be here soon to give you a lift to Duckys, hopefully we shan't be called in for a few days as a beach in Mexico has been calling for me"  
Silver smirks and waves him goodbye as he grabs his own gun and badge, before heading to the lift and smiling as the doors open to reveal Tony standing there.

Tony smirks as he gazes at his Lover "Ready to head home?" at the nod, he steps to one side to make room before hitting the button to the Car Park. He turns to Silver and cocks his head to one side "So...how was it?" at the look of confusion, he rolls his eyes "You were worried about the reaction of others to our Engagement"  
Silver cringes "You felt that?"  
The doors open and he walks out "I've been on edge all day!" he stops as he feels the connection between them shut down and turns to Silver with a glare "Don't you Dare!"  
The Felenico flinches and stops hiding himself with a sigh "I don't understand! You tell me that I have put you on edge all day, so I shut the connection...only for you to tell me off for doing so!"  
He huffs in annoyance and stalks up to his Felenico before cuffing him around the head "You are Never to hide yourself from me!" his voice softens "As it means I know you are alive and well"  
Silver sighs and rubs himself against his Owner "I am Sorry" he lets out a rusty purr "Can we go home now?" a smirk crosses his face "As I need to be taught a lesson" with that he pushes his arousal through the Bond, letting Tony feel him and the loves he feels.  
Tony gasps as his trousers suddenly become very tight and he turns to Silver with playfully narrowed eyes "I guess I could squeeze you in" a smirk crosses his face as he throws Silver the keys "Drive us home then"  
The Felenico pauses as he gazes at the car keys before shaking his head "I haven't got a license" and goes to pass them back.  
Tony shrugs as he gets into the passenger side "Do you know how to drive?"  
"Yes but I-" he sighs in defeat as Tony ignores him and he rolls his eyes "If we get pulled over...I'm blaming you!" with that he puts the car in gear and smiles as he tears out of the car park, his smile widening as Tony grabs onto his seatbelt for dear life while he puts his foot down (I am going to be in so much Shit for this...but who cares!) with that he chuckles as he drives them home.


	52. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reveals the plans for their Wedding

Silver groans as he tugs at the chains which Tony wrapped around his limbs and sighs as he feels at his Owners mercy. He looks up as he hears movement and lifts his hips, tugging his tail out from beneath him and smiling as Tony enters the room.  
He gazes at his cuffed Felenico and smirks as he heads over "I know this may seemed rushed...but how do you feel about tying the knot this Saturday? Two days from now?" at the startled look, he shrugs "It's the only chance we have where everyone is off together"   
Silver wraps his tail around himself while tugging at his restraints "I-Isn't it too soon? Too soon after..." he turns his head away in shame "After the Beast side of me attacked you?"  
Tony sighs as he moves closer, taking a seat next to the worried Felenico "Silver, Jethro...no-one blames you for that! No-one and that includes me!" with that he straddles his pinned Lover "I love you and always shall" he lowers himself down, draping his body over the powerful Felenico and taking his lips in a sweet kiss.  
He growls...before whimpering as Tony grinds their hips together. He pulls back and gazes into the darken green eyes "Ok Tony, I'll agree...only on one condition"  
A frown crosses his face as he rests his chin on his hands "What?"  
Silver smirks "We shall have another Barbeque at Ducks" he licks his lips "And that the other Felenicos are all invited...even Kort with Tobias"  
Tony stills and shakes his head "No Silver" he pouts "I don't want that creature there"  
Silver whines and gives Tony the kicked puppy look he has learnt from Abby "Please Tony! Tobias is my oldest friend! And Kort is like my Brother! Please Tony?"  
His eyes narrow and he goes to refuse, only to huff as he feels Silver tugging at their Bond. He shakes his head "Fine! That 'thing' can come"  
A smirk crosses his face as he jerks his hips, grinding his erection against Tonys stomach "And what about this 'thing'? Is he allowed to cum aswell?"  
Tony smiles "Maybe....but first I need to grab something" with that he jumps off Silver and jogs out of the room.  
Silver huffs as his cock softens, he has no choice but to wait until Tonys return.

(An hour later)

He growls as he hears Tony enter and lashes his tail in annoyance "What took you so long!?"  
An apologetic smile crosses his face "Sorry, couldn't find it and then Jack called" he shrugs as he lays down beside the bound Felenico "Him and Dad are arranging everything...all we have to do is turn up"  
Silver sighs as he stretches tense muscles, wincing as the pins and needles travel up his left arm "Where are we having it?"  
Tony sits up and releases Silver from his restraints, wincing in sympathy at the pained look of the Felenicos face as Silver attempts to bring his numb arm back to life, before stating "Ducks house...a private Wedding in his Garden"  
A smirk crosses his face as he pushes Tony down and curls up on his chest "Bet Senior wasn't happy at that!"  
He chuckles and softly pets the soft silver strands "That was the understatement of the year!" he shrugs "He wanted a big Wedding at the DiNozzo Estate, with Friends, Family and other Guests!"  
Silver cringes at that and shakes his head "I'd rather it just be a quiet affair" a purr escapes his throat as Tony scratches behind his ear and he melts on top of him "Just Family and Friends"  
Tony glances down at his relaxed Felenico and smirks as he changes his touch from petting to arousing and he waits until Silver notices.

A groan escapes his throat as he arches into the caress, enjoying the way Tony draws symbols in his Scruff with his fingers. He looks up and gazes at Tonys lips "Can I?" at the nod, he rears up and takes his Owners lips in a demanding kiss, whimpering as Tony opens up for him.  
He smirks at the sound and reaches down to grab Silvers leaking cock "Lets put this on"  
Silver pulls back and watches with dark eyes as Tony ties the blue leather cock ring around the base of his arousal. He looks up and kisses Tonys cheek before jumping off him "Back in a minute!"  
Tony goes to call him back...but Silver soon returns and he grunts as his Felenico pounces on him  
"Can...can you put these on me?"  
A smile crosses his face as he glances at the matching blue leather set of cuffs and collar. He reaches up and strokes Silvers face "Yes, I will" with that he pushes Silver off him and waits for him to stand infront of him.

Silver scrambles up from the bed and stands at Parades Rest, watching with almost black eyes as Tony kneels down infront of him. A whimper of arousal escapes his throat as Tony lifts his left ankle, kissing his achilles tendon before wrapping the leather cuff around it and repeating the process with the other. He lets out a deep rusty purr as Tony kisses up his legs and pass his cock up to his abs.  
Tony smirks at the noise and stands as he kisses his way up the muscled body, pausing at the erect nipples and sharply nipping at them before making his way down Silvers left arm, kissing his inside wrist and wrapping the leather cuff around it and repeating the process with the other.  
His breathing quickens and his purr increases in volume as his body quivers in arousal. He bares his neck as he feels Tony nip at his gold and platinum Collar while whimpering as long finger wrap around his cock. His eyes glaze over and his breathing calms as he sinks into the blessed Subspace as his blue leather collar is wrapped around his neck.  
Tony smirks, shifting into his Topspace as he gazes at his Lover. He slowly circles him, making sure to keep skin contact via his fingers before pressing his body flush against Silvers back "Attention Silver"  
Silver shudders as he sinks deeper into the peace and relaxation of Subspace due to his old trigger word. He arches into Tonys body, purring in happiness as he feels his Owners hands claiming his body via touch and he slowly blinks as he hears a husky Command  
"On the bed, spread eagle on your back"  
He nods and follows the Order, tugging his tail to one side and watches through relaxed eyes as Tony connects the chains to the D-Links of the cuffs so he is tied to the bed. He arches his back in pleasure as he subconsciously tests his bonds, groaning in delight at the feeling of being at Tonys mercy. A gasp escapes his chest as a sharp pain stabs through his left nipple and he watches as Tony attaches a pair of nipple clamps to him before attaching a chain to the left clamp and linking it through the D-Ring of his leather collar as he attaches the chain to the right one  
"There we are!" he smirks as he gazes at the powerful bound body "You are all Mine"  
Silver blinks and turns to his Owner/Lover "Yes...all Yours" with that he groans as Tony strokes his cock, then gasps as the movement causes the chain to tug at his nipple clamps.  
Tony smirks at the sound and stands before removing his own clothes.  
He watches through dark eyes and whimpers as Tony straddles his thighs before groaning in delight as he tugs the chain.  
Tony decides to give Silvers abused nipples a break as he strokes the hard, leaking erection before removing the leather cock ring.  
Silver yelps as Tony squeezes the base of his cock in warning and he nods his understanding...only to still in shock, tinged with arousal, as Tony gently lowers himself on his cock.

He grits his teeth as he sinks down on Silvers large cock, only stopping once he is settled in the curve of the Felenicos pelvis. He pants as he looks down, smirking at the darken ice blues and shrugs "I...I wanted you to take me"  
Silver licks his lips and smiles as he arches his back, causing the chain to tug at his nipples and he jerks his hips in arousal "Love you Tony"  
Tony just smiles as he begins a slow rocking motion, but checks that Silver is fully restrained before picking up the pace.  
Silver snaps out of the peace of Subspace at the slight Scent of his Owners fear and shakes his head at the move (He needs to make sure I can't overpower him like I did when I was the Silver Beast), as shiver runs through him at the memory and a whimper escapes his throat.  
He slows down at the sound and rolls his eyes as he leans down to take his lips in a kiss "I love you too Silver, Jethro...now lets climax together"  
He nods and flexes his hips "T-Together?"  
Tony smiles and tugs the chain before stating "Cum Gunny" as he screams out his release, splattering Silvers chest with his pearly fluid.  
Silver stiffens at the words and tips his head back, roaring out his climax as he explodes with Tony, with that he mumbles "Love you" before sinking into the blessed darkness of unconsciousness.

Tony pants and smiles "Love you too, my silly furball" he carefully gets up and begins tidying them both up. He gazes at the sleeping Felenico and softly smiles at the peace he can feel through their Bond "Finally"  
Silver lets out a sleepy purr as he feels a damp cloth being run over his stomach, but whimpers as the pressure on his left nipple is released followed by the right one.   
He gently rubs Silvers chest, rubbing away the sting of the nipple clamps and gently kisses away the hurt.  
Silver sighs and continues with his sleepy purr.  
He rolls his eyes at the sound and gets up to head into the Bathroom. After quickly cleaning himself up and putting away the clips, he jogs back into the room.  
Silver opens a sleepy eye before yawning as Tony releases him from the chains. A soft smile crosses his face and as soon as Tony gets into bed, he instantly curls up ontop of him. His eyes slit in pleasure as he feels Tonys fingers softly caressing his Scruff and he sinks back into the darkness of sleep.  
Tony waits until Silver has fallen asleep before picking up the limp left hand and smiling at the simple band of white gold with two blue topaz diamonds, that is currently wrapped around Silvers ring finger. He lifts the hand to his face and kisses the ring before kissing Silvers forehead, only then does he allow himself to join him in sleep.


	53. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony and Silvers Wedding

Silver nervously paces the floor in his altered dress whites and runs a hand through his silver hair "I can't do this"  
Mark sighs as he looks at the agitated Felenico and turns to Jack "He needs to see Tony, as he no doubt feels Tonys nervousness through their Bond"  
Jack shakes his head "It's bad luck for the Bride...er...Groom to see the other Groom before the Wedding" he steps forward and gently pets Silvers Scruff, smiling as his Son calms and he turns to Mark "Works all the time for Gerald"  
Silver lets out a rusty purr as he arches into the touch before letting out a long sigh "Dad...I-" he shakes his head "No" before straightening up "I am going to Marry Tony and become his Husband"  
Mark turns Jack in confusion at the sudden change in the Felenico and gives him a questioning look.  
Jack sighs as he continues to run his fingers through his Sons Scruff "Leroy...Tony isn't Shannon, there is no need to pretend that you aren't worried" he shrugs "I understand your fear and so does Tony"  
He growls and lashes his tail "I ain't scared! Just...Just worried that life shall repeat itself" a shiver runs down his spine "I can't lose him Dad...but at least this time...I shall go with him" a soft smile crosses his face as he draws himself up to his full height, squaring his shoulders as he curls his tail "This time I won't be left on my own"  
Mark sadly nods and turns to Jack "Come on...lets get going"  
Jack gazes at his Son and quickly tugs him into a tight hug "I love you Leroy"  
Silver smiles "And I you" with that he straightens "Right...lets get this over with" he takes a deep breath before leaving the room with Jack and Mark behind him.

+NCIS+

A wide smile crosses his face at the sight of Tony. His eyes darkens at the way the Armani suit fits him perfectly and he forces himself not to rush over as he slowly walks up to him.  
Tony looks up and smiles as Silver stops beside him. He takes his Husband-to-be hand before turning to the Vicar, who is a dear friend and Kates Husband.  
Father Gary Todd smiles at the love he spots between the man and Felenico before turning to the audience "Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here to join these two men before God"  
Silver tries to focus on what the Vicar is saying, but all he can do is stare at his Owner...his Lover and soon-to-be Husband. A shiver runs down his spine to the tip of his tail as he hears Tony state  
"I Do"  
A purr escapes his throat as he continues to gaze at Tony, but turns at a soft tap on his shoulder.  
Father Todd chuckles at the look of confusion and shakes his head "Let me repeat it for you" he smiles "Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Anthony Michael DiNozzo Junior to be your lawfully wedded Husband...to have and hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in heath from this day forward until your death"  
A soft smile crosses his face as he slowly nods and turns to face Tony. He gazes into the forest green eyes that he loves so much before curling his tail in happiness "Yes, I Do" with that he takes the ring Mark hand him and places it on Tonys finger before kissing his hand.  
Tony returns the smile with a wide one of his own as he takes the ring from Franz and places it on Silvers finger with a soft smile "Love you"  
Father Todd chuckles before turning to the audience "I happily, now, pronounce these two men as Husbands" he smirks "Go on then, give him a kiss"  
Tony chuckles and turns to Silver "So, Leroy...you gonna kiss me"  
Silver smiles before taking his Husbands lips in a passionate kiss, ignoring the flashing lights of peoples cameras as he focuses only on his Owner...his Husband.

+NCIS+

A smile crosses his face as he sits next to his Dad and he shrugs "Thank-You for earlier" at the look of confusion, he sighs "For calming me down" he glances at Tony who is currently dancing with Abby "For giving me the reassurance that I can do this"  
Jack smirks and softly pets his Sons Scruff, his smile widening at the some purr "I did what any Father would do when his Son is fearing a repeat of the most terrible time of his Life"  
Silver quietens as he lowers his gaze "I'll always love Shannon and Kelly...the only difference is that I love Tony the same" he shrugs "I can never be sure if I would have loved him this much without my gene activating as-" he sighs "-as I might have just killed myself then and there" he looks up as a soft tap on his shoulder and gives his Dad a soft smile "I guess it's a good thing I became Silver"  
Jack slowly nods before tugging his Son into a tight hug "I see you the same as you were...you'll always be my Leroy" with that he pulls back before gesturing to the left "Now, go dance with your Husband"  
He smiles and rubs his head against Jacks cheek with a purr "Love you Dad" and gets up, jogging over to Tony.

Tony watches with darken eyes as his new Husband approaches and smirks as he spots the Felenicos arousal through the Marine whites. As soon as Silver is in range, he tugs him closer, causing both their arousals to grind together.  
Silver whimpers as he nuzzles his Husbands neck while jerking his hips "I want you to Claim me...Claim me as your Husband" with that he licks up Tonys neck and along the shell of his ear "I want you so bad" he takes a deep breath of Tonys Scent, his arousal spiking at the mixture of Tony with the crisp Armani and he whines as he wraps his tail around them both "Please?"  
Tony sighs in regret as he softly pets Silvers Scruff "You'll have to wait until we are at home" with that he pulls away and gently kisses him before gesturing inside "Go and shift into your Feline form, as-" he shrugs "-you can go play with your Felenico Brothers"  
He nods and rubs himself against him "Love you"  
"Love you too" with that he watches him go, only to smile as he reappears in his Tiger form with his rings attached to his Dog-Tags. He turns at a tap on the hip and smiles at Mark.  
Mark returns the smile "I am so happy for you and Old Silver" he shrugs "I know life hasn't been easy, not with everything that has happened since you accepted him into your life...but I am so glad you kept him"  
He nods as he watches his Husband playing chase with the other Felenicos "I love him Mark, he is the other half of my Soul" with that he smiles "I know I didn't need him to get married to me, as because he is a Felenico he is stuck with me until his or my death...but I wanted to prove to him that I love him and that there will be no other"  
Mark smiles and glances towards his own Husband "Yeah...I know what you mean"  
Tony smirks and chuckles at the sight of Silver chasing Gerald up a tree. He shakes his head and decides to help Ducky with the dishes as his Husband continues playing.


	54. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sunset on a Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read it!

A smile crosses his face as he lets out a rusty purr while laying ontop of his Husbands chest. He nuzzles Tonys neck and sighs in delight as long fingers softly run through his Scruff.  
Tony glances down and returns the smile "You're awake then?"  
Silver chuckles as he stretches out, curling his tail over his back before pressing against Tonys side "Yeah" he gazes at his ring finger, his smile softening at the sight of the two rings "I feel like this is all a dream"  
He smirks and continues running his fingers through the soft fur along Silvers spine "A good dream? Or a bad one?"  
He arches up into the touch as he replies "A bit of both...but it feels that the Nightmare that happened weeks ago, is finally over"  
Tony nods and turns to the window, watching the soft Sunlight of a new Dawn that enters into the Bedroom and breathes in the salty air from the Sea. He smirks and cups Silvers chin before gently taking his lips into a loving kiss.  
Silver melts into the touch and whimpers when Tony pulls away. He nuzzles Tonys chest as his arousal awakens "Please?" at the nod, he slowly straddles his Husbands waist, groaning as their cocks brush against one another. A shiver runs down his spine and up to the tip of his tail as he slowly rocks himself against Tony, enjoying the gentle friction and leans down to capture Tonys lips.  
Tony groans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Silvers waist before flipping them over, moving down the strong body and pauses above the erect cock. He looks up into the darken ice blues and smirks as he swallows him in one, deepthroating him until he has taken the full length of the Felenicos arousal.

Silver arches up in pleasure and he whines in arousal as he feels his Husbands fingers enter him "Please Tony?"  
Tony smirks and pulls back before lining up and pishing in.  
His back arches and he wraps his strong legs around his Owners waist before tugging him down for a deep kiss "I love you"  
Tony gazes into the darken ice blues "And I you" he strokes Silvers face "I never thought it was possible to love another man" a smirk crosses his face "But then again you are Unique, you're my silly Furball...my Husband" with that he slowly thrusts his hips.  
Silver growls in delight and nuzzles Tonys neck, nipping at his ear as he whispers "Make love to me" with that he rocks his hips back against him, driving him deeper and curls his tail around their waists.  
He smirks and slowly thrusts into him until they climax together hours later

+NCIS+

Silver looks up from his sunbathing and smiles as he stretches out his body before shaking the sand from his Scruff "Hey Tony"  
Tony smirks as he takes a seat beside him and passes his Husband a bacon sandwich.  
He nods and crawls into Tonys lap as they watch the Sunset together "I can't believe how happy I am...how happy you have made me" he finishes off his snack and rubs himself against his chest.  
Tony smirks as he wraps his arms around him "It's the other way around...without you I would have never felt love like this before"  
Silver rolls his eyes "That sounds so cheesy" he smirks and kisses Tonys hand "But I feel the same" he sighs "I have a Husband that loves me...a Job that I love...friends that actually accept me for who I am" he smiles "I owe it all to you, Tony" he turns within his Husbands lap and takes his lips in a gentle kiss "I love you Tony"  
Tony smiles and leans back against the beached boat as he runs his fingers through his Felenicos Scruff "I love you" with that he turns to the dying Sun "Lets watch the end of the day"  
He sighs and watches as the Sun goes down "I think I'm going to enjoy the rest of our Lives together...as long as I am with you, I will be happy"  
Tony chuckles and kisses the silver hair "Same here Silver...Jethro" with that he gazes at the reddening sky "One chapter ends...but another begins" he kisses Silvers forehead before slowly making love to his Husband in the last dying rays on the cooling sand of the beach, the salty breeze of the Sea caresses their skin as they enjoy each others bodies as Husband to Husband.


End file.
